Hard
by MyLifeandHis
Summary: Lonely in a new town, Edward is searching for something. He finds what he least expected in a coffee shop– Jasper and Riley. But will Garrett change it all? E/J/R 3some E/G slash
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to thank MeteorMuse for betaing this for me. Also, thank you to TippyL and KeishaBird for pre-reading and to allryans and ladauphineff for encouraging me and convincing me that I CAN write.**

**I don't own Twilight. SMeyer does. I do own Hard with Edward's shaky confidence, Jasper's filthy mouth and Riley's willing one.  
**

7:00 Monday morning. I'm hard. Another lonely weekend has led to another Monday morning and another morning wood with only my hand for company. How many weeks am I going to wake up alone, needy and wanting? Actually, waking up alone I'm fine with. It's going to bed alone that bothers me. It's become routine - a routine I'm rapidly growing annoyed with. I look under the covers. Yep, still hard.

With a sigh and a stretch, I swing my legs over the side of the bed and rub the morning bleariness from my eyes. Time to shower and head to campus, stopping at my favorite local coffee shop on the way. Class is from 8:00 to 1:00, followed by a good workout at the rec center, then home to shower, study, jerk off, and sleep. Sometimes I make a second stop at the coffee shop or a quick run to the liquor store for a six pack. When you go to a Chicago prep school, you've had a passable fake ID since age fifteen and even then, the lame chick at Dave's Liquor is an easy target for a flirty smile and a little harmless innuendo. I've never had trouble getting what I want with the ladies. It's guys I have a hard time around. Literally.

I shove my feet in the grandpa slippers my mom was so excited to give me (but that I'll never admit I actually wear) and shuffle across the refinished pine floors to the bathroom. Acting as if I've lived here all my life, I sidestep the three places where the floor creaks the worst and lift the bathroom door slightly to avoid the screeching sound it makes as I pull it closed. I love old houses, but this one still needs some work.

As I step into the shower stream and begin my morning ritual, I think back over the weekend. I vowed to myself last Friday morning that I would get out of the house and 'try' over the weekend. Mingle. Interact. Do as college students do. Whatever. The only problem is that there are only two establishments that come even close to meeting my Chicago-boy standards in this shit college town they all call a 'city'. Tonic, a downtown nightclub, is a haphazard two-story bar with a DJ and a dance floor full of slutty sorority girls and douchebag frat dudes. SoCo, the local gay bar, seems to be just a place for cross-dressers to strut their stuff on a stage while pretty-boy twinks make out in the audience. After sipping a Sapphire and tonic in the corner at each place, I knew I'd never find what I needed in either.

Drying off in front of my closet, I grab a polo at random out of the sea of Lacoste – kelly green today – and a pair of my go-to button fly jeans before brushing my teeth and running some wax shit through my crazy auburn hair. 7:35. I've got to run if I'm going to have time for a coffee on the way.

ooOOoo

Entering the coffee shop, I reach for my wallet and check my watch at the same time. 7:48. Dammit. I hurry to the counter and just as I start to order my usual iced caramel macchiato with an extra shot of espresso, I realize _he's_ working. Scratch that. They're _both_ working. Annnnd I'm hard again. I should've wanked this morning after all.

As I order my drink and hand Jasper a five from my wallet, I casually watch Riley work the espresso machine out of the corner of my eye. I've been coming to this coffee shop every day for the last three months. Every day since I moved to this shit town and realized the only place with good eye candy was a hippie, free-trade, local-organic, probably-selling-pot-out-the-back-door coffee shop. I usually get a glimpse of one of them every morning. Only twice in this three months though have they _both_ been working.

From what I've observed in each, Jasper and Riley seem to be typical early-twenties hippies. They keep their hair a little longer than most guys and wear thrift shop tee shirts and torn jeans. Jasper has blue eyes and dimples like an all-around American boy, and often wears a leather cord around his neck or a silver ring on his thumb. Riley is dark-haired, dark-eyed and gorgeous with tan skin and amazing forearms. He seems more reserved than Jasper and doesn't make eye contact often but when he does, damn. That piercing gaze could bring me to my knees.

I still haven't figured out if Riley and Jasper are college students or just locals making a buck. It doesn't matter. They're hot. Like…steaming hot. As long as they're here, I'll come to this place every day for the next four years, even if we never interact more than exchanging money for coffee. For all my confident, sometimes cocky, exterior, I lose myself around these two. I stumble over words, blush during interaction. All it takes is a grin from Riley or a wink from Jasper and I forget who I've become. I revert to the shy preteen boy that knew he was gay and couldn't bring himself to tell a soul all those years.

I've got to get over this nonsense, so I clear my throat and blurt, "You two working the same shift now?"

Riley smirks at me and as he dumps the filter basket of the machine says, "Yeah. We're roommates now so it just made sense."

"Guess I'll be seeing you both every morning then. I mean, I come in here every morning and…you'll…both be here," I drift off. God, I sound like an idiot.

"You know, I've seen you 'round all semester and can recite your drink by heart, but I still don't know your name darlin'," Jasper teases.

"Ed-Edward," I say. Jesus, who stumbles over their own fucking name?

"Well Edward, guess we'll see your ass tomorrow." Jasper winks at me and turns to take the next order as Riley hands me my to-go cup.

"Sure. 7:45. I'll be here." I turn toward the door, mentally kicking my ass for sounding like such a jackass. I've got to practice before coming in here tomorrow morning.

Practice.

Talking.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

I'm ten minutes late to class, which my asshole professor makes a point to be a dick about. I just smile as I find a seat.

I nearly sprain my ankle at the gym because some douche frat guy didn't put the free weights away when he was done. Again, I smile.

Then, I get home and realize the water heater has gone out at some point. But I'm still smiling. He knows my name _and_ he called me darlin'.

ooOOoo

7:43 a.m. Tuesday. Mother fucker. How the hell did I oversleep this long?

I jump out of bed, throw on some clothes and run to the door.

No time for coffee, which means no chance at seeing Jasper and Riley.

As I walk into class, I realize I'm in my lavender Lacoste. Great. My favorite shirt and they won't even see me in it. This day blows.

ooOOoo

8:09 p.m. Wednesday. Swimmer So Blue. No. Teal Paradise. Ick. Twilight Tartan. Hmm, now that has potential. I'm knee deep in fabric swatches and pictures of drapery rods, both for the rehabbing of my house and as research for an article for class.

My dad is a doctor in Chicago. Not just _a_ doctor. When the blood tests show nothing or the MRI isn't clear, you call Dr. Cullen. He'll know. He just does. He's a real-life House or some shit. Frankly, it's annoying.

Imagine Dr. Cullen's surprise last year when his only child announced that he was following in his mother's footsteps instead of his father's. Mom started an interior design magazine twenty years ago and built its reader base from a few thousands copies delivered to Chicago's chicest boutiques to nearly 100,000 housewife subscribers across the nation. I can only hope that someday I'll be allowed to take over. It's been my dream since I was twelve and realized I'd rather redesign my bedroom than watch baseball. Go shopping for furniture than play video games. You get the picture.

Mom insisted that I do things traditionally – college followed by an internship followed by an assistant editor position at her magazine. She wants me to work my way up, so to speak. So I left Chicago this past summer and here I sit, in a Midwest town attending the top journalism school in the nation.

With no friends or family nearby, I've thrown myself into rehabbing an old house east of campus. I don't know if I felt like I had to prove something to my dad who just knew I wouldn't last a semester here or if I just wanted to make sure I got away from all the boys (and girls) of my past, but I used some of my trust fund to buy a house.

The place was a dump but slowly it's becoming something I can live in. Mom and I gutted the kitchen together this summer (well, we drooled together over the contracted crew that gutted the kitchen together at least) and it's all granite countertop and stainless appliances now. Then, I spent every evening the first month of school refinishing the original wood floors throughout the entire place by myself. It was calming in a sense, all that time to think and reflect. When I finally came out senior year, the news in our circle of the upper crust society spread like wildfire. Though my parents never once acted ashamed or upset, I still felt bad just disappearing on them. After over a hundred hours on my knees sanding and staining though, I guess I got over it.

My next task is windows. I've set up more efficient replacements to be installed for the majority of the old windows in the place and am trying to design the window treatments. But as I sit here browsing swatches, I can't help but be distracted by my day, notably my morning coffee stop.

It was a slow morning, so Riley took my money and then made my drink. I tried to make small talk but Riley didn't have much to say in response other than a polite yes and no where appropriate. Maybe he's shy.

I glanced around for Jasper but didn't see him, so I nodded thanks to Riley and turned to leave. Just as I spun to my left, I ran into someone solid and sloshed macchiato all over the person's chest. I raised my eyes and began to speak my apologies.

"Shit. I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going, and I –"

"Edward! Mornin'. In a hurry today, I see," Jasper drawled, totally unfazed by my clumsiness.

I felt a familiar stirring in my groin when he said my name. Storing that sound in the spank bank for sure. Damn.

"Yeah, sorry J-Jasper. I'm serious; I didn't see you there," I rambled, probably making an even bigger fool of myself.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" I looked up from the floor to meet Jasper's eyes. I never realized what a clear sky blue they are.

"Don't get your hot little boxer briefs in a twist now. I'd hate to have to fix 'em up with my teeth." Jasper lifted one side of his mouth in a smirk and turned to walk behind the counter.

After a moment's hesitation, I turned and nearly ran out the door, blushing furiously.

My cock was hard as a rock all day thinking about it. I'm still thinking about it. Did he mean what I think he meant? Surely not. I thought at best I'd get to stare at the boy for a few years. I definitely shouldn't get my hopes up that he might be gay and interested in me. He has to be straight. Right? Right.

With a huge sigh and yet another erection, I turn out the lights and head to the bedroom, stripping as I go. I sit on the edge of the bed and stroke myself urgently. As my usual reel of wank material scrolls through my brain, I pump faster and harder until I come. Cleaning up with a Kleenex and slipping under the covers, I can't help but feel unsatisfied.

My last thought before I drift off? How the hell does he know I wear boxer briefs?

ooOOoo

Thursday morning. 7:25 a.m. I've made a point this morning of getting my ass out of bed in plenty of time for my coffee run. And a little extra, you know, just in case either Jasper or Riley has time to talk.

I spend an extra minute in front of the mirror on my hair and make sure to grab the pale yellow Lacoste, second best against my skin tone to the lavender from Tuesday. 7:31 and I'm already halfway down the block.

As I push open the front door, I notice Riley bussing tables in the front and Jasper behind the counter. This is good. Jasper talks more. And sometimes he winks.

I head to the counter and Jasper glances up from the till drawer.

"Well if it isn't Edward, come for his macchiato. How's it goin' man?"

"Good, good. I think I'll change it up today and just have a large coffee though. More manly." I cringe at my own choice of words. Manly? Lame comments are lame.

Jasper stares at me for a split second too long and turns to grab a to-go cup for the coffee. He turns around and his signature smirky grin is back in place.

"Edward, let me tell you a secret."

I lean in and Jasper lowers his voice slightly.

"I don't need anything about you to be manly but your cock, and from what I've noticed, you don't seem to have any problems in that area."

What. The. Fuck. I have no response for that other than a hard dick, so I busy myself digging in my wallet longer than necessary for a few dollars.

When I finally force myself to look back up, Riley has returned behind the counter. Great. Now both of them are smirking at me.

I clear my throat, grab the cup, mumble my thanks and turn to make my cup of 'manly' coffee which I'll probably throw in the trash as soon as I leave. As I head toward the door, I feel someone gently grab my arm. I freeze.

"Hey man. You ever shoot pool?"

Realizing it's Riley, I let out a sigh of relief and relax a bit. I'm not sure I can handle another comment from Jasper without jizzing myself.

"I have before, yeah," I reply, turning to look at him.

"Well it's Thursday, and Jazz and I have been going to that place up the road, Billiards, on Thursday nights to have a few beers and play a few games. He's awful, so I'm always looking for a new challenge if you're interested."

As I look in his eyes, I suddenly realize exactly what he's interested in. What they're both interested in. And I take the plunge.

"Yeah, absolutely. What time should I head up there?" I ask, trying to remain casual.

"Let's say eight o'clock. That work for you?"

"Sure. See you there. Both of you." I turn and head to class, wondering what's just happened. My dick is too excited to care.

ooOOoo

7:53 p.m. I've been pacing the hallway of my house for an hour. Who am I kidding? I've been pacing since the second I got home from class. I'm so keyed up about meeting Jasper and Riley at Billiards that I can't even think straight. I've changed my clothes three times but have settled on a solid black v-neck tee and some fading button-flys with a ripped knee. The shirt is clingy but not gay tight and the jeans are hip without trying too hard. I look good. I know this. But I'm so nervous I might puke.

I head into the bathroom to check my hair and take a piss one last time. I haven't had a thing to drink in hours. No way am I taking the risk of using a pool hall bathroom. Sick. As I look in the mirror, I give myself a mental pep talk. I can do this. Act casual. Get to know them both better. See what happens. Maybe nothing will happen. Maybe I misinterpreted the look on Riley's face. Never mind. There's no way to possibly misinterpret the things Jasper said, and they seem to come as a package deal…if you know what I mean.

Leaving the house, I head down the sidewalk and toward the general direction of downtown. It should only take me about five minutes to get to this place if it's right up the road from the coffee shop. The night is crisp. It's nearing the end of October, and the air around me just feels good. Clean. Fresh. Maybe that's my anticipation talking.

ooOOoo

11:41 p.m. I'm laughing. Laughing so hard, I might pee myself. I really don't want to pee here. Damn Riley and his anecdotes about all the morning regulars at the coffee shop. Who knew people watching in a place like that could be so crazy? Not surprisingly, I don't pay close attention to my surroundings when I'm there. Everything outside of Jasper and Riley is kind of a blur.

The evening is going well. The only nice thing about pool halls is you have something to do while talking. There can be lulls in the conversation or minimal eye contact and you simply blame it on concentration. I arrived right as they were setting up a pool table and picking out a few cues. After a few awkward moments of saying hi, Jasper grabbed us a few beers while Riley and I started a game. Riley's good. Like, really good. Turns out, he grew up with a single mom working two jobs to support them, one as a receptionist at a law firm and the other bartending at a pool hall here in town. The old men who came in every night got used to having him around and they taught him everything he knows. Which is a lot. He's killed me four games and Jasper three.

Once Riley got tired of playing us amateurs, the three of us sat around a table drinking and getting to know each other. I felt like I was being interviewed for something, the questions coming like rapid-fire at times from Jasper and Riley acting as if he was taking mental notes on my answers. I never realized they were together until seeing them out of the coffee shop. They don't act flamboyant, no hugely-telling PDAs. It's more subtle than that. Riley casually grazes Jasper's arm with his hand each time he stands to go grab a round of beers. Jasper leans a little too close in to Riley's personal space when he tells a story. They both look at each other a beat longer than any 'roommates' would. It's suddenly obvious that they care deeply for each other, and I feel almost like I'm interrupting their date.

Jasper hasn't let many questions be turned his way, and the most I've learned is that he moved here for school from somewhere near Austin. I get the idea he's not actually taking any classes right now though. He seems like kind of a drifter. He did say that his parents are still married and living in Austin, and that he talks to them several times a week.

The interrogation slowly transitioned into casual small talk and so here we are. Riley has just told me all about some girl named Lauren that comes in every day at 2:00 for her afternoon sugar-free, skim, decaf latte and how every day he asks her why she even bothers drinking something like that, to which she always replies, "Just make the fucking drink already." I've obviously had just enough alcohol to think this is hilarious, and I now have to pee. Badly.

With a nod toward the back hallway where I assume the bathrooms are, I stand and tell them I will be back shortly. I make my way through the maze of pool tables and people and turn down the dark short hall, opening the bathroom door as I start to undo my belt. Just as I figured. A urinal, a toilet, a sink and a whole lot of grime. Disgusting. I turn toward the urinal and take care of business as quickly as possible, making sure not to touch anything. I button my fly, buckle my belt and turn on the water to thoroughly disinfect, when I hear the door open behind me. I know the guy code. Don't make eye contact, _especially_ in a john this tiny, so I busy myself with soap, scrubbing, rinsing and drying off before shutting off the faucet and turning to leave.

He's standing there, leaning against the bathroom door, with the cockiest half-drunk grin on his face. Jasper.

"Enjoyin' yourself tonight, Edward?"

"Yeah, sure man. Thanks for inviting me out. Like I said, I don't really know a lot of people here yet," I say.

"Anytime. Just wish we would have thought of you sooner." Jasper continues to stare at me with that grin. I have absolutely no idea what he's thinking, and it's making me a little crazy.

"I'm sorry. Were you waiting for the bathroom?" I ask.

Jasper's grin gets even wider, and he chuckles lightly. "Edward, Edward. No. I'm not waiting for the bathroom. I've been waiting all night for _you_ to need the bathroom. I'm waiting to taste that sweet little mouth of yours."

My dick instantly hardens in my pants, and I'm sure I've blushed a bright pink. If it's even possible, this tiny room has shrunk to closet-sized, and we're so close I could reach out and touch his face if I actually had the balls to.

"You wa- you want to k-kiss me?" Pull yourself together, Edward. You sound like a pussy.

Jasper takes a single step toward me, and he's inches from my body. My personal space has been invaded, and my cock is already aching in anticipation.

"Oh, Edward. I don't just want to kiss you. I've wanted to fuck you since the first time you walked into the coffee shop. You've got a gorgeous face, a perfect ass, and a package that, I must say, seems to always be happy to see me." As Jasper talks, his eyes leisurely skim my body, up and down and back up. I feel like I'm on display. I kind of like it. Just as he leans forward to kiss me, however, I am reminded of Riley. Poor guy is probably waiting unassumingly at the table for his boyfriend and their newfound friend to return, while we're in here steaming up the bathroom with our lust.

I pull myself together just long enough to whisper. "What about Riley?"

"Riley? Edward, don't you worry about Riley. He's wanted to suck your dick for so long, he's in pain. Haven't you noticed the kid can barely look at you?"

"I guess, I mean I thought he was shy. Aren't you guys together? Like _together_ together?" All I can think about is Riley blowing me. Come to think of it, the boy's mouth was _made_ to be fucked.

"Of course we're together. That goes without saying. But we're not always exclusive, and we've been searching for just the right third to add to our fun." Jasper is leaning in again, and I find my resolve fading quickly.

"So, he would be okay with th-this?" I'm trying to wrap my head around an open relationship like theirs, but it's really hard to do, especially when my dick is straining to get out of my pants.

As Jasper starts to trail feather-light kisses over my neck and around my earlobe, he whispers, "He'll be so okay with this that he'll wish he was in here too."

With the slightest turn of my head, he's kissing me. His lips move over mine tentatively, as if he's hesitating, afraid I might run away. Without thinking, I allow myself to kiss back, telling him with my lips that I'm not afraid. Our mouths move together for several seconds, and then Jasper's tongue sweeps out, slowly licking along my jaw. When he reaches my earlobe again, I let out a shuddering sigh followed by a soft whimper and allow my hands to drift up and rest on his hips. Jasper takes my move as an invitation and he presses hard against me, pushing me back against the bathroom sink. At this point I'm not nearly as concerned about the germ status of the bathroom and relax against it, focusing on the feel of the hard lines of his erection against my leg. My own hard-on is nudging against his, and it takes all my will power not to thrust my hips against him. I'm not a dog though, so I convince myself not to dry hump him like my life depends on it and settle for a few gentle rocking motions.

Jasper's mouth finds mine again and he hungrily sucks on my lower lip. I shudder at the touch of his hands, which are now roaming my back and sides. I let out a soft groan and might even start panting. Maybe I'm a dog after all.

Just as I'm really getting invested in the, err, situation, Jasper pulls back abruptly and wipes the corner of my mouth with his thumb.

"Damn, Edward. If your lip tastes that good, I can only imagine how good your cock will taste."

Jasper's smug grin has returned, and he is backing up toward the bathroom door. I struggle to come out of my desire-filled haze, and quickly, so I can clear up a few things before returning to the world outside this room.

"Wait. What the hell was that? Did you say you're looking for a_ third_? I've never, I mean, I don't know if I could do that." I'm trying to think of any reason why I couldn't and coming up short of anything other than my insecurities. I mean, college is supposed to be the time for experimenting, right? My dick obviously thinks it's a fantastic idea by the way it's straining to get out of my jeans. But, seriously. Could I actually do that with _both_ of them? There have been guys – girls even – but never more than one at a time. I'm a little freaked out and realize my breathing has reduced itself to short, shallow pants. I probably look ridiculous.

"Relax Edward. It's not like we're gonna run a train on you right here in the bathroom. We'd let you get comfy on our bed first." Jasper winks at me, pulls open the door and gestures for me to go ahead. Great. No time to collect myself alone before seeing Riley again. I adjust my crotch and realize that kiss is probably written all over my face. Good thing Jazz doesn't wear lipstick.

We head toward our table where Riley is waiting patiently, checking his phone. He looks up as we take our seats and smirks at me. His eyes roam lazily over my body, stopping a beat too long on my groin, letting me know that he knows. It was all planned.

I thought these two were crazy hippies but maybe they're just crazy. They want me to join them in their bedroom. On their bed. Naked. Well, I think naked. Maybe they leave their socks on or something else crazy.

"So listen, Edward. We're going to take off because we both have to work in the morning," Riley says, shaking me from my daydream about the three of us in a bed wearing nothing but socks.

"Oh. Okay." I move to get my wallet out of my pocket to split the tab and Riley waves me off.

"I took care of it while you two were otherwise occupied. Tab's paid, and we can head out."

"Thanks man. I guess I owe you." I realize my mistake as soon as it's left my lips, and so does Jasper.

"Well Edward, I'm pretty positive we've already discussed a way or two that you could pay us back." He stands alongside Riley, and they both say goodbye.

I take one last pull off my beer and follow them toward the door. When we get outside, I turn toward the left and they go to the right so we say another awkward goodbye. As I turn the corner, I look back over my shoulder. They're still standing there, watching me walk away. At least I know my ass looks great in these jeans.

ooOOoo

3:14 a.m. The covers are a tangled mess around my legs, and I'm sweating. Profusely. That was some crazy fucking dream. Riley, Jasper and I were on an unidentified bed, naked except for our socks, and they were arguing over who got to fuck me first. Jasper said he was the one that took initiative in getting me to join them. Riley thought he should go first because he's 'prettier'. After several good points made on both sides, I finally interrupted them and suggested they go at the same time. In a matter of minutes I had two cocks deep inside me, and I was coming all over my chest.

I sit up in bed and try to decide if that's even possible. I mean, one dick feels amazing, but two? I'm not sure of the logistics on that. Mental note: watch more porn. I'm sure it might come in handy some day.

My back is drenched with sweat and my dick is throbbing. 3:17. Too early to shower but never to early to masturbate. I unceremoniously strip off my boxer briefs and toss them on the floor, eagerly grabbing my cock with one hand and throwing my head back against the pillow.

In my head, I run through my usual list of images while stroking myself slowly: a mouth around me sucking furiously, some guy's dick from this website I scroll through occasionally, the memory of being screwed by this guy I messed around with in high school. After only a moment though, the images in my brain morph into Jasper and Riley. Riley on his knees, one hand on my chest, the other on his own dick, while sucking me off. Jasper, taking me from behind, while whispering in my ear exactly how good I feel, how hard I make him. I start to pump myself faster, needing to feel the relief that comes with orgasm. Finally, the entire dream that woke me in the first place flashes through my mind in slow motion. Just as Riley is holding himself still inside me, making room for Jasper to slide in, I come hard with a long moan. Fuck.

I lie in my bed panting, wiping the jizz off my chest with the tee shirt I had been wearing before waking up in a full sweat. As my heart rate calms, I think back to the night before. I'm pretty sure I was propositioned by Jasper and Riley. Yep, positive. Had they wanted me to come home with them last night? Things ended so abruptly, and I was still so flustered from my bathroom encounter with Jazz that I didn't even think of that option until I was halfway home. Surely they would have actually invited me over. And Riley said they had to work early. Would I have even gone with them had they asked?

There have been guys. I lost my virginity to a girl named Bella at age fifteen, and I knew that it wasn't what I actually needed. Don't get me wrong. Pussy feels…good, I guess, but once I'd had my first gay sexual encounter, I knew for sure that was what I craved.

In a city as large as Chicago, it's relatively easy to meet someone and keep it a secret. Anonymous. There was this one guy, Emmett. He was just a typical prep school guy, active in student council and a star lacrosse player. No one knew he was gay. Long story short, we found each other out and had a casual relationship all of senior year. If he'd been willing to come out, it could have been more. No hard feelings though. I don't think anyone understands just how hard coming out is. It was the most freeing, defining moment of my life thus far, but if I hadn't been truly ready, it could have destroyed me.

4:08. I sigh. Three more hours until I can show up at the coffee shop. I roll over, grab the blanket from the foot of the bed, and try to get more sleep.

ooOOoo

7:18 a.m. I had waited as long as I could, but I'm still earlier than normal. The bell overhead dings as I walk into the shop, trying to look casual. Another day, another macchiato. I glance up at the register to see both Jasper and Riley leaning against the counter, arms crossed across their chests. God, they're both gorgeous. As I approach, Jasper gives me his trademark smirking grin and Riley blushes and turns to the espresso machine.

"Hi," I eke out, clearing my throat out of nervous habit.

"Hello Edward. Sleep well?" Jasper is still grinning. After last night, I want to kiss the smirk right off his face.

"I slept alright. Woke up at three from one hell of a dream though." I think I surprise him with my honest response because he raises both eyebrows.

"Maybe you can fill me in on the details of that dream later. What are you doing tonight? Any plans?"

I think about the past several months of Friday nights spent alone and lonely, frustrated as much as bored. I should play hard to get. Act like I have a life. "Not a thing going on," I blurt out, eager to see what he has in mind.

"Well, sounds like a perfect night for you to come over and see our place then. I'll put fresh sheets on the bed, maybe even restock the condoms." Jasper takes the money for my drink and hands me a slip of paper in return.

My dick instantly hardens, and I can feel a blush creep into my cheeks. Did he seriously just mention sheets and condoms in public, in the place he _works_? This guy is unreal. I take my cup from Riley, tell them I'll see them later, and turn toward the door in what can only be a state of shock. I come to my senses just in time and turn back around.

"Wait, I don't know where you live. What time should I be there?" Good grief. I sound like an eager puppy.

Jasper has moved on to a new customer so Riley simply smiles and says, "It's all on the paper, Edward. See you later."

I glance down at the paper in my hand and head toward the door. As I make my way toward campus, I unfold it to see a phone number, directions to an apartment complex in the south part of town, and a simple message:

_8:00. Don't be late. Boxer briefs are optional. __**Any**__ clothing is optional._

ooOOoo

3:22 p.m. I couldn't go to the gym. Sitting in class until 1:00 had killed me. I hadn't paid attention to any of my lectures, my dick throbbed all day in my jeans, and all I had wanted to do was call the number on this slip of paper and hear Jasper's voice. Or Riley's. Either one could probably get me off just by talking, as worked up as I was.

I've whacked off twice since returning home, and now I'm watching some shit movie on TV, trying to take my mind off of what could potentially happen tonight. I hope things don't go horribly wrong. I envision myself running screaming out the door. Probably wearing only socks. I guess you could say I'm nervous.

ooOOoo

7:49 p.m. I pull in the entrance to one of a hundred generic college town apartment complexes, looking for number 1649. After a long shower where I thoroughly cleaned every last inch of my body, I chose my hot pink Lacoste and blue Calvin Klein boxer briefs under a new pair of dark wash button-flys. I spent the entire process of getting ready psyching myself up for this. I'm hot. They're hot. They want me. I want them. Both. These hippies won't know what hit them. I can do this.

I park and jump out of the car, heading up an outdoor stairway to 1649. After a short knock, I shiver. October is getting chilly. Or maybe that's my nerves.

The door swings wide open and Riley says, "Edward! Glad you're here man. Come on in."

I walk into what must be a living/dining/kitchen combo. God, these places are so cookie cutter. I could have designed this one blindfolded with my hands tied behind my back. After taking a quick look around at the lackluster construction, I realize they actually have it decorated fairly cool. The couch is a blue microfiber not the typical black leather you expect in a bachelor apartment. They have the expected decent-sized flat screen TV with several game systems underneath, but it's all neatly encased in a retro credenza. There are no movie posters on the walls but rather some abstract painted canvases. Must be friends with some hippie local starving artist.

I realize I still haven't said a word so I look up to see Jasper and Riley both staring intently at me from the kitchen doorway. I clear my throat and look at my feet.

"Great furniture guys. I was expecting something…I don't know, different." Five minutes and I think I already sound like an asshole, but they both just look amused.

"Did you think we'd have a Salvation Army couch and a cardboard box for a coffee table? Or wait, maybe a black leather couch and some huge outdated surround sound."

I blush at how close he is to the truth. "Nah, just pleasantly surprised is all. So, what's the plan for the evening?"

"Well, we can either watch a movie or watch the first basketball game of the season. Also, we have Heineken, Blue Moon, and some bottle of red wine one of Jasper's girl friends left here awhile back. Care for a drink?" Riley remains in the doorway waiting for my response as Jasper walks over to a large bookshelf lined with DVDs.

"Umm, I'll have whatever you guys are having. And a movie sounds good." I move toward the bookshelf, positioning myself next to Jasper and feigning interest in the movie selection process. "Scary? Funny? Dramatic? Whatcha got Jazz?"

Jasper turns to me with Step Brothers in one hand and Top Gun in the other.

"Looks like we're going with the classics." My attempt at a joke is successful as Jasper laughs, putting both movies back on the shelves.

"You pick something then smartass." He turns and sits on the right side of the large couch. It looks cozy, but now I'm presented with the awkward decision of not only what movie to watch but also where to sit. There's only the one couch. Which means all three of us will be in close quarters very soon. I turn back to the bookshelf, wiping my now sweating palms on my thighs. Rudy…Gremlins…The Hangover…Varsity Blues…The Little Mermaid. The Little Mermaid, what the fuck? I settle on Inglorious Basterds and turn around anxiously. Riley has returned and is now seated on the left side of the couch. This leaves only the middle. Oh boy.

As I move over to the couch with the DVD in hand, Riley motions to the beer nestled in between both of theirs on the coffee table. So much for sitting on the floor in the corner. With a sigh, I sit gingerly on the edge of the center of the couch. I grab the bottle and take three quick chugs followed by one long gulp.

"Damn Edward. Giving us a preview?" Jasper teases me, and I realize how I must look to them, sucking away on a beer bottle. I slowly pull it away from my lips and lower it to the table.

Riley gets up and puts the movie in, and I briefly consider sliding over to his side of the couch. Instead, I close my eyes and remember my bravado from earlier this evening. I'm hot. They're hot. They want me. I want them. Deep breath.

When I open my eyes, I realize Riley has dimmed the lights and returned to the couch, a few inches closer to me than before. I lean back and try to get comfortable, beer in hand and eyes firmly on the screen.

We all watch in silence for about fifteen minutes and Jasper disappears, returning with another round of Heinekens. My throat is parched, so I drain mine quickly and set the empty bottle back on the coffee table.

Another twenty minutes passes slowly. I think all three of us are thinking about how awkward this is. Just three gay dudes. Watching a movie but really all thinking about a gang bang. You know, normal.

I realize I have to pee and stand up, muttering something about the bathroom. As I walk through the kitchen doorway, Jasper calls out, "Through the kitchen, first door to the left. And bring another round of beers when you come back, yeah?"

"Sure." I walk through the kitchen and turn to the left down a hallway. Entering the bathroom, I make sure to lock the door behind me. No surprise attacks like last night. If they want this, it's gonna be out in the open, all together. I wash up and walk back out to the hallway, but instead of turning right to the kitchen, I glance left and see an open doorway just a bit further down. Deciding to take my chances on getting caught snooping, I take the three steps further and glance around the door frame. There in the middle of the room is the biggest bed I've ever seen. Huge. Black sheets. An enormous, fluffy black and white comforter. And pillows. There are like nine feather pillows on this bed. Damn.

As I turn back toward the hallway, I realize Jasper is leaning against the bathroom doorway. "See something you like Edward? Something you'd like to mess around on perhaps?"

As always, when he says my name, my dick hardens in my pants. I try to maintain eye contact while thinking of something equally clever to say. I draw a blank. This guy can say anything and make it sexual. Most of it _is_ sexual, but he could probably read the phone book and make me think about sex. Finally, I just blurt out what I'm thinking.

"Why does everything you say sound like sex? I mean, you talk about sex a lot. I mean…this isn't coming out right." I run a hand through my hair and glance at the floor, frustrated.

"Edward, you haven't seen sex talk yet. Just wait until later, sweet cheeks. I plan to tell you in extreme detail exactly what I want to do to that body of yours. Or should I go ahead and begin the description now?"

My cock is straining against the buttons of these jeans. I adjust myself, not very discreetly, and head back toward the kitchen.

"I think I need more alcohol," I mumble and start for the refrigerator.

Jasper follows close behind, and as I pull three more beers out of the fridge, he asks me to get a lime as well. I look at him questioningly but grab a lime out of the drawer. When I stand back up, I realize he has a bottle of Patron, a knife and a salt shaker in his hands.

"You said you needed more alcohol. Whatever it takes, Edward." He smirks at me and heads back into the living room. All I can do is follow.

ooOOoo

10:52 p.m. Riley's mouth is on my dick. He's sucking and licking and, God, it feels amazing. This is all happening so fast, but I don't want to think. Thinking will make me stop and stopping means I won't get o – damn, this guy knows how to use his tongue.

When we returned to the living room earlier with tequila and beer, Jasper had made a comment about how I'm "hotter than Brad Pitt with a bad accent" then cut the lime right on the coffee table and pulled me down onto the couch. In the middle again. Of course. I had barely set down the three bottles of beer before Riley was licking salt off his hand, sticking a lime wedge in my lips, and throwing back a swig of tequila. He then wrapped his lips around mine so we could taste the lime and the remnants of the Patron on his tongue together. It registered in my mind just as he was pulling back that Jasper had been rubbing my right thigh through the entire thing. I turned to him in a daze, and he only smirked and leaned in to kiss me.

In no time, all three of us were shirtless, tequila and salt being licked off of various body parts at random. I don't know if it was the liquor or the anticipation but I slowly became more relaxed with it all. I started making out pretty hard core with Jasper and almost didn't realize Riley had undone my belt and unbuttoned my jeans until he pulled my dick out of my boxer briefs and began stroking it leisurely.

And now we're here. My cock is in his mouth, and I'm kissing Jasper and _fuck_. I want both of them and everything and all of it, and that bed is just waiting in the other room and, God if he doesn't stop, I'm going to come right here, right now.

"Wait," I say around Jasper's tongue in my mouth.

They both stop instantly and move to their respective sides of the couch. Despite the booze in our systems, they must be taking this very seriously.

"No, I mean, don't stop totally. I just, I was going to…" I trail off, not sure how to say I was about to shoot my load down Riley's throat.

Jasper just grins and leans back in to kiss my chest and neck. "Told you he couldn't wait to suck your cock." He grabs my hand and pulls me off the couch, gesturing for Riley to follow us, and as we turn down the hallway, I realize he's taking me to the bedroom. To that bed. My dick, that is currently sticking out of my jeans and boxer briefs, twitches.

Riley and Jazz are both unzipping their jeans and letting them slide to the floor, so I follow suit. Mine are already unbuttoned so it doesn't take much effort. When I look back up from the floor, Riley has moved to lie on the bed and tells me to come to him. I walk over and sit next to him, noticing Jasper digging in a nightstand next to us.

Just as Riley starts kissing my neck, Jasper produces a bottle of lube and a box of condoms from the nightstand, tosses them on the bed, and slides off his black boxer briefs. _Oh my fuck, he's big_. The man has girth _and_ length. I'm not small but damn. I try not to stare as he walks toward me, so I look to Riley, who is stroking himself over his little red briefs. The kisses he's peppering along my collarbone feel amazing, and I instinctively reach for my own crotch. I close my eyes and give myself over to sensation. I feel a hand from my left side cover my own on my dick and gently pull off my underwear. The same hand cups my balls while I touch myself, and I feel a second pair of lips on my chest.

"Just like that Edward. Touch yourself right there. Unh. Fuck. I want to fuck you so bad. I've wanted to fuck you since the first day you walked into the shop, with your sexy little polo shirts and your crazy hair. You have no idea how many times I've fantasized about fucking you."

"Jesus Christ," is all I can coherently get out.

"Not Jesus. Jasper. And I'll take that to mean you want more." Jasper slides his hand from my balls up over my own on my dick and further up along my stomach and chest. He pulls my chin toward his until I'm looking right at his face and says, "Edward, there's only one way for this to go. You're going to let Riley suck your dick like he was in the living room while you let me fuck you from behind like I've been thinking about for months. If we all like it, it can happen again. And again and again. But the chance of either one of us 'falling in love' with you or some shit is very slim. Are you sure you're comfortable with that?"

Well. He certainly just puts it all out there in the open, doesn't he?

"I want this. God, I want this," I whisper, and Riley resumes kissing along my neck, down my chest, across my stomach, closer and closer to where I need him. Jasper scoots back toward the head of the bed and gently pulls me back toward him. He takes my hand and wraps it around his dick, while I watch Riley move closer to us and settle himself between my legs.

I'm stroking Jazz's monster cock, and he moans, low and sultry. "Shit, that feels so good. Fuck. Harder. I said harder. That's it. Do you want this inside you? Do you want to feel what it's like to be fucked while getting sucked off? Unh, Edward."

Riley lifts up from where he's been kissing and caressing my inner thighs and leans over my prone body. He kisses me, licking along my lower lip until I grant him access to my mouth with his tongue. I hear Jasper stand up from the bed and suddenly Riley pulls away from our kiss. He leans backward and lies with his head on the edge of the bed near where Jasper is standing against it.

"Come here," Riley whispers softly, almost shyly, to me. I move toward him on all fours until he stops me. "No. Turn around."

Confused for a moment, I sit back on my heels and try to figure out the logistics of this. A light bulb goes off suddenly. Aha. I move to the side and gently straddle Riley, facing his feet. As I move to all fours, I back up slowly until my ass is above his head, my dick bobbing in his face.

"There you go, E. Quick learner," Jasper says and smacks my ass playfully. I'm facing the wrong way so I can't see his face, but I can only imagine he's wearing his trademark smirk. And, come to think of it, his socks. I never saw him take them off like Riley and I did. Freak.

As Riley takes me in his mouth again, I feel Jasper's finger slowly caressing my back entrance. I hear the bottle of lube snap open and the cool sensation of it dripping down my crack. Slowly and gently, he eases a finger in. As he's working, preparing me, I notice the telltale crinkle of a condom wrapper and the sound of him rolling one onto himself.

"Now Edward. I can either do this the way I've been imagining it, or you can tell me what you want. Which is it?"

With Riley's lips wrapped around my dick and Jasper's long finger moving in my ass, I can barely think but somehow force out, "You. In me."

I hear a soft chuckle behind me. "Oh Edward, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that."

Then it happens. I feel him ease into me, stretching me in all the right ways. That, along with the feeling of Riley sucking me off, nearly makes me blow my load instantly.

"Fuck, Edward. You're so tight. That feels so good. I just want to slam into you. Shit. I can't stop myself. Tell me if I go too hard." And with that, he pounds in to me. The sensation is incredible. Overwhelming almost. Riley has me so far in, I'm hitting the back of his throat, and Jasper is so far in me, I think I might scream.

Just as we start a steady rhythm, I realize I am positioned with my face directly over Riley's dick. It occurs to me that I should probably return the favor, so I take him in my hand and lick the length of his shaft slowly, but steadily.

I expect Riley's voice but, not surprisingly, hear Jasper's. "Oh shit. I can see you doing that. Fuck, that turns me on even more. Suck him Edward. Suck him hard so we can all come together."

Honestly, I have no idea how good of a blow job I'm giving. I am entirely too focused on my own pleasure to be giving my best performance, but I can't help it. Jazz is pounding hard and relentlessly. Riley's mouth is warm and wet with just the right amount of suction. Suddenly, I feel the familiar ache building in my balls. I can't hold it off this time. I'm going to come. Hard.

"Fuck. I'm gonna…shit. Oh God, I'm going to come so hard in your ass right now Edward." Jasper is loud and proud, groaning through his orgasm like he wants the whole neighborhood to hear. I feel him pulse inside me and that's all it takes for me to fall over the edge too, my semen spurting down Riley's throat.

Just as I'm coming down from the high, I realize I've let go of Riley somewhere in the midst of it all. I take him back in my mouth and hand. In mere seconds, he's pulling away and coming all over his own stomach and chest. Jasper has fallen onto the bed and is staring at my hand helping Riley finish. He hands me a tee shirt, which I use to wipe off Riley's mess, and then I let it fall to the floor, lying back on the bed next to them.

"Damn, that is the hottest thing I've done in a long time. I think I could do this every night." Jasper vocalizes what we are all thinking, and Riley and I both nod in agreement, too exhausted to speak.

The three of us lie there, sweaty and panting. Sated. I guess I won't be going to bed alone tonight. The thought makes me happy.

We might not have forged a conventional relationship, but I know one thing. I'm no longer hard.

Give me twenty minutes.

ooOOoo

**A/N: So this was my entry for the Dirty Talking Jasper contest, of which I won Judges' Choice alongside tuesdaymidnight's Wanderlust. Wow. I'm so excited, I might pee myself. I do have plans for these boys. RL is about to get crazy with a move in April but put me on alert and you'll know when I continue their little rendezvous...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Where to start? Thank you MeteorMuse for betaing this. You challenge me. Hard. Also, to TippyL for prereading and telling me when something is hot or not.**

**Thanks to sadtomato for all your HUGE help in outlining this first story of mine, for pimping Hard in your BP&P A/N, and for this new adventure we are embarking on.**

**Finally, thank you PPSS for featuring Hard today on the Slash Brigade Pick. I greatly appreciate it ladies.**

**SMeyer owns Twilight. If I did, Bella would have become Edward's beard while he was fucking Riley or Jasper in Breaking Dawn.**

Sun pierces the window, making its way across the sheets and right into my eyes. I glance at the clock. 6:20 a.m. Seriously? I'm trying to figure out why I'm awake, when my phone buzzes on the nightstand. Ah. There's the culprit. Who the fuck texts before, like, 8:00? I close my eyes and snuggle into my pillow.

_Bzzz bzzz._

Fuck. Instead of throwing the comforter over my head like I want to, I stick my hand out, blindly reaching for the phone. Finally, I grab it and pull it back into the warmth of the blankets. The screen glows brightly, and I squint.

_Are you ready for more? Coming by the coffee shop today?_

Memories of the night before flood my senses. Heineken and Christoph Waltz, shots of Patron and naked torsos, then Jasper pounding into me from behind as Riley sucked my cock from below. I'm hard in an instant, but this is the good hard. The kind of hard that craves more of something it already knows to be great. Amazing. Satisfying.

Knowing that jerking off won't feel half as good as last night's tryst, I lie back on the bed with my phone and reply.

_I could use a macchiato…a few HOURS from now. Ass._

I doze off easily with a content grin on my face, but another text buzzes me awake after only a few minutes.

_You're a lazy slacker._ _I've already had Riley AND a large coffee this morning._

Before I can come up with a response, there's another buzz.

_By the way, you don't want to start talking about asses. I'll own you. Just like I owned your ass last night._

Jesus. It's way too early for this kind of talk. Jasper talk. I love it, but I'm worn out. I stick the phone on the empty pillow next to my own and drift back to sleep, remembering my hasty exit the night before.

Jasper and Riley had both shifted around in the bed getting cozy almost immediately after the three of us got off. Uncertain as to any post-threesome etiquette, I stood slowly and grabbed my boxer briefs off the floor along with my jeans and socks.

As I dressed, I felt eyes on me from the bed, but for some reason I was suddenly too shy to look back. I leaned over to reach for my polo and realized with a grimace that it was the shirt Jasper had handed me to wipe off Riley's chest.

Now I'm no pretty boy, but the last thing I'm going to do is take the walk of shame wearing a shirt with another dude's cum smeared across the front of it. No way, no how. Okay, so I might indeed be a pretty boy, but that's beside the point.

Still hesitant to make eye contact, I looked in the general direction of the bed and cleared my throat.

"Uh, you wouldn't have a shirt I could borrow to get home in, would you?"

"Of course. In the closet behind you. I'd get up but…" I looked up and realized Riley was already fast asleep, curled into Jasper's shoulder.

Finally making eye contact with him, I chuckled a bit under my breath.

"Guess some guys can't hold their tequila, huh?"

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't the tequila that made him this relaxed, E. Thanks for coming over. You don't have to leave, you know. There's plenty of room for three here." Jasper held my gaze as if daring me to look away.

"Eh, yeah, I should probably get home. I don't like waking up in a strange bed," I lamely mumbled as I made my way to the closet door.

"Suit yourself. Remember what I said. This doesn't have to be a one-time thing Edward. No reason to feel used, abused or otherwise embarrassed. We'll talk soon, yeah?"

"Yeah, I've got your cell number, and I see you guys every morning, so I'll just talk to you Monday."

"Text me so I've got your number too. Riley has to cover a shift tomorrow, and I get bored on the weekends." Jasper gave me his best pout, so I pulled out my phone and texted the first thing I could think of.

_For a good time, call me._

With that, I grabbed the first shirt I could find, pulled it on and made my way down the hallway with my soiled pink polo in hand.

It wasn't until I was grabbing a late night snack at the local Jimmy Johns that I looked down.

_Jesus was a Hippie _the shirt touts in huge black letters.

I should have been embarrassed. Maybe even pissed. But instead, I just smiled and laughed.

ooOOoo

_You getting up sometime today?_

The text is from an unrecognizable local number. I assume it's Riley and that Jasper has asked him to further annoy me into coming to the coffee shop.

_Why don't you come get me 'up'?_

I snicker, hoping Riley has fun with that response. As I wait for a reply, I get out of bed and stretch my limbs. 10:43. Not bad. I haven't slept in this late in months. I haven't gotten laid in months either. I sense a correlation between these activities.

My phone rings, and I jump, startled. The same number is displayed on the screen, so I answer with a brief, "What's up?"

"Edward? It's Riley."

"Yeah, I hope so after that text I sent."

"Ha. Yeah, sorry, I'm not as good at the dirty innuendo as Jazz is, so I thought I'd just give you a call. You shower yet?"

"Not exactly. I was heading that way now. Why?"

"We go play ball with some guys at the rec center on Saturday afternoons when we're both off work. Wanna join us?"

"Umm, what kind of ball? Basketball? And you're off work already?"

"Yep and yes. I was only covering the morning rush. Just got off."

I snort. "I bet you did," I half-whisper.

Good God, Jasper has rubbed off on me. Realizing I just thought the phrase 'rubbed off', I snort again. I've reverted to twelve-year-old boy behavior overnight. This is sad.

"Uhh, what was that?" While I scramble for a response, he continues on, "Anyway, we're meeting up at 11. I'm gonna be a few minutes late, but Jasper should be there. See you in a few?"

"Sure. But Riley, I'm warning you. I'm about half as good at basketball as I am at shooting pool. So, I hope these guys go easy on me."

"No problem, man. It's all for fun really. A bunch of high school players that wish they'd been good enough for college ball, really."

As I hang up, I should be wondering what I've gotten myself into. Instead, I wonder how Jasper hides his huge cock in basketball shorts.

ooOOoo

11:03 a.m. I walk into the basketball courts area of the rec center but don't see Jasper, so I make my way slowly toward a water fountain hoping he finds me first.

Two long drinks later, I stand back up and amble toward the bathrooms. Still no sight of him. I decide I might as well piss instead of standing here like a freak stalker, and when I come back out, I nearly run smack into Riley.

"Hey," I say, with a sigh of relief.

"What's up? Where's J?"

"I haven't seen him yet, so I wasted a few minutes in the bathroom. I hate feeling conspicuously out of place."

Riley frowns and glances across the courts. "Yeah, I don't see him either. Weird. Anyway, let's join the game. Looks like they're just getting started."

"Ri-baby! About time, man!" A tall dude with a dorky grin calls across the court in our direction and waits for us to catch up to him. As we get closer, I realize the smile is the only thing dorky about this guy. He's kind of…hot. Well toned but lean, mile-long legs, and forearms that ripple when he moves his arms are just a start. He's also got killer blue eyes and dark hair that you know would be curly if he'd just let it grow another inch. Sexy.

"What's up Garrett? Garrett, this is Edward. Edward, Garrett. You see J yet?"

Garrett and I exchange nods before he speaks again. "Nope, the crew was just waiting for you guys to get here to start up. You prefer Shirts again?"

Riley blushes and glances my direction. "Yeah, that's cool."

"Well, Edward. Guess that means you're Skins. Strip it down, baby. We're all ready."

With another grin, Garrett turns on his heel and jogs toward the 'crew', while I stand there trying to reconcile last night's Riley, whose toned upper body I licked tequila off, with this Riley, who is too shy to take his shirt off for a game of basketball. Also, what kind of douchebag calls everyone 'baby'? Riley and Jasper actually like this guy? Jeez.

With a shrug, I pull off my tee shirt and toss it on a bench next to several others. I turn, adjusting the drawstring on my shorts, and catch Riley blatantly staring at my chest.

"Not fair," I whisper. "Any of these other guys going to enjoy the view?"

"Not hardly, although I've had my suspicions about Garrett for awhile now. They all know about Jazz and I though, so it's cool."

"Sweet. Let's play some ball." I assume a way more confident pose than I should possibly be able to muster and make my way on to the court, Riley at my side, just as Jasper runs in, peeling off his shirt and yelling apologies. Apparently, he got held up on the phone with his mom and couldn't get off until essentially swearing he'd bring Riley down for Thanksgiving.

We get started, and I try my hardest not to ogle Jasper's chest and, obviously, his dick. Basketball shorts leave little to the imagination, and as big as he is, it almost seems he isn't wearing anything underneath. We're talkin' Olympic sized.

The game is good. Fun, even. There's lots of testosterone - grunting, ball-scratching and lewd comments about people's moms thrown about – but all in all, I have a good time and make some new potential friends along the way.

Twice I get the feeling that Garrett is doing a little more than just guarding the ball. He doesn't exactly cop a feel, but he definitely enters my zone, if you know what I mean. I find myself not exactly minding though.

The game ends, and I grab my phone off the bench. 1:31 p.m. Not a bad time to get a shower and a late lunch. I grab a quick drink from the fountain again, and Riley comes up behind me with my shirt in hand.

"Here."

"Thanks man."

"Listen, we're gonna head home and clean up," he continues, as I put on my shirt and wipe the sweat from my brow.

"That's cool. Thanks for inviting me out today. I had a great time."

"Yeah, sure. So…"

I look up and realize he's waiting for something, but I can't figure out what.

"So?" I ask. I glance over his shoulder to see Jasper and Garrett talking near the Exit door. Riley turns and we start to head toward them together.

"Do you have plans tonight or…" Riley's voice trails off, a subtle invitation to their place lingering at the end.

"Oh. Right. Um. Can I let you know? I'm pretty beat." We both blush at the thought of what caused my fatigue.

"Sure. You've got both our numbers now, so just give us a call."

We reach Jasper and Garrett, and the four of us continue out to the sidewalk. Jasper and Riley stop at a parking lot and get in an old station wagon.

I start to laugh. I can't help it. This Subaru Outback from, like, 1985 screams gay hippies. Riley turns to look at me from the driver's seat and starts to chuckle as well.

"Hey man. No payments."

"I get you. It's perfect for you, Ri-baby." I catch Garrett giving me a curious look at my use of his nickname. I had heard it about twenty times during our game, and it kind of stuck in my head. I like it. It's sweet.

"Hey now, nobody calls Ri-baby 'Ri-baby' but me," he says, eyebrows raised.

"What? You got a copyright on that shit?" I'm almost impressed with my own witty forwardness, when Garrett throws back his head and laughs.

"I think I like this new kid," Garrett says, looking me up and down. His eyes linger just a little too long on my chest before he adds, "Well, I'm the other direction. See you guys next week?"

Jasper and Riley both nod, and they all turn to me, so I can't help but shrug and nod in agreement. Maybe this can become part of my new routine. Coffee, class, getting fucked by two hot dudes, basketball. Sounds like a plan.

I'm pulled from my ridiculous thoughts by Jasper's voice.

"Well, I guess we'll hear from you later on, E. I know my cock is impatient to feel you again. Especially after you flaunted your sweet little ass all over that court today."

Riley ducks his head bashfully as he starts up the wagon. Poor kid is as embarrassed as me at J's words, even though he's been around it for years. With a shy grin, I nod and turn down the sidewalk toward home. I'm already hard in anticipation.

ooOOoo

One long steaming shower and a jerk off session featuring Riley's lips later, I'm getting dressed for the day. 3:08 p.m. I feel like I wasted the entire day.

Teal blue Lacoste, check. Fashionably dark jeans with strategically placed rips, check. Hair waxed and placed in the perfect position, check. Saturday evening plans? Nada.

I sigh and take one last glance in the mirror before wandering over to the couch. I toss my phone on the coffee table and sit unceremoniously. These are the times I wish I had someone to go out with. Someone's company to enjoy while hoping my ID and charming smile can get me a beer on the patio at Flat Branch Brewery. Someone to laugh at my witty banter after catching a movie at RagTag Cinema. Hell, someone to make out with in the back row _during_ a movie at RagTag.

Instead, I'm on my couch, in my fixer-upper house, contemplating whether to eat my leftover sub sandwich from 1 a.m. or order a fresh sub sandwich for delivery, so I don't have to go eat somewhere by myself.

Something in my subconscious brings Riley's comment to the front of my mind, and I contemplate his offer. Do I want what happened last night to happen again? Yes. Do I fully understand the rules of this game we seem to be playing? No. Not at all. Maybe it's not a game. They both seem so straight-forward. Genuine. Like really all they want is just to fuck me. And fuck me they did. Damn, I'm hard again just thinking about it.

My cock twitches in my jeans, and I reach for the phone again, but it's already buzzing. Someone is texting.

_Wanna hit up a party tonight? It's at a basketball player's place, so there should be a good crowd. Booze. Music. Very unlikely to get busted._

Jasper. A party. I still haven't had that college experience yet, so I guess I could join them. Hmm.

As I'm thinking about my other pathetic options, another text comes through.

_I promise we'll make it worth your while afterward…_

Fuck. I'm in.

_What time? Pick me up?_

We make the necessary arrangements via texts, and I look at the clock again. 3:32. Plenty of time to get some assignments done before they pick me up at 9:00. I have a feeling I'll be too tired tomorrow.

ooOOoo

I've just put the finishing touches on my article about window treatments that compliment the style and architecture of your home, and I glance up to admire the Twilight Tartan curtains I just finished hanging a few hours ago. Lost in thoughts of other finishing touches that will bring the living room together, I'm nearly shocked out of my skin when the doorbell rings repeatedly.

I glance at the clock on my way to the door. 8:42. They're early. I swing the door open with what I hope is a relaxed smile on my face and barely get out a hello before Jasper is pushing past me into the house.

"So this is how the rich half lives, huh?"

I cringe as I close the door and turn around while Riley gives me an apologetic shrug.

"Come on in Jazz. Make yourself at home. You tell me. Does it look like I'm the 'rich half'?"

"It's not too shabby Edward. The reds in this rug here really bring out the dark wood trim details." Jasper's eyes are shining, and I feel certain he's making fun of me, but I automatically say thank you.

Riley stands awkwardly by the front door, holding a bottle of something dark.

"Come on in, man. I guess we have time for a tour."

After showing them around without trying to ramble on about the work I've put into the place, we end up in the kitchen. Riley puts the bottle on the counter and asks for a few shot glasses, which I pull from a cabinet up high. I rarely drink liquor at home, but I do have a sparse assortment of bar supplies.

He pours three full shots of what I can now see is some rum called Sailor Jerry's and hands one each to Jasper and I before taking up his own.

"Here's to debauchery," Jasper toasts before downing his shot. Riley and I follow suit and in a moment we are all coughing and sputtering.

"Damn. That's awful."

"Again. It's good for ya." Riley surprises me with his enthusiasm by pouring three more and passing them around, then fills a flask he produces from his jacket pocket.

"Alright, let me grab my wallet and keys, and we can get out of here," I say quickly, hoping to avoid round three.

I move down the hallway to my bedroom, grab my things from the dresser, and take one last glance in the mirror at my hair. Back in the living room, Jasper and Riley break apart from what appeared to be one hot and heavy kiss, so I clear my throat and ask if they're ready to go. Jasper has other ideas, however. He grabs my elbow, pulling me closer to them and nudges Riley my way.

"Kiss," he demands.

Riley and I look at each other, hesitating for a second, and I know I'm going to have to make the first move, so I gently place my hand on the back of his neck and pull him ever-so-slowly toward me.

Our lips meet, and it's slow. Soft. Almost timid. I'm just about to deepen the kiss when I feel his tongue gently grazing my bottom lip, so I open my mouth slightly and let him in. My cock starts to harden as images from last night run through my brain, when suddenly I feel warm pressure against my hipbone. My eyes fly open as I realize Riley has thrust himself closer to me, and I catch Jasper palming himself in my peripheral vision.

After a few more seconds of soft grinding and kisses, Riley backs away and clears his throat. He looks at me shyly up through his eyelashes and says, "I guess if we're gonna make that party, we should probably head out."

I wipe the corner of my lip and nod in agreement, then move to shut off a few lights. After a quick crotch adjustment and another snicker from Jasper about how nicely my paint choice compliments the countertops, we're on our way out to see what the night holds.

ooOOoo

12:29. I think. Maybe my phone screen says 1:22 and the nine is just in my head. I close one eye to see if I can tell any better just as Riley plops down on the couch next to me.

"Where've you guys been?" I ask, only it probably comes out as one big slur.

"Just mingling. Making out in the bathroom upstairs. You know." Riley grins as Jasper sits on the arm of the couch and drapes his arm across the back.

"Not fair. I wanna make out." I pout as they both laugh at me.

"Well Edward, you're gonna have to sober up a bit before anyone will be interested in kissing that sloppy mouth." Jasper smoothes his hand back and forth over the back of the couch, and I'm mesmerized by his fingers. Long, dextrous fingers that worked some magic only twenty-four hours ago when we were all in their bed.

"Hey man. Seriously, how much did you drink?" I'm snapped alert by Riley's voice in my ear.

"I don't know. I told you I don't do hard liquor well." Riley has poured shot after shot of Sailor Jerry's the second my red Solo cup empties itself of beer. I started throwing them out in random spots in this apartment we're in, so I'm not too bad off, but I've still lost count.

"Well, come on. We'll get you up and around, and you'll sober up in no time." Riley hauls me to my feet, and we make our way through the crowd of who's who at the university, before finding the back door and stepping out onto a quiet patio.

"Finally. Air I can breathe that isn't tainted by college girl perfume or athlete stench."

"You might wanna keep it down, E. We _are_ at a basketball player's house. Those are some big dudes, too." Jasper puts me in my place, all while laughing at my fuzzy state.

"Here. Eat these. It'll help." He produces a bag of spicy salted peanuts from his pocket and tosses them to me. I should probably think twice about why J has peanuts in his pocket, but instead I realize just how hungry I am. I never did finish that sandwich this afternoon.

I scarf down the small handful of nuts and stick the empty wrapper in my own pocket. Closing my eyes, I take several deep breaths, enjoying my buzz yet hoping someone will say it's time to leave. Instead, when I open my eyes, I see that Jasper has wasted no time pushing Riley up against the side of the apartment building and groping him.

Hmm. I almost want to join in after the encounter in my house earlier, but I hesitate. I'm just about to tell them I'm going to call a cab, when Riley grabs me by the shirt and pulls me toward them, not even breaking his liplock.

I stumble their way, and before I know it, Jasper is kissing me while still groping Riley's crotch. I lose myself in the sensation of his lips – soft, wet, tongue slowly licking along my own – when I feel a hand graze my side. I look down just as Riley reaches my nipple and rubs against it, hard enough to feel good but soft enough to make me want more. My cock stirs. I want this. This thing, whatever it is, I want it again.

"Shall we?" Jasper's voice is low, gravelly.

"Shall we what? Here?" I panic slightly until I realize he's just asking if we are both ready to leave.

"Shall we go back to our place and fuck?"

I gulp. This boy has a way with dirty words that makes me want to blow him until dawn.

"Yeah, let's go." Riley is already moving around the side of the building toward the parking lot. Eager. Just like me.

ooOOoo

Jasper pulls into their lot after stopping at a gas station for more spicy peanuts – God damn those things were good - and a big bottle of Gatorade to sober me up. As we make our way up the stairs to their door, I scarf peanuts but only sip from the bottle. The food and cool night air have me feeling much more alert, but I don't want a sloshy stomach. Not sexy.

Once inside, Riley goes to the kitchen and pours three big glasses of water while Jazz turns on a few lights. I move to the couch and sprawl in the center cushion without hesitation. Jasper must notice because he chuckles as he sits next to me with the water he just accepted from Riley.

"Far cry from last night, E. We thought you were gonna run screaming before sitting on the couch between us."

"Yeah, well. The thought did actually cross my mind." I take several gulps from my glass and start to feel even more level-headed.

"Is there any reason to have a conversation about where this is or isn't heading, Edward?" Riley studies me carefully. I think he's been thinking about this 'conversation' a lot.

My rambling is proof that, while sobering, I'm still pretty tipsy. "Let's see … you two are together. You're both hot. I'm pretty hot myself. You want me. Both of you, that is. Want … me. This isn't love and I'm cool with that. Just fucking. And I … I only know that I want … to be fucked. To fuck. I don't know. Let's all fuck."

"Damn. I think Jasper got in your head, man. If I'm not mistaken, it sounds like you're ready to fuck." Riley can't help but smile as he repeats my use of the word, teasing me.

Fuck teasing. I go for it. I lean over Riley and force my lips onto his. "You're fucking right," I growl into his mouth. This isn't the kiss from earlier. This is hard, hot. Passion. Sensation. Tension. It's all there in this one kiss.

I turn my head slightly to deepen it and feel the slight scrape of Riley's stubble rub my cheek. It's not the gritty sandpaper feeling like when I rub my hand over my own face at the end of the day. This feels sexier, a texture I haven't often felt before, and the sensation goes straight to my groin. With a groan, I pull back and reach for the hem of his shirt.

"This. Off." As I watch Riley pull his shirt off and throw it on the floor, I palm his cock through his jeans. He's hard - almost as hard as me.

When I sense movement from behind me, I turn and realize Jasper has simply been watching us. No talking, no touching, just watching, the gleam of lust in his eyes.

"Is, I mean, this is okay, isn't it?" I don't want to stop, but I can't help but ask since Jasper has seemed to take charge of our encounters thus far.

"Oh Edward. It's more than okay. In fact, I want to watch you do just whatever it is that you've wanted to do with Riley. I'm _positive_ it's okay with him."

I turn back to Riley who has his right hand on my thigh and his left on his own bulge. Suddenly shy, I feel the need for reassurance.

"Riley, I mean, are you sure? What do you want me to do?"

"Didn't you just say you wanted to fuck?" He looks deep in my eyes, and I can tell he wants it. Me. Fucking him. God, that's so hot.

I begin to touch him lightly, starting at his neck and working a path down his collarbone, over his chest, and across his abs, never once breaking eye contact. After a few passes, my fingers linger over his nipples, squeezing and tugging at them. Riley arches his back off the sofa with a groan.

"God. Yes. That feels amazing, Edward."

I feel a hand on my lower back and realize it's Jasper trying to move me closer to Riley, so I lean over and place open-mouthed kisses all along his neck. His chest. He tastes clean, like how fresh laundry smells. Rather surprising for a hippie.

As I reach for the button on Riley's jeans, he sticks his hands underneath my shirt and softly rubs my sides. My body reacts by curling slightly inward at the tickle of his touch, but I focus on relaxing and let him pull my shirt off over my head. As his hands return to my sides, I immediately go back to the button on his pants. Unbutton. Unzip. He lifts his hips off the couch so that I can slide the jeans down over his hips.

And there, underneath it all, Riley is wearing quite possibly the funniest thing I've ever seen. He's got on these tiny shiny briefs that say "How Many Licks Does it Take?" on them. I try, I really try, to maintain my composure. I mean, we were having a pretty sexy moment there. But then, from over my shoulder, Jasper chuckles under his breath. I snicker. He chuckles again, and by then Riley's eyes are open, and he's looking down, and we all just die laughing.

When he's regained composure, Riley tries to explain himself. "Laundry day."

I raise my eyebrows in question, still giggling. "Laundry day will never explain why you even have those in the first place, man."

"Okay, fine. They were a gag gift from J two years ago for Christmas, and he pouts when I don't wear them every once in awhile. So, I brought them out today to make him happy."

"Ha ha. Well that's very sweet Riley, but I'm afraid those are going to have to go." I stick an index finder in the non-existent waistband on either side of him and pull them down and off. He's gone slightly soft from our distraction, so I take him in my hand and stroke slowly, gently.

"Fuck. God, that looks amazing, Edward. Keep doing that and then suck him." Jasper has moved to the edge of the coffee table in front of us, I'm assuming for a better view of the show. He's got his hand on the button of his own jeans, so I can only imagine what his plans are as things progress.

Without hesitating, I lean over and wrap my lips around the head of Riley's dick, just enough to get it wet. Get a taste. Feel. God, does he have a pretty penis. It's not huge like Jasper's and it isn't thick like mine, but it's perfect. Pretty, with it's veins and pink hue.

"Don't tease him now, E. Suck it. Now." Jasper must be getting off on this shit because he's become suddenly demanding.

With that, I take his cock by the base firmly with one hand, place the other on his inner thigh, and suck. Long, hard pulls where I take him as far down as I can, followed by several short, shallow licks. Repeat. Over and over until I hear moans from both Riley _and_ Jasper.

"Fuck, Edward. Shit. That feels so good. I'm gonna…stop. Please fuck me. Stop." Riley may be shy and he may not speak often, but it seems when you get him hot, he knows exactly what he wants.

I pull off of him roughly and look over at Jasper, questioning. He takes his hand out of his boxers and stands up abruptly

"Come on. Let's go to the bedroom. More space. I want to watch you two fuck. Hard."

Jesus. This is it. It's all going to happen again, but this time I'm the one in control. The anticipation makes my cock strain impossibly harder. Because I've still got my jeans on, I unfasten them as we walk down the hall and step out of them once we've entered the room.

Jasper goes to the nightstand and pulls the same bottle of lube and condoms out of the top drawer, while Riley is already scooting on to the middle of their enormous bed. I move toward him slowly and pull my boxer briefs off before sitting on the edge of the bed next to his legs.

Once we're all three naked and comfortable, I resume with the kissing from earlier. Neck, chest, nipple, stomach. I stroke him softly, and he reaches for my cock, taking it in a firm grip.

Christ, that feels amazing, but if we don't get this thing going, I'm going to come all over his hand. Wouldn't that be embarrassing? I reach for the bottle of lube, open it, and put some in my left hand. Using the little puddle to coat two fingers on my right hand, I massage them gently around his entrance, then slowly push one finger inside. Riley and Jasper have been kissing during this process, and I can't help but stare at their mouths, tongues twisted in passion.

As Riley groans into Jasper's mouth, I add another finger and slowly move them. In. Out. In. Apart. Out. He's writhing against my fingers, and I know he's ready for me, so I pull a condom off the strip and tear the package open. I stroke myself a few times, watching as Jasper breaks apart from their kiss and props himself back against the headboard. He's stroking his dick, and I can't help but watch that huge thing for a few seconds. Mesmerized.

I roll the condom on and move closer to Riley. He's lying on the bed next to Jasper's legs and has both knees up in the air, feet flat on the bed. Ready. Waiting. Watching to see what I'll do. It's amazingly sexy being with them both like this. I lean over his body, but bypass his lips and instead stretch farther over to suck on Jasper's nipple.

"Fuck, E. That feels good, but I want you to fuck Riley. Please. I want to see your cock deep in his ass while he jerks himself off."

I nearly come at the visual J has created but backtrack across Riley's body and position myself between his legs. With one more quick drizzle of lube, I lift his hips slightly off the bed and push into him slowly as he reaches for himself. I move slowly at first, but gain speed as I go, setting a steady rhythm.

There are several _mmm_'s and _ahh_'s coming from all three of us, but Jasper isn't satisfied yet.

"Edward, I told you to fuck him hard. Harder. Do it," he says, voice gravelly and low.

That does it. I start pounding relentlessly into Riley, a handful of an upper thigh in each of my hands. He's moving across the bed with every thrust, pulling and tugging on his own cock and moaning my name.

"Edward. Shit. Edward. Oh God, I-I'm coming." And with a long final moan, hot cum spurts all over his chest. I thrust harder, faster, less in rhythm and more erratic, seeking my own release.

As I'm pounding, Jasper leans over Riley from the side just in time to shoot his own semen all over Riley too. Watching him pushes me over the edge, and I thrust two more quick times before pulsing inside Riley.

"Shit," I make out before dissolving into a long groan, coming hard. I close my eyes and fully feel the ecstasy of release. When I open them, Jasper and Riley are kissing. Not rough, lustful kisses like before. No, these are soft, intimate kisses. Kisses that say "I love you" not "Let's fuck."

I slide off the bed, panting, and catch my breath from the floor. Pulling off the condom, I grab my boxer briefs and jeans and head for the bathroom to clean up. Remembering my shirt, wallet, and phone are in the living room, I grab them and pull the shirt on before returning to the bedroom with a towel for Riley. They are still kissing. Deeply. Lovingly. I pause, hesitating.

I was an active participant tonight, but now I just feel like a spectator.

ooOOoo

**Now before you get all "poor sad Edward" on me, let me tell you that I see this going maybe 12 chapters and there is no reason to feel bad for sweet little Edward. He'll fuck and be fucked and maybe even find love along the way. Who knows?**

**A short note on socks: I had several people ask about the sex sock talk from my o/s. A few even thought this was written by TeamBella23 because of the socks. So if you thought you were voting for the author of McFearless, I apologize. You're stuck with me instead. And to TB23, I meant no harm. Seriously. I'll lay off the socks! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the alerts and reviews and favorites and warm fuzzies. You guys are amazing and I love you all.**

**Thanks to the usual suspects: sadtomato for always finding a way for me to add more smut, TippyL for being my own personal proud momma cheerleader, and MeteorMuse for betaing and challenging me to use words other than fuck or cock in every sentence. ILY all SFM.**

**SMeyer owns Twilight. If I did, the Breaking Dawn fight scene would have instead been one big slashy fuckfest.**

ooOOoo

9:53 a.m. Tuesday morning. I'm walking across campus to my next class and dreading every step when I hear my name being called from across the way.

"Edward! Hey! Hey Edward! Hold up, man!"

I turn hesitantly. I don't quite recognize the voice, and I really don't want to get caught up in a conversation about a lecture or some other bullshit, so I'm taken completely by surprise when I see Garrett jogging toward me. He looks different than the other day. Instead of the sweaty shorts and tennis shoes from my memory, he's wearing jeans and a polo not unlike my own, and his hair has some kind of product in it making it curl a little in all these different directions. He looks good. He looks … gay. My dick hardens just at the thought.

I slow my steps and wait for him with a grin on my face, hoping I don't look eager. The last thing I need is for him to think I have some crush after only meeting him once.

"Hey man," he says, catching his breath easily. "Where you headed?'

"Eh, I have class at ten in A&S, so I'm just heading over that way. How about you?"

"I'm off for the next hour. Tuesdays and Thursdays at this time I usually grab a cup of coffee with a friend of mine, but she bailed on me today, so I guess I'll just wander." Garrett's voice is so relaxed and confident, the actual words he says feel like an afterthought. I'm so lost in his gentle tone, the lazy way 'coffee' and 'wander' roll off his tongue, that there's an awkward pause before I realize he's expecting me to respond. Conversation. Small talk. Right.

"Oh, that's cool. I didn't catch your major the other day?" I phrase it as a question, trying to hide my disappointment once I've processed the mention of his regular _female_ coffee date.

"Architectural Engineering. I'm only a sophomore though, so the course load isn't heavy yet. You?" I'm looking at him as he speaks, and now I'm mesmerized by his lips, not just his voice. They are the perfect shade of pink, and I have to force myself not to lean closer to see if he's wearing chapstick. Instead, I take a deep breath and respond.

"I'm pre-journalism, hoping for the magazine sequence. It's just my first year, but I tested out of a ton of pre-reqs last year, so I'm technically a sophomore, too. One perk of private prep school, I guess."

"I thought Jazz said you were Interior Design or something? I must have heard him wrong."

"No, not really wrong. My mom runs an interior design magazine back home. Someday, hopefully, I'll be there with her. I'd love to design jobs on the side though. That'd be a dream scenario."

Just as I stop in front of the entrance to the Arts and Science building, I realize he's been talking to Jasper about me and feel a pang of regret that we are about to part ways. I suddenly have so many things to ask him. "So, I guess I should head in."

"Yeah … unless … I mean, would you want to skip out and get some coffee?" The confidence of his voice from earlier has faded, and he looks at me expectantly, hopefully. The boy is asking me to coffee. Me. Him. Coffee.

"I love coffee," I blurt out. It's barely left my mouth before I'm cringing and ducking my head in embarrassment. Why do I always have to sound like such an idiot around hot guys?

"I actually hate coffee … but I love good conversation." His voice is soft, almost sweet, but his confidence has returned at my eagerness.

Oh God. Is he flirting? I lift my eyes from the pavement and force myself to look him in the eye. People are pushing all around us, trying to get in and out of the building we stand in front of, and I want to grab one of them by the sleeve and ask them if he's flirting with me.

"Oh. Um, cool. Well there's that new Starbucks right at the edge of campus or there's –ˮ

"What about Jazz and Ri's place? What's it called? Koala? Dakota? Something?" Out of nowhere, I feel a twinge of guilt in my stomach.

"Lakota. Um, we should probably go someplace closer. I definitely can't skip out on my 11:00 too."

"Okay, sure. Starfucks it is."

"Did you just say Star_fucks_?" I chuckle a little at his choice of words, but my mind instantly wants to put his voice saying the word 'fuck' on repeat.

"Yeah. You know, corporate America? Charging five bucks for a cup of sludge? Putting all the local shops out of business? Come on, everyone's heard it called Starfucks." He grins and elbows me gently in the side.

"No. Not everyone. But I have to admit, it's clever." I glance his way with a smile, and he's looking at me. Like, _looking_ looking. Okay, this is definitely entering flirting territory. Right? Fuck, my dick's getting hard.

He breaks our stare first by turning in the direction of Starbucks, and I follow quickly to catch up with his long stride. I had noticed he was tall during our game Saturday, but I didn't fully appreciate how long his legs are. The boy walks like he's on a runway, with a smooth, confident gait. I try to match him step for step but end up looking like a kid trying to miss all the sidewalk cracks, so I give up and hurry my pace to keep up.

It's only about a five minute walk, but I'm suddenly nervous about talking to him. Spending time together like … friends. Yeah, friends.

I don't have long to be nervous because he busts into questions about my past immediately. It doesn't take long to tell him all about my small family and my less-than-eventful life so far, but before I know it, we're stepping up to the counter to order.

"I'll have a Strawberry Vivanno Smoothie, and he wants a … what do you want, E?" Garrett turns to me, waiting for my answer, wallet in hand.

My head is screaming, "_YOU. I want YOU_!" and I'm shocked at my natural response, but I find it in me to muster, "Um, I'll just have a coffee."

Garrett smirks and rolls his eyes playfully. "They have, like, two hundred different coffee options, man. Can you be more specific?"

Now, here's the thing. If it were anyone else, I'd probably order a Grande Pick of the Day, black, and sip that disgusting shit politely, but for some reason, I feel comfortable in my less-than-manly coffee tastes. I feel comfortable being me. So I clear my throat, speak up and say, "Sorry. I'd like a Grande Iced Caramel Macchiato with an extra shot of espresso. Please."

"Now _that_ is a coffee order," Garrett says while handing the barista his debit card. Then he turns to look me straight in the eyes and slowly, very boldly, says, "What. A. Mouthful."

I think my mouth is hanging open, but I'm too dazed to close it. I'm frozen to the overpriced, artfully-stained concrete floor, and I definitely have a hard-on.

After Garrett grabs our drinks and a few napkins from the far end of the counter, he catches my eye and nods toward a few cozy chairs over by the windows. With a deep breath, I start to walk that way, pausing next to the refill station to discreetly adjust myself.

"So, where are you from?" I figure it's my turn to learn a little about him, so I waste no time asking once I've settled in my chair with my drink.

"Ohio actually. I got some offers from a few D1 schools, but I wanted a good education too, so I came here hoping to walk-on. I didn't make the final cut, but it's no big deal. I got a good academic scholarship that helps make up for the out-of-state tuition, and I can still shoot some hoops on the side. Know what I mean?"

I didn't have a clue what he meant. D1? Walk-on? I must be looking at him like he's grown a third head because he laughs and then clarifies.

"Basketball, Edward. I wanted to play college ball. For a Big 12 school, this one surprisingly still offers walk-on tryouts, so I gave it a shot. By the time I found out I wouldn't be playing, I'd already sorta fallen in love with the town and the school, so I decided to come here regardless. And my parents were swayed by the chunk of change I was awarded. So, here I am."

"Here you are." Right here. Having sort-of coffee. With me. I scramble for something else to discuss and remember his major. "So, Architectural Engineering. That's intense. You want to design commercial or residential?"

"Residential. I want to work for myself designing houses, but also own a contracting company to build them and actually see my ideas become tangible. There's nothing better than working with your hands to create something beautiful out of what starts as little more than a pile of wood and bricks."

There's something sensual about the way he describes his goals. I don't know if it's the way his voice raises slightly or the passion of his hand gestures as he talks, but it's such a turn on. I'm feeling so many different things sitting her talking with him, so I have to know. For sure.

"Wow. Athletic, smart, clear goals for the future … you must be quite the catch for some girl." I look Garrett in the eye, the most assured I've been in our entire encounter, and he chuckles slightly under his breath.

"Oh, E. I'm not so sure it's some girl I want to catch me." His relaxed tone is back, and he's looking at me like, well, frankly like he wants me to get on my knees and blow him right here, right now.

Fuck.

ooOOoo

12:21 p.m. It's lunch time. I've missed two classes more than I intended to today, but I can't bring myself to care. I walk through the line in the Union and grab some cheesy breadsticks. Not the healthiest option, but the best thing here and something to ease the coffee jitters. That extra shot might not have been the best idea.

Coffee with Garrett was nice. Nice enough that I did end up skipping out on my 11:00 class so we could talk more. Nice is the word I'm making myself use in my head so I don't get carried away and convince myself that he wants to marry me and adopt a bunch of little basketball-playing babies. Coffee was nice, and he is nice, and maybe we will have another nice time some day.

Maybe he thought it was nice too, because he gave me his number. I grin at the thought and stick my hand in my jeans pocket to make sure the napkin is still there. As if it would have fallen out.

I roll my eyes at myself and find a spot in the corner to quickly eat my breadsticks before going to work out at the Rec.

I pull the napkin out of my pocket before sitting down and stare at it while eating, careful not to drip marinara on it.

_For a good time, call me._

_-G_

Below that is his phone number and a ridiculously silly smiley face, complete with stuck-out tongue and wiggly eyebrows. The irony is not lost on me that he used the same phrase that I used when giving my number to Jasper. It's a pretty common phrase, but still. He has no idea what kind of good time I could show him.

ooOOoo

6:08 p.m. I'm late and half-jogging down the sidewalk toward downtown. I was supposed to meet Jasper for dinner at 6:00, and I lost track of time at my house. Who knew masturbating in the shower would take seven minutes? Jeez.

I rush through the doors of Addison's, the locally-owned, always-crowded restaurant he chose, and immediately spot him at the bar. Making my way through the throng of people, I try to catch his eye but he's texting on his phone and doesn't look up.

"Hey," I say, as I reach his side and slump on the stool next to him. "Sorry I'm late."

"Edward, my man! Don't you worry your sweet little buns. I got us on the list for a table, and ordered you a beer. No hard liquor. Just a Fat Tire and a smile."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." I reach for the beer and take a sizeable swig.

"So. Jackin' off keep you from leaving the house on time?"

I nearly spew my beer across the bar. "What? No. I mean, I – I was showering and stuff and the time got away from me." I'm rambling. I should just shut up.

"Yeah. Showering. I know how it is, man. Living alone, horny as fuck all the time, a lot of showering takes place. Just sayin'." Jasper gives me a sly grin, then takes a drink from his bottle.

"Well, whatever you say, Jazz. Sorry I'm late."

Just then a hostess comes to let us know our table is ready, so we settle up at the bar and follow her to a table. Once we are situated with our menus and drink orders, I ask Jasper where Riley is for sure. He said dinner would just be the two of us but never gave specifics in his texts earlier.

"Oh, he meets with his mom almost every Tuesday night for dinner. Kinda their thing since he moved out on his own a year or so ago. I think she's lonely. I join them sometimes, but mostly I just let him go do the family thing."

"Cool. I wish my mom was close enough to have dinner with. She's great." I decide on a steak salad to counteract the cheesy breadsticks from lunch and close my menu. "It'd be nice to have her closer."

"Yeah, I think gay men are momma's boys through and through. I know I can't have a conversation with mine without her turning on the waterworks and guilt tripping me about coming home." Jasper takes another drink of his beer and swallows.

Our waitress comes to take our order, and despite how busy the place seems, our food arrives shortly after. My steak salad looks amazing, but I try not to look at Jasper's medium rare "Super Deluxe Happy Fun Time Burger". Yes, that is the ridiculous fucking name, and it's practically bleeding all over his plate. Sick.

We spend the meal making small talk, getting to know more about each other. It's nice, in a way, to know more about him than the fact that he has an enormous cock and likes to talk dirty.

I find out that he plays guitar, loves Mexican food, and apparently prefers a bloody burger to a well done steak. Above all though, he really, truly seems to be in love with Riley. Every anecdote includes him in some form, he gets text messages from him throughout the entire meal (which I find endearing rather than rude), and he tells me they have plans to move to Austin once they've saved up some cash and spent a few more years close to Riley's mom.

Instead of the pangs of sadness I felt the entire cab ride home Saturday night, I feel nothing but happiness now, glad that they have found just what they need in each other. The only pangs I have are for myself. I've seen glimpses of what Riley and Jasper share, and I want that too. I want someone to do laundry with on Friday night, someone to make breakfast in bed for on Sunday morning, someone to have plans with for the future. Garrett flashes through my head, but I quickly push him aside. I've only just met the guy, and it's probably nothing more than a crush. I'm sure I'll learn that he has a crazy sock fetish in due time.

The last text message Jazz receives is a request that we meet Riley at RagTag, a movie theater/bar that typically draws the hippie and hipster crowd, so we argue over the check. I win, telling J he can buy me a few drinks later. The fewer chances I have to take on getting carded for ordering a round of beers, the better.

As we're leaving the restaurant, Jazz holds the door open for me, but it's almost not quite wide enough to get by. I slide past him awkwardly, and the fucker grabs my ass and growls in my ear. I glance at my phone to check the time. 7:42. The night is young.

ooOOoo

9:27 p.m. After a few beers in the bar, Riley complains about how loud it is enough times that Jasper and I agree to actually see a movie. This place is set up so that you can take your beer right into the theater with you. Each theater room is only about half the size of a typical place, with the front three rows consisting of thrift store couches and chairs, followed by standard rows of stadium theater seating.

Riley and I follow Jasper as he leads us all the way up the steps to the back row. "I don't like craning my neck," he explains, so I let Riley in front of me to sit next to Jazz, then settle into my seat.

The thing about RagTag is that they only play two movies at a time, and they only play independent films and limited release stuff. Choices are very limited, and often, you end up seeing something that fucks with your head or is in another language at best.

So when the screen comes on announcing we are there to see a presentation of the _Oscar Nominees for Animated Short Film_, Riley and I exchange a confused look and then bust up laughing.

"Seriously, J? Are you kidding me with this?" I ask over Riley's laughter.

"What? It was this or _I Love You Phillip Morris_. I'm not even about to watch Jim Carrey try to be gay." Jasper, as always, has no apologies for his actions and settles back with his beer, eyes on the screen.

As the lights dim, I realize there are only a handful of other people in the room, and they've all opted for the couches in the front. This could get … interesting, if I know anything at all about Jasper.

As the first short comes on, I try to keep my eyes trained on the screen. It's hard though. Jasper has put his arm across the back of Riley's seat, and is stroking my shoulder with a single finger. Slowly, he makes patterns on my arm that are so sensual I wish there was no shirt forming a barrier between our skin. My cock stiffens slightly, but I take a deep breath in and blow it out steadily. Nothing will happen here, right? We're in public. Out in the open. Right.

I go back to watching the screen, but now Jasper is whispering something in Riley's ear. It's just soft enough that I can't hear his words, but I can hear the low hum of his voice. I'm curious, wondering what they are discussing, but try to focus on the movie.

Suddenly, Riley reaches over to pull up the armrest between us, scoots closer to me and places his hand firmly on my inner thigh. He strokes gently. Up. Down. He circles around and closer to my crotch with each pass.

After a few long minutes of thigh massaging, Jasper nudges him from the other side, and he slides down the seat onto the floor. He's on his knees, and he turns his entire body toward me, looking me in the eye boldly. A chill runs down my spine as he stops rubbing my thigh and places his hand directly over my cock. What. The. Fuck.

I look over at Jasper, trying not to panic, and he winks. "Just go with it, E," he whispers.

With a deep breath, I look back at Riley. He meets my gaze, then slowly lowers his head and lifts the hem of my shirt slightly. When his lips meet my stomach, I suck in a huge breath. Fuck.

"Shhh, now Edward. Quiet down. He's not gonna bite." Jasper leans over the now-empty seat in between us and lowers his voice. "But I know you're gonna love the way he sucks." His lips graze my earlobe as he talks, and I shiver. Oh my God. I can't do this. There's absolutely no way I can do _this_ in public.

Riley is placing light open-mouthed kisses all along the waistband of my jeans, as he places his palm back over my erection and gently rubs. The soft friction is driving me out of my mind, and I groan with pleasure.

"Riley. Fuck," I whisper through clenched teeth, throwing my head back.

With the hand on my crotch, he quickly unbuttons my jeans and reaches in to free me from my boxer briefs. The warmth of his palm contrasts with the coolness of his fingers, and he takes me firmly, attempting to stroke upward but catching slightly from the dryness. I look down just in time to see him take only the very end in his mouth. He looks up at me while swiping the tip of his tongue over the head of my dick, and I swear he looks like the happiest guy in the world. Content. Comfortable on his knees. Jesus, his lips were _made_ for this.

I moan as softly as possible and place my right hand tentatively on the back of his neck, rubbing slowly, encouragingly. Riley slides his tongue along my shaft then my eyes follow his to Jasper, who is still draped over the empty seat between us, watching intently.

"Oh fuck." I should have never looked away. Riley has taken the opportunity to catch me off guard and takes my entire length down quickly, then pulling back off just as fast.

"That's it baby. Take him all the way in that pretty mouth of yours. Just like I told you to. That's it. Fuck, that's hot. Don't stop." As Jasper rambles on about what Riley is doing, all I can do is feel. He's working my cock up and down, every pass using a little more suction than the last. He's got one hand at the base of my dick and the other on my inner thigh, keeping me from squeezing my legs together, and his mouth … shit. His mouth feels like the best fucking thing to ever touch me. Ever. It might be the fact that I'm trying to look like I'm not getting blown in the middle of a small movie theater, but every sensation seems intensified. I slide down lower in my chair and give myself over to the feeling.

Just then, Riley takes the hand from my leg and gently puts it farther down in my boxer briefs, pulling out my balls and rolling them gently. Fuck. I'm not going to last long if he keeps doing that shit.

I squeeze his neck a bit more urgently, and he pulls off of my cock. He looks up at me, I assume to make sure I'm alright, and then lowers his head again. Instead of going for my head, though, he goes further south and ever so softly, so gently, takes one ball in his mouth and gently sucks.

"Oh shit, that looks so good. Are you gonna do that for me later, Ri? You gonna suck my cock and then my balls, baby. Shit." Jasper is staring at us through hooded eyelids and palming himself over his jeans. He arches up into his hand with every stroke and makes these soft closed-mouthed moaning sounds.

Between watching Jazz dry-hump his hand and Riley moving back to focus on the head of my dick, I only last a few more seconds before hissing, "I'm coming. Fuck … I'm coming."

Riley simply looks up at my face from beneath his eyelashes and swallows down the entire time.

"I can't even … shit. I can't even fucking begin to say what that felt like. Fuck," I whisper, throwing my head back against the seat I've slumped down in. I open my eyes long enough to look down at Riley, who simply winks at me while wiping the side of his mouth, then tucks me in, zips me up, and pats my crotch before returning to his seat.

"Now that's what I call a mother fucking blow job." Jasper leans back in his own seat and throws an arm around Riley, pulling him in for a kiss. "Mmm, Edward. You taste good."

Jesus. Is it possible to be hard again?

ooOOoo

11:21 p.m. Jasper couldn't calm down after Riley's ridiculous – yet fucking amazing – display, so they cut out early on our 'movie' to go home and fuck.

"Sorry, E. I can't help it. I've got a woody the size of a Pringles can in these pants," Jazz jokes as they slide out of the aisle.

"I bet you do," I snicker, unable to muster the energy to be upset with them when he leaves me with that image in my head.

I try to watch, try to focus on the screen, but all I can think about is that I'd just had one of the best blow jobs I'd ever had in my life, and all that line of thought does is get me hard again. I sigh. Guess I'll go home and whack off. Again.

I make my way out of the still-darkened theater and into the night, huddling down against the wind as I start the walk home. These first few days of November have been cold, and I forgot my coat in my rush to leave the house earlier. I can't help but wish someone was walking me home, so I close my eyes and imagine an arm wrapped around my shoulders. Cuddling into that would be perfect right about now.

Brrr. I open my eyes again and shove my hands in my pockets, picking up my pace a bit. My hand wraps around something small and crinkly. What the hell?

I pull it out at the same time I remember Garrett scrawling his number on a napkin earlier today, complete with a cartoon face. Garrett, who made my stomach flutter and my hopes soar. Garrett, all-American boy from Ohio with interests that compliment my own so well. Garrett, who has no idea I just got blown in a movie theater while someone watched.

11:42. I wonder if it's too late to call.

**ooOOoo**

**Is Garrett sitting around waiting for Edward's call? Will Edward call him? I'd love to hear your theories.**

**I'm hosting a fucking awesome contest called Eurofornication . net/u/2757436/ (remove the space) and while we don't have any entries posted yet, I've written a collab promotional piece with sadtomato that started posting TODAY. So get your ass over there and put that shit on alert!**

**I keep forgetting to mention that my locations are all real. Every one of them can be found at my alma mater, the scene of more crimes than I care to admit I've committed, and the place where I met my beloved kymberly80 (the only person I know who chows spicy peanuts when drunk). M – I – Z…**

**If you want a link to anywhere I've mentioned, let me know. If there's any interest in the visuals, I might post them on my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I need to thank TwiSlash Unveiled for featuring Hard last week and also ****PPSS for putting Hard on the Lemon Report. Thanks ladies!**

**Thanks to MeteorMuse, my beta and soon to be ****RL business partner.**

**To TippyL, you are always on my mind bb. No matter how near or far. Very, very far.**

**And to SadTomato for being so ****incredible and talking to me on gchat every day about such varied topics as boysecks, rim jobs, threesomes, and double penetration. If you haven't read our collab What Happens In Zurich, get yourself over to the Eurofornication contest account and read that hotness.**

**I don't claim to own Twilight. Unless there's a chapter with rimming. Then I might try to say I wrote it.**

ooOOoo

11:44 p.m. My hand is shaking as I dial the number from the little slip of paper. I put it to my ear.

_Ring._

Deep breath. No big deal.

_Ring._

Jesus, what am I doing?

_Ring._

Mother fuck, I should just hang up.

"Hello?" The groggy reply comes through the phone so quietly I nearly miss it.

Shit. He was sleeping. I'm such an asshole.

"Hello? Who's there?" Dammit, I haven't even answered yet. He probably thinks someone has a wrong number or something.

I clear my throat and weakly stammer, "H-hi. It's … it's Edward. From Starbucks, err, Starfucks? Today? I mean … this morning, actually. But that's still today for, like, ten more minutes, I think ..."

"Edward? Hey man, I know who you are. Stop explaining. You need a ride somewhere?" Garrett covers the phone and clears his throat, obviously trying to clear the sleep from his voice.

Fuck. Of course. He thinks the only reason I'm calling at this time on a week night is if I'm drunk. Although … I _have_ been drinking.

"Oh. Um, yes? I was just, I mean, I'm walking home. I don't know." Lame. How many times am I going to talk to a guy in my life and sound this freaking lame?

"Edward, it's no problem. Where are you? I can come give you a ride. I just need to pull some clothes on." Hmm. The thought of Garrett"giving me a ride" combined with the visual of him with no clothes on makes my dick harden in my jeans, and I reach down to adjust myself.

"Okay, well, I'm … shit, where am I? I'm somewhere between Rag Tag and my house? God, I'm an idiot."

Garrett lets out a deep, throaty laugh, and after a few seconds, I can't help but join him.

"Have you gone far? Why don't I meet you at the corner of campus on Hitt Street? Are you close to there? Can you give me five minutes?" I hear rustling in the background while he's talking – the rough slide of a zipper, a jangling of keys, maybe the light clicking of a pair of glasses hitting his phone as he slides them on.

"Sure, that would be great. But hurry — it's fucking freezing out here," I tell him.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. Keep your pants on."

Oh, Garrett. Between the sound of your voice on the phone and the way you keep phrasing things, you have no idea how badly I want my pants _off_ right now.

"Edward? You wanna talk on my way, or are we hanging up now?" Garrett seems uncertain, like maybe he asked me something when I was daydreaming about us with our pants off.

"Oh. Yeah, we can talk. So … what's up?" I ask.

"Well … actually, I was sleeping. I have an eight o'clock class Monday, Wednesday and Friday, so I go to bed fairly early." Shit. He's probably irritated with me, but he's too nice to let it show.

"Oh. Sorry. I mean, I can let you go. Seriously. Go back to bed." Take me there with you.

"Edward. For the last time, stop it. I'm pulling out of my driveway right now. See you in a few minutes." With a soft goodbye, he hangs up the phone, and I'm left standing there on the street corner in the cold. Waiting.

With a groan, I wonder what the hell I've done. I mean, what's he going to think when he sees that I'm literally five blocks from my house?

ooOOoo

"Shit. Oh God. Fuck. Ohhhhh, yes." My voice seems to echo through my bedroom, and I throw my head back against my pillow, riding out my orgasm.

I glance over at the clock. 1:22 a.m. Thirteen minutes since Garrett left, and I've already managed to jerk one out. Jesus. I'm so fucking horny.

As I wander into the bathroom to clean up, I nearly trip over a sweatshirt on the floor. I grin. _His _sweatshirt. Too bad it's not on my floor because he's in my bed.

I wipe the jizz off my stomach with a washcloth and then scrub my hands in the sink, pull on a pair of boxer briefs, and slide back underneath the covers, all while reliving the hour I spent with Garrett.

He picked me up on the corner (like the hooker I've become), and I jumped in the passenger side, rubbing my hands in front of the vents and shivering.

"Here," he said as he handed me a sweatshirt. "I already had it in hand when you mentioned how 'fucking freezing' it is tonight." I met his smile as I took the shirt from his hand and mumbled my thanks as I quickly pulled it over my head.

He winked at me. "No problem, E. Now where to?"

My cheeks reddened in embarrassment as I gave him directions just down the street and around the corner.

"Wait. This is it? You live here?" Garrett questioned, as he put his car into park in my driveway.

"Uh, yeah." I glanced at him sheepishly while opening my car door. "Um, thanks for the ride, man. See you 'round." My voice picked up speed on the last phrase, and I jumped out of the car.

"Whoa. No no noooo you don't. You did _not_ call me for a ride when you live five minutes from downtown, and you are _not_ going to get out of it without asking me inside."

"Oh. You want to come in? I mean, of course you can come in. I just thought, it's so late, and you were sleeping, and …" my voice trailed off as he got out of the car, so I shut my car door, and he followed me up the walk.

"Edward, I'm an Architectural Engineering major who lives in a 1995 cookie-cutter duplex south of town. I crave exactly the type of house you live in every day. I'm coming in." By that point, we had reached my front door, and as I fumbled with my keys, he leaned in closer, catching my eye. "And I expect a full tour."

Shit. I'm so screwed. I mean, this is what I wanted, right? I called him at essentially midnight on a Tuesday night. I think that classifies as a booty call, but the second he crossed the threshold, I panicked. What if my house isn't good enough? I barely know him. What if he absolutely hates Twilight Tartan? Or what if my house smells? Like, actually smells?

Garrett must have sensed my anxiety because he grabbed my forearm, pulling me into my own house, and said, "Come on. Show me around. Nothing is going to happen, Edward. I just want to see your place, okay?"

After about thirty minutes in which I rambled about original hardwoods, granite counters, and window dressings, I realized that Garrett had followed the entire thing, even throwing in his thoughts as I went, mostly about structure and maintaining the integrity of the original design. He was wearing these adorable black-rimmed glasses that I wanted to push up for him when they slid down his nose during his talking and gesturing. He literally got down on eye level with the floor and commented on how little settling my foundation was showing. It was really hard concentrating on what he was saying when he had his ass in the air with a hint of stark white briefs sticking out the top of his jeans.

Our goodbye had been awkward. I'm not sure what I expected, but he meant it when he said that nothing was going to happen. He thanked me for the tour, I thanked him for the ride, and he left as uneventfully as if he stopped by every night. The only thing I got by way of sentiment was another wink and an adorable "Why don't you keep it for awhile?" when I tried to return his sweatshirt. The same sweatshirt I then inhaled his scent from right before jacking off to visions of his face, his voice, and all the dirty things I wanted to do to his cute little tighty-whity wearing ass. Fuck.

ooOOoo

Wednesday morning, I wake up late. I have a full day of class, and I feel like shit. Not even this long, scalding shower can erase the fitful, short night full of nightmares I've had. I can't stop thinking about one in particular: I'm in a crowded nightclub dancing with Garrett. The music pulses all around us as we grind against each other. He grabs my chin in his hand and pulls my face up to look him in the eye, before slowly leaning in as if for a first kiss. Just as his lips meet my own, a long hand curls around my shoulder and seductively pulls me away into the crowd of lithe, writhing bodies.

What the fuck is that about? Obviously I want to kiss the boy. I want to do much more than kiss him. But why the sexy hand? Why all the sweaty, dancing bodies?

As I step out of the shower and dry off, I try to shake the memory from my head. I need coffee if I'm going to make it through this day.

I finish getting ready, grab my keys, phone, and messenger bag, and make my way quickly down the few blocks to the coffee shop.

When I enter the door with the bell tinkling overhead, I inhale deeply. Coffee. Heaven.

"E! It's 7:51 man. Running late? We thought we might miss out on your gorgeous face this mornin'." Jasper is practically yelling across the crowded store, and I feel my cheeks redden.

I make my way to the counter so I don't have to shout my response. "Hey man. Yeah, I almost overslept. Can I get the usual?"

"Almost ready for ya. You know Riley. He's always a step ahead of what you expect." Jasper winks at me with his signature smirk, then glances over at Riley, who is hard at work at the espresso machines.

"Iced caramel mach, extra shot, ready to rock." He slides the drink down the counter as I'm paying Jazz, but it isn't until I look his way that he actually looks at me. "You make it home okay Edward?"

"Yeah, of course." My blush returns (if it ever left my cheeks) as I think about my ride home from Garrett. Would Jasper and Riley care if they knew? It's not like they have any kind of claim on me. Right?

I'm trying to decide why I feel guilty about getting a ride from Garrett, when I should actually feel guilty about getting a blow job in a movie theater right before calling a guy I like, when Jasper interrupts my thoughts.

"Showin' the ol' college pride today babe? It's a … different look for you." He gestures toward my chest with a nod, and I look down at the sweatshirt spelling out MIZZOU — Garrett's shirt.

"Um, sure. I don't know. Chilly mornings aren't made for polos I guess." I meet his gaze and sense something there. Something off. He knows this isn't my shirt. Does he care?

"Well, stay warm then man. Will we see any more of you this week?" His question is laced with meaning, and I see Riley lean our way as if to catch my answer.

"Uh, yeah sure. I mean, I don't really have any plans. I have a lot of studying to do though. Midterms are next week and I haven't prepared much." I've been so busy mentally preparing for tests that I hadn't honestly given much thought to my next encounter with Jasper and Riley. But now that he brings it up, I feel myself stiffen in anticipation.

"Well, you just let us know if you need a study break. I'm sure we can come up with something to ease the stress." Jasper gives me one last smirk, his eyes glinting, and I nod, turning toward the door with my coffee. Maybe I can fit in a beer or two later in the week, I tell myself. Beer. Right.

ooOOoo

I'm on my way to class Thursday morning, wearing my favorite lavender polo, but I've got a black pea coat on as well. It's officially the beginning of winter, and I don't think I can wear Garrett's sweatshirt every day. I mean, I'd like to, but it doesn't really smell like him anymore.

Garrett. I have to admit that I'm walking slower than normal, looking around the crowds of students instead of staring at my feet. It has nothing to do with the fact that I'm hoping to run into him again like Tuesday. Nothing at all.

One part of my mind is making a list of how I'm going to tackle studying for each of next week's midterms, but as I approach the same A&S building entrance as Tuesday morning, another section of my brain tells me to pause and take one last glance around. I look at my watch before opening the door. 9:58. Guess Garrett has his usual coffee date today.

ooOOoo

My Sharpie scrapes across each note card as I meticulously write anthropology terms on one side and definitions on the other. I pause for a moment and inhale the inky scent. Awesome.

Here's the thing about me: I've never in my life had to study that hard to make good grades. Learning has always come naturally to me – I'm sure it's in my genes – and in high school, I blew off tests like they were nothing. However, now that I'm in college, I have a skeptical father to impress. I feel like this first round of tests is a chance for me to prove to him that I'm not just here passing time for a few years, but rather that I want to be the best I can be at my chosen career. Even if it's not as a physician, and even if it's just a measly gen ed course.

So here I sit, writing study cards alone at home on a Friday night. I'm actually pretty content with this. The methodical task is soothing in a way, and I know I'll have something tangible to show for my time when I'm finished.

Although, it would be nice to have someone else in the house. To hear footsteps down the hall rather than the ticking of the wall clock and the humming of the refrigerator. His warm shoulder brushing my own on the couch as he leans forward to turn down the music. Garrett's face flashes in my mind, and I can't help but wonder what he's doing, where he is, and if he's thinking about me too.

I glance at the clock. 8:33. I sigh. He has my number since I called him Tuesday, so the ball isn't entirely in my court. There was nothing beyond friendly about his visit Tuesday, and maybe that's all he wants. Friendship. Maybe. Maybe I imagined the flirty things he said and the lingering way he looked in my eyes. Maybe.

I'm sticking to my guns and not calling him. At least not tonight.

ooOOoo

_Long time, no talk E…_

I'm staring at my phone, trying to think of how to respond to the text from Riley. Frankly, I haven't been in the mood all week. Not since Tuesday night's public display, my time with Garrett, and the resulting two-minute whack job, have I been in the mood.

_Yeah, sorry man. I've been studying a lot. What are you guys up to?_

_Just played ball at the rec. Sad u didn't show. Garrett seemed e__specially interested in ur whereabouts. ;)_

I look at the time on my phone. 3:18 on Saturday. I actually have been studying a lot. I got up early and had no idea it was late afternoon already. My fingers type the words before I even realize what they are.

_Cool. Plans tonight? I could use a study break._

ooOOoo

I wrap my mouth around Jasper's cock and take him all the way down while staring at Riley.

"Shit," Ri says, unzips his jeans and sticks a hand inside. "That looks amazing, E."

Riley is a man of few words. He's quiet and contemplative. But get him in a private room and turn him on a bit, and he'll tell you exactly what he wants.

"Suck him off. Jesus. You're making him so fucking hard. Fuck."

Jasper emits a few moans, and I feel him flex in my mouth. Somebody must like it when his boyfriend talks a little dirty because it's only a few more thrusts before he's coming, hot spurts shooting down my throat. I swallow hard and then soften my mouth some before letting him slide out gradually.

"Fuck, Edward. You could give Ri a run for his money with those skills." Jasper pulls his boxers back up, but sheds his jeans from the pool they've made around his ankles. Socks intact, I notice.

We started the evening at a bar a few hours ago, but it wasn't long before Jazz was hinting at going back to their place to 'hang out'. I knew it would be more than hanging out. Much more. But I was keyed up and stressed about classes, so I eagerly agreed and followed them to their apartment complex.

We barely made it inside and closed the door before I was on my knees in front of their couch, Jasper's dick in my mouth and Riley watching from my left.

I stand from my position on the floor, stretch my legs and back, and adjust the noticeably hard dick in my pants.

'Uh, I'm gonna grab a glass of water," I mumble before heading off to the kitchen.

"Don't go far, E. We're not done with your ass yet," Jazz calls after me.

I look at the clock on the microwave. 11:16 p.m. I have a feeling it's gonna be a long night.

ooOOoo

The next week flies by in a flurry of coffee, tests and flirting from both Garrett and the Jasper/Riley duo.

I caved on Tuesday after another uneventful morning of classes with no Garrett sightings and texted him a quick hello. Apparently, he had still been waiting on me to make the next move, because he responded brightly with a hello of his own and several questions about how my week was going.

We sent the odd text back and forth from there, nothing too serious, mostly wishes of good luck and sarcastic comments about a student we saw on campus or the shitty weather we'd been having. But when Friday came around, and I only had one test left on my plate, I decided to take another bold step.

_Hey, you have plans tonight?_

His reply came quickly, like he'd been waiting for me to ask all week.

_Nah, just the usual._

_And the usual is?_

_Beers and basketball on TV at Southside._

_Southside?_

_You really should get out more, E. It's a __sports bar on the south side of town. They never card. You wanna meet up?_

I hesitate. Do I want meet up? Will his friends be there? Is this just a casual 'friend' thing to him? Does it even matter?

_Sure, if I'm not imposing…_

_Never. You can meet my friends. It'll be cool. Pick you up at 8:00?_

_Sounds great. See you then._

_Good luck on your last midterm. Oh, and wear something blue. __It brings out the red in your hair._

He's noticed the red in my hair? The boy has noticed the red in my hair. I feel heat in my cheeks at the thought of Garrett looking at me long enough to observe something as subtle as the red hue to my hair. That was _definitely_ flirting.

As I turn in my last midterm, I should be breathing a sigh of relief. Instead, I'm mentally running through the five Lacoste polos I own in shades of blue, trying to decide which one complements my hair the best.

ooOOoo

Garrett picks me up at 7:58 and we head straight to the bar, Southside. It really is a sports bar on the south side of town. How original.

I've gone with the polo in Kensington Blue. It must have been the right choice, because as we park, Garrett tells me it's perfect. I try to hide my grin as I get out of the car, but I'm pretty sure he notices.

He holds the door open for me, and to my great surprise, I feel his hand graze my lower back as we enter the building, almost as if steering me toward a specific table. The place is crowded, but not so much that I can't tell where he's silently telling me to go, and when I look up, bracing myself for curious eyes, I have to stifle my laughter.

Garrett's 'friends', the ones he was excited for me to meet, are all girls. Early-twenties (or more likely late-teens), well-groomed, girly girls. They wave him over instantly, and I turn to him with a smirk.

"Aww, Garrett. You didn't tell me you were such a ladies' man," I tease.

He simply shrugs and pulls up an extra bar stool to their table top, gesturing for me to sit.

"Hey girls. Ready to watch the game? By the way, this is Edward. Edward, meet … the girls."

I'm assaulted with a giggly singsong chorus of "Hi Edwaaaaard" and one by one they introduce themselves. There are six in total and I have no idea how I'll ever remember their names, so I try to look for some item or characteristic that stands out to me.

This is how the girls come to be known as Too Tan Tanya (orange skin – ick), Velvet Vicki (amazing black velvet knee high boots), Ill Fitting Irina (can you say muffin top?), Kissable Kate (hey, even a gay man can appreciate a good set of lips), Rich Bitch Rose (girl may have money but not class), and Always Alice. Apparently, she and Garrett go way back, but as I observe their interactions, it appears to have always been platonic. I can't quite put my finger on it.

We order a few beers from the waitress and Too Tan turns to Ill Fitting, speaking in a whisper and glancing my way. I try not to feel self-conscious but I don't have to wonder for long.

"So, you're Edward. Wow." Wow? Velvet Vicki has the conversational skills of a rock.

"Yep, that's me. Did you hear something incredibly interesting about me?"

"Not really." She smirks. "We just got sick of Garrett talking about you last week. Apparently, you have stunningly good looks. For a gay."

"For a gay?" Who the fuck is this bitch?

"Well, yeah. I mean, he's right – you're stunning – but it's not like I'll ever benefit from it. So, you know, whatever." Vicki turns back toward Irina and Tanya. I have a feeling that's about the only interaction I'll get from them tonight.

I breathe a sigh of relief and take a swig of the beer that's just come. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Garrett and he's … blushing. It's kind of cute. His cheeks have turned pink, and he's looking down at the table, playing with his coaster.

"I never said he was stunning. I mean, I may have mentioned that I met a guy that was good looking. So what?" Garrett looks at me shyly, from under his long lashes.

"Oh, right. You went on and on about him, man! Now shut the fuck up. The game's back on." Rich Bitch Rose must be way more into sports than I'll ever be. Her eyes are glued to the huge screen in front of us, and when someone gets in the way of our table, she yells at them to move it along.

I'm not the least bit interested in the game, so I move my bar stool a little closer to Garrett's and smile at Always. She's cute. Petite, dark hair, very fashionably dressed, and she's drinking something pink and covered in pineapple and cherries.

"Did they have to run to the store for that fruit?" I try out some witty conversation, crossing my fingers that she's a little more approachable than the others.

"Ha. Nah, I brought my own." For a split second, I don't realize she's kidding, but then she winks at me, and I grin. Just as I'm about to ask her what the drink is called, Garrett and Rose start cheering and high five each other.

"So, you met Garrett playing basketball, right? If that's true, why do you look like you don't give a shit about the game?" Alice asked.

"Probably because I don't." I laugh. "Basketball is fine as exercise, but I've never been big on watching. Too many other things I'd rather be doing, I guess."

"That's a bummer. Does Garrett know?" She leans toward me and lowers her voice conspiratorially. "Basketball is kind of his thing."

"I think he has a pretty good idea. It's not like I've been keeping it a secret for the whole week we've known each other."

"What secrets have you been keeping?" Garrett has just turned his stool back my direction and is looking me full in the eyes.

"Oh. Um. Nothing. No secrets," I reply, stuttering slightly.

"Edward was just telling me that he _loathes_ basketball." Alice looks at me with teasing twinkling eyes. "He's planning his escape as we speak."

"Hey now," I protest, but Garrett interrupts me.

"Well, that's a secret I don't mind knowing. Hoops aren't for everyone. I'm just glad it wasn't something crazy."

Always Alice giggles. "I know right? Like, maybe he's a serial killer or a secret agent. Oh, or maybe he's in some secret kinky sex club."

They both chuckle and turn back to the game, but I look down at the table and try to act casual as I sip my beer.

Basketball continues, and even though he's immersed in the action, Garrett is very attentive. He checks on me every few minutes, touches my shoulder on his way to the bathroom, and even pays for our tab when we're ready to leave. It's nice. Sweet.

But I have a lingering pain in the pit of my stomach, and my head is swimming with thoughts and emotions. I should be excited, eager and hopeful about a potential relationship with him. So why do I feel like shit?

ooOOoo

The clock on Garrett's dashboard glows at me. 12:21 a.m.

"Your friends are nice. _For straights_." I grin and turn to Garrett, making sure he gets the joke.

"They are indeed. _For girls_ too." We both laugh lightly as he pulls into my driveway, but then the car is silent again.

As I'm trying to decide if I'm supposed to ask him inside, Garrett speaks again.

"They really are great friends. Don't let their curiosity turn you off. They'll warm up to you."

"No, I get it, man. They're just looking out for their friend. It's understandable. That Alice, though. I don't think she needs any warming up." I grin, thinking of all her funny remarks, then frown at the thought of the one comment all night that I didn't want to remember.

"Yeah, that's Alice. I guess you could say she got the funny genes in the family." He turns the car off and reaches for his door handle. "Walk you up?"

I realize he's asking to walk me to the door, and this should probably make me nervous, but I'm still focused on his words. Family. Alice is his sister?

"Wait, Alice is your sister? Why didn't you say so?" I look at him with questioning eyes.

"Oh, yeah. I guess, maybe, I just figured you could tell? I don't know. We don't hide it or anything. It didn't come up. Besides, I thought you might have met her before. She's really good friends with Jazz."

He shrugs and gets out of the car, but his words sting like a slap, and I have to struggle to focus on opening my door and climbing out. The mention of Jasper and hidden truths - secrets, if you will - remind me of all the other things that didn't come up. Things that aren't actually being hidden, but aren't being told either. Knowing I'll be thinking about those things late into the night, I try to push them to the back of my mind until I'm in the house. Alone.

"She's pretty great, man, really. I always wanted a sibling," I tell him, as we walk side by side toward the door. "I had a good time. Thanks for letting me come along."

"Yeah, no problem. Glad you could meet my Friday crowd." Garrett gives me one last wink and leans in to do the awkward hand grasp, lean in, pat on the back half-hug thing I saw him do with the basketball guys. I'm caught by surprise at the gesture; it definitely means friends, while his earlier touches hinted at something more. I pretend I know what I'm doing, that I bro-hug my friends all the time, and pull him in to pat him roughly on the back. Just as I step away though, I feel sweet softness graze my neck very lightly. Lips. Garrett's lips.

ooOOoo

I'm bent over the water fountain, trying to simultaneously catch my breath and get a drink, when I feel a hard smack across my ass cheek.

"Shit!" I stand up and grab my butt, whirling around. "What the fuck?"

Oh. I turn and see Garrett lifting the hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face, and I see just a hint of happy trail down his lower abs. Damn.

"Dude. That burns." I give him a look somewhere between pouting and annoyed while rubbing my ass, but he just leans in close to my ear.

"I could rub that for you later, if you'd like." Garrett turns and bends over the fountain himself, but I can see the hint of a smirk on his lips. Those same lips that barely touched my neck last night. My cheeks burn at the thought, and I feel my cock stiffen.

Grandmothers. Baseball. Cold showers. Grandmothers. Baseball. Cold showers. The last thing I need is a boner in these gym shorts. I'm already baring my chest, and don't think I haven't noticed Jasper, Riley and Garrett all three ogling me.

Basketball is almost over, so I grab my tee shirt and keys off a bench, and turn around.

"You heading home?" Garrett has finished at the fountain and comes to grab his own keys and phone.

"Yeah, probably. I know midterms are over but I have a few projects to finish that are due before Thanksgiving break."

"Look at you, studyin' hard, E. I bet you could use some afternoon relaxation." Jasper is suddenly next to us, and he grins at me.

"Eh. I don't know. He seemed pretty relaxed last night." Garrett has moved a step closer to me, and I can't allow myself to think it's a move of protection. Especially not with Jazz looking like he's about to devour me on the spot.

I look between them both and find my voice. "Yeah, I had a few beers last night. Back to work today, I guess. It's cool." We all head toward the exit, and I turn in the direction of my house, shoulders hunched, face determined.

"All right, I can take a hint." Garrett lets out a short laugh, and I turn to him. "I'm parked the other way. I assume you don't want a ride. And you have my number, so … give me a call."

I want to ask him to come over. I really do. But I just can't bring myself to do it in front of Jasper and Riley. So, we do the awkward bro-hug from last night, but there are no lips this time. As we pull away, I make sure to look at him. Like, really look at him. There's nothing there in his eyes but happiness. Maybe a little hopefulness too.

He turns and jogs down the sidewalk, but I only allow my gaze to linger for a second before turning back the other way. As I do, I run right into Riley. Jasper is only a few feet behind him. They're waiting. I take a deep breath and start walking.

"See you later guys," I say, as I walk past.

"Talk to you soon, man." Riley turns toward their car, not pushing the issue, but J has other ideas.

"Aww, come on Eddie. Riley was just saying he wondered how you did on your tests. We really need to catch up. It's been what, a week? You sure you don't wanna chill for awhile?" He's talking, but all I hear is the underlying current. His offering of dirty, filthy sex.

I hesitate, but I already know what my answer will be. Despite the mountain of school work and the attraction I'm feeling for Garrett, I can't resist. I know how good it can be with them, and I suddenly crave it.

"Fine. You can come hang out for a few hours, I guess, but I've got to get some school work done. Maybe we can order some dinner or something."

"Edward, Edward. You know exactly what's on the dinner menu." Jasper winks, Riley blushes, and my dick gets hard as we all climb into the hippie wagon and head toward my place.

ooOOoo

We all enter the house, and I shut the front door behind me, while glancing at the clock. 4:13. Lots of time before dinner.

"Umm, here's the remote. You guys want a drink or something?" I try to play a good host.

"Sure. I'll take a Gatorade if you've got one."

"Me too, man. Blue if you've got it." Jasper flops down on the couch with the remote and flips through channels, settling on some Palladia performance of Led Zeppelin.

I turn to the kitchen and grab two orange Gatorades from the fridge, then return to the living room doorway and toss them both one.

"Sorry. Orange is all I've got. Umm. I'm gonna shower real quick." I take one look at Riley perched on the edge of the sofa cushion, then add a hasty, "Make yourselves at home," before walking down the hallway, peeling my shirt off as I go.

I toss the shirt and my socks in the hamper in my closet, then go in the bathroom and start the water running. It's times like this I move the bathroom renovation higher on my priority list. A large walk-in shower with multiple heads would feel amazing on my post-workout muscles, but I'll have to settle with the large claw-foot tub, single shower head and curtain strung on a rod. At least the tub is huge.

Just as I drop my shorts and boxer briefs, the door handle jiggles.

"How do I get in there?" I hear Jasper's laugh on the other side.

"It sticks. Lift up on the handle as you turn it." I realize too late that I'm entirely naked, and Jazz bursts into the small space with me.

"Well, aren't you all prepped and ready." He looks at me from the top of my head to the tip of my toes, slowly, longingly, before making eye contact again and starting to take his own shirt off.

"What the …" I jump in the shower and pull the curtain before he can act on any ideas he may have, but after only a second the curtain flies back again, and he's in the shower with me.

"Move over, sweet thing. It's cold back here." My jaw drops as J reaches for my shampoo as if we shower together daily, but I quickly close it when he pushes past me and stands under the stream of water, washing and rinsing his hair. I guess he really does know how to make himself at home.

We take turns under the water, each washing our own hair, faces and bodies thoroughly, and just as I'm finishing up, I hear the door handle again.

"Hey. Let me in too!" Jasper jumps out of the shower, opens the door, pulls Riley inside, then gets right back in with me.

"It's fucking freezing out there. Move over again." Jasper edges me out of the way.

He's a shower hog. Like, the one person you never want to shower with again because they shower while you stand there freezing with a drip of water on your arm. That's Jasper. But when Riley joins us in the big tub, J's demeanor changes. There's not much room to move, but he finds a way to give a little more, pull Riley under the stream, squirt a blob of shampoo on his head for him to wash his hair. It's all very subtle, but very sweet. Until it turns sexy.

I'm getting ready to get out when I notice that Jasper is giving Riley a hand washing his body. He goes straight for the goods, stroking Riley's cock slowly but deliberately until he's hard and moaning. I'm mesmerized. I've only seen shower sex in porn and not very good porn at that. The sudsy water runs down Riley's chest and legs while Jasper makes use of the slippery body wash to pump his dick up and down. Up and down. It's fascinating for some reason, and I feel myself harden. Just as I've given up on ignoring the throbbing between my legs and reach down to touch myself, Jasper looks over at me and groans.

"Fuck. Just like that Edward. Stroke yourself like I'm stroking Riley. Shit. You're so hard," he pants and rubs Riley with more urgency.

Riley looks over and motions for me to move a little closer, so I let go of my dick and lean forward, careful not to topple us all over. He kisses me full and strong on the mouth, and I relax into his lips. The kisses are sweet and timid for a moment, then insistent and demanding, back and forth. Hard and soft. His moans become louder, and I know he must be close.

"Come, Riley. I want you to come. I want to see it on your face." I surprise myself with the words that fall from my lips, and with one final moan, Riley rides out his orgasm in Jasper's hand.

"Shit. That felt so good." He pauses to catch his breath, and I motion for him to sit on the edge of the tub.

"This thing's from like the 1880's. Porcelain." I want to bend and rap my knuckles on the tub's edge to show I'm confident it won't break, but Jasper is pulling me to him. He kisses me while Riley sits and almost growls.

"Do you know how hot it is to watch you kiss my Riley? Fuck, you two make a pretty pair. We missed you last week Edward. We really missed you. I need to fuck you. Been thinkin' about it all week."

With that, Jasper spins me around and places one of my hands on the wall and the other on the lip of the bathtub. He doesn't waste any time before plunging a finger into me, working and stretching.

"Shit. Oh God." I wasn't expecting the sudden movement, but it already feels amazing, and I realize that I definitely want this. I want them both. It feels so good when I'm with them. Satisfying. Fulfilling.

Jasper works his fingers in me while I moan and pant, and after several minutes, I'm practically begging for his cock.

"That's it, babe. Let go. What do you want?"

"I want you. Fucking me. Shit." I groan as he pumps his fingers just a bit harder.

As I'm pushing back against his hand, I sense motion at my side, then hear the door open and close, open and close.

"Here." Riley is back on the edge of the tub, dripping wet but turning off the water that's growing ever colder, and holding the bottle of lube and a condom from my nightstand. "I took a wild guess."

I thank him, but Jazz just grabs the condom, rips open the package, and rolls it on himself in a flurry of movement.

"Fuck. I can't wait to be inside you." He nearly growls as he opens the lube and drizzles some over his cock and my entrance, then works it in slowly. Too slowly.

"More. I need more," I groan, squirming against him. Jasper pumps in and out with more pressure, more conviction.

"Is that better?" He leans over my back and whispers in my ear.

"Yes. Fuck yes."

"Good. E? You might wanna hold on tight." He slams into me hard, and it feels so amazing. He fucks me for a few minutes, and we are both full of soft moans and grunts, when he suddenly becomes much more vocal.

"Oh fuck, Ri. Yes. Just like that." Ri?

"Shit. Your tongue is gonna make me come baby. Fuck. Oh God. Lick me. Fuck, your tongue in my ass feels so good. Yes! I'm coming! Unnnngh."

I realize what is happening as Jasper pulses inside me. Riley was licking him. Licking him _there_. Oh God. The thought of Riley's tongue combined with the sensation of Jasper's orgasm sends me over the edge, and I come all over the hand I didn't even realize I had wrapped around myself.

"Fuck me. What the fuck was that?" I'm still leaning on the wall and the edge of the tub for support as Jasper lets his dick slip from me and gently smacks me on the ass.

"It's called a rim job, E. You should get you one some time." Jasper and Riley both smirk at me, then climb out of the tub, grab towels from the bar and dry off.

I turn to the side and let my head fall back against the wall.

"Fucking hell. No. I meant that entire … thing. Shit. I guess I need a bigger shower," I say.

They both laugh as Riley pulls a fresh towel from the little shelf next to the sink and throws it my way. Jazz has taken up residence at my mirror with my hairbrush, so I dry off as I climb out of the tub and walk into the bedroom.

I grab a pair of underwear from my dresser drawer and call over my shoulder to tell Jasper and Riley to help themselves to whatever clothes they might need, before I wander into the kitchen.

I take a jug of orange juice from the fridge, unscrew the cap and stand there with the refrigerator door open, in just a pair of black briefs, drinking from the carton. I notice my phone blinking on the counter, so I reach over to see who's called or texted. Probably my mom.

Instead there's a single text message from about ten minutes ago – while I was being fucked in my shower.

_Hope the projects are going well. Wish we could have hung out instead. Call me sometime._

Garrett.

**ooOOoo**

**Very IMPORTANT notes:**

**I'm doing a JPOV outtake of Chapter 3 for the Fandom Fights Tsunami compilation. It's pretty much all smut, but we learn a little about Jasper and Riley along the way. I'll remind you again I'm sure but you should go ahead and go donate and check out the list of authors way cooler than me.**

**Twinklings have asked me to do a o/s for Fuck Me Fridays in May. I'm totally flattered but I have no idea what to write. If you have a prompt, pic, idea you think I'd be good at, let me know. Please remember, I've never written vagina. JS**

**I put links to a bunch of places from Hard on my profile. They're not that interesting but it gives you a visual of my old stomping grounds at least.**

**Lacoste original men's polos come in 32 different colors, 8 of which I would classify as blue. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you JasperLuver48 for your awesome review over at The Major's Army! ILY.**

**Thanks to MeteorMuse for betaing this, and to TippyL and sadtomato for telling me to add more smut. ILY girls.**

**It might be awhile before Chapter 6. We move on the 9th, and I'm going to need some time to resettle.**

**I didn't write Twilight. If I did, there would have been no tiny hot hands. Only big strong manly ones. ;)**

ooOOoo

I'm staring at the text on my phone when I hear Riley and Jasper coming down the hall.

"Hey, E. Get some clothes on your fine ass, and let's go get some grub. Between that shower and basketball earlier, I'm starving."

I look up just as they enter the kitchen and freeze. Riley is wearing a pair of my jeans and a pale yellow Lacoste. Damn, he looks good. He should dress preppy more often. But that's not what makes me uncomfortable. Jasper is wearing Garrett's sweatshirt. Shit. I feel like throwing up.

"What's wrong, E? You look pissed." I look up to meet his gaze, and he's smirking at me. This smirk doesn't say "I just fucked you in your shower". This smirk says "There's something going on with you, and I know this sweatshirt has something to do with it, but you're too much of a pussy to tell me to take it off". Fuck.

"No man. I'm cool. Let me go grab some clothes, and I'll be ready." I nearly crush my phone in my hand as I walk down the hallway, through my bedroom, and into my closet. That asshole. Is he playing games with me? Maybe they think I'm playing games with them. I grab the first shirt I see and a pair of jeans, then pull on some socks and my Adidas as I hurry back down the hall.

"Ready. What are we eating?" Riley and Jasper both stare at me.

"What? I said I'm ready. And I really do have projects to work on, so let's get this show on the road." Jazz looks at Ri, then back at me, and they both bust up laughing.

"Shit. _What_?" I look down and realize what's happened. I'm wearing Jasper's _Jesus was a Hippie_tee shirt, Riley has on one of my best polos, and Jasper is wearing Garrett's sweatshirt that they aren't even supposed to know is Garrett's. Could this situation be any more ridiculous? Despite my anger, I join in their laughter.

"Guess it's opposite day or some shit. Let's go." I grab my wallet and keys, shove my phone in my pocket, and we head out the door. I can almost feel Garrett's text searing into my thigh as I walk.

ooOooo

After a nerve-wracking dinner at Flat Branch, we return to my place, where I bid them good night at the door. I'm on edge from spending the entire meal looking around for Garrett, convinced that he would be there and see Jasper in his shirt. I haven't found a second to text him back, and the longer the night progresses with Jazz and Riley, I can't help but feel like shit. About everything. The sweatshirt. The sex. The way I blew Garrett off earlier today. Why did I choose them over him? I can't even answer myself properly. My head is one big question mark.

"See you guys later."

"Yeah, have a good night studying, man." Riley hops in the driver seat of the Outback and pulls the door closed.

Jasper has a teasing twinkle in his eye. "Sorry about the clothes, Edward. You'll just have to get them back the next time you come by, I guess. Or maybe we could bring to them to you at basketball next Saturday."

"No! I mean, that's not necessary. I'm sure I'll see you guys before then. Besides, that's the beginning of Thanksgiving break. You'll be on your way to Texas, and I'll be heading toward Chicago." I've never been so thankful for a Thanksgiving holiday as I am right now. Just the thought of Jazz and Riley walking onto the court next weekend, holding Garrett's sweatshirt mixed in with my own clothes has me nearly in tears.

"Oh right. Well I guess we'll see you at the shop then. Until then." He gives a fake salute, and then he gets in the car, and they drive away.

What is going on in that head of his? Does he know something is going on with Garrett? Or is he just naturally curious about the new addition to my wardrobe? I mean, to be honest, it does stick out of my closet like a pink feather boa would. Hell, a pink feather boa might fit in even better.

I unlock the front door and go straight to my room, plop down on my bed and pull my phone out of my pocket. I rub my face with one hand and navigate to my texts with the other.

_Hope the projects are going well. Wish we could have hung out instead. Call me sometime._

I sigh, then type out a quick response.

_Yep. Long day. Maybe tomorrow?_

His response is almost instant.

_I thought you might not answer. Yes, tomorrow is perfect! Lunch? Brunch? Is brunch too gay?_

_Haha. Not too gay. Just gay enough. Meet me at bleu at 11?_

_Sounds perfect. Night Edward._

_Good night._

I look at the time before turning off my phone screen. 8:18 p.m. Fifteen more hours. Fifteen hours I can finally be working on stuff for class. Fifteen hours I can feel guilty about my activities with Jasper and Riley. Fifteen hours that I can hope for another almost neck kiss. Fifteen hours ...

ooOOoo

"This Eggs Benedict is quite possibly the best thing I've tasted in a month." Garrett moans around another forkful of food and I watch, mesmerized. The boy has eaten no less than three overflowing plates full of brunch food.

I take a sip of my second mimosa and push the plate in front of me away slightly. I had the same nightmares all night that I've been having off and on for two weeks, and my stomach is uneasy. Thank God Garrett was too involved in his Eggs Benedict love affair to notice that I had half-heartedly picked through a plate of French toast, eggs and bacon before giving up. I don't need him questioning my appetite.

"You're so quiet, E. What's up?" He pauses mid-bite, then lowers his fork to his plate altogether. "Talk to me."

"I don't know. Just a little off today, I guess. I didn't sleep well, and I've still got to finish up some things before break." And I have regular threesomes with some friends of ours. No big deal.

"Well. How much work do you have left to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe three or four hours? I just have to put the finishing touches on a research article and throw together the last of my design ideas for my parents' den."

"Wait. One of your projects is for your parents? It isn't even for class?"

"Well. I mean, no. Not technically. My mom runs this magazine that I'd love to work for some day, and she wanted my ideas on a total gut-to-finish redo of their den. I think it's like … a test, or something. All I know is that I want it to be perfect."

Garrett's smile widens the entire time I'm explaining myself.

"Babe, you are _such_a momma's boy. Come on. Let's get the tab and get out of here."

"Where? I really have to get home and get to work and …" I know I'm just making excuses to not be alone with him. Not yet. I need more time to figure everything out in my head.

"Edward, you need time to relax. You're so stressed out over this little 'project' for your mom, it's killed your entire weekend. We're going for a hard run, and then I'll give you a good long rubdown."

As he signals for our waiter to bring our check, I swallow hard and feel my cock stiffen. A rubdown? Like a massage? The boy wants to put his hands all over my body. Oh God.

I should feel even worse that he thinks all my tension is over the den project. But all I feel is … hard.

ooOOoo

"Jesus. You do this every single day? Fuck." I'm panting, dripping sweat and seriously lagging behind.

Garrett turns around to run backwards while he mocks me.

"Of course I do. Five miles, baby. You think these calves sculpted themselves? Now hurry it up. After this hill, only another mile to go, then cool down." He turns back around and takes off again, while I struggle just to put one foot in front of the other.

I work out. I go to the rec every day. But I _don't_run five miles. Ever. The boy is going to kill me. I focus on my breathing and the view of his ass and legs in front of me and push myself harder.

The run started great. The air was crisp in my lungs and it was easy to let go of all the thoughts swirling in my mind and just run. But after the first two miles, Garrett pushed on while I started to falter. He's got stamina. I wonder if that translates to the bedroom. I allow those thoughts to get me over the crest of the hill and breathe deeply. One more mile, then cool down, then rub down.

Rub down. Shit. I don't think my dick has softened since he mentioned it at brunch. Going downhill, I pick up speed and overtake Garrett, who gapes at me in disbelief.

"What the hell, E? You get a second wind?"

"What's wrong, Garrett? Running out of steam?" I blow by him and make the loop back toward his neighborhood, but he catches me easily.

We run like that, side by side, for the final mile, before he grabs my elbow and helps me slow to a lazy jog.

"It's very important to cool down after a hard workout. You don't want your muscles seizing up when I'm massaging them." He looks me in the eye, and all I see is lust. He can't wait to touch me. He _wants_to touch me. Fuck.

We make our way to his duplex and, after peeling off our shoes and socks, head straight for the kitchen. He pulls two Gatorades out of the fridge and orders me to drink the entire thing, but slowly. I kind of like the way he's been telling me what to do all day. Taking charge. Almost like he's taking care of me. I blush at the thought but hope I can pass it off as still being pink-cheeked from running.

"How do you feel?"

"Actually, now that I can breathe, I feel pretty great." I grin at him, and he chuckles.

"That's the endorphins. They aren't released as much during weight lifting, pull ups, that kind of stuff. Mostly just from cardio. Feels amazing doesn't it? Like you could climb a mountain or something."

Or something. Like have marathon sex all afternoon. That kind of something.

"Okay. I promised you a rub down. Get in there on the couch."

I hesitate. "I'm all sweaty still. You sure? Maybe I should just go home and shower."

"Edward? Go lie on the couch. I'm just going to grab some lotion from my room. Might as well take your shirt off before you get cozy."

We had stopped by my place to grab workout clothes, and I'm so glad I swiped on some fresh deodorant while we were there. I hope I don't smell. Please, don't let me smell, I think as I pull my tee shirt off and lie down face first on the couch.

I'm only there for a moment before I hear him run back down the stairs and come over beside me. I turn my head and watch, curious as to how he's going to maneuver this, but he simply plops down on his coffee table and sits a bottle of lotion next to his thigh.

"Do you think you need to stretch first? Sometimes I feel like I need to stretch my muscles out before a massage to get them ready."

To my surprise, I feel an instant flare of jealousy. Who's been massaging him? And when? I push the thought aside to answer his question, but I really want to ask.

"Umm, it's whatever you think. I've never really had a massage before, so I'm not sure what's best."

"Really? Oh Edward, you've been missing out. There's nothing more relaxing than someone else focusing on your muscles. It's just not the same to rub your own."

You're so right, Garrett. It's not the same to rub your own muscles. I can think of one in particular. Okay so it's not a muscle, but I'm taking liberties with my dirty thoughts here.

"Alright, if we're popping your massage cherry, we've got to do this properly. Up. Follow me," Garrett says, while jumping up and grabbing the bottle again.

"What?" I'm not sure what's happening, but I'm already standing, eager to do as he says.

"My bed. Much better spot for a rub down, don't you think?" He turns to run up the stairs, and all I can do is follow, trying to hide the erection in my basketball shorts.

Garrett's room is much different from the rest of the duplex. While the other parts smacked of college boys on a budget, his room is sophisticated. The furniture is all dark cherry wood and looks like real shit, not the kind of stuff you buy at Ikea and put together yourself. His bed has a gorgeous smooth headboard and two posters at the foot, with a beautiful rich red duvet and pillows. It's like a retreat in the midst of movie poster and beer bottle living, and it makes me want him that much more.

"Nice room, G. I have to say, I'm impressed."

"Thanks. My parents bought me the chest of drawers and it kind of inspired me to make the bed frame. It was a project in wood shop my senior year of high school, and it kind of became it's own monster. I know. I'm a dork."

"No. No way. It's beautiful." I take a step closer and run my hand reverently across the wood grain of the headboard. "You're very talented."

"Thanks." Garrett catches my eye, not a trace of embarrassment or shyness in his own, and gets bossy with me once more. "Lie down, Edward."

I climb onto the bed on all fours and position myself sideways on the bed. I know it's the wrong direction but I want my feet to hang off slightly and I don't want to get my sweaty hair on his pillows.

I feel movement to my right and knowing he is sitting next to me on his bed, in his room, gives me a thrill. Why does this seem so much sexier than when I've been on the bed at Jazz and Riley's?

I hear the lid of the lotion bottle pop open, and my body tenses slightly.

"Relax, E. I'm gonna warm it up with my hands a bit first." Garrett's voice has dropped to a husky hushed tone, and I can't help but hope he's as turned on as I am.

I feel a tentative hand graze my right calf, leaving a thin trail of lotion in it's path. He moves a bit closer on the bed before grasping my calf in both of his hands and beginning to rub slow, firm circles across the muscle. He's right. I've been missing out.

"Mmmm, God. That feels great."

"Good. Now focus on relaxing your body. Let the tension of midterms, your projects, the run, all of it, fall away. Deepen your breathing and just be." Okay, he's starting to sound a little like a yogi now, but it's still sexy as hell, so I focus on his voice and nothing else.

"Do you see yourself moving back to Ohio after school?" I whisper.

"I don't know, honestly. I'm close with my family but Alice followed me here, and I don't think my parents plan to live there much past retirement. So, I guess you could say I'm open to other options."

"Hmm. That's good. One should always be open to options. No matter what the options are." Garrett has moved on to my other calf, and it feels heavenly.

"But look at you, E. You have set plans, right? Heading back to Chicago as soon as you have a degree in hand?"

"Well, true. But I wouldn't have to right away if the right opportunity came along. It's just where I see myself ending up, at my mom's magazine." I shrug. This all comes out much lazier than I intend, but I can't find myself to care. Garrett's hands have found their way up my calf and are now working my left thigh. "That feels amazing. That's the exact spot that was burning during our run."

I hear him snort softly. "Well, you'll have to keep doing cardio, and it won't burn quite so badly."

"Hey, I work out every day," I protest.

"Hmm. I'm not sure going to the gym is the kind of cardio I've got in mind, Edward." Damn. I squirm a little, trying to find a comfortable way to lie with my erection pressed into the bed.

After several minutes spent on my legs, I hear the snap of the lotion bottle again. What I'm not prepared for is feeling a leg come to rest on either side of my hips, followed by gentle pressure on my ass cheeks.

"I hope this is alright," Garrett murmurs. "It's the easiest way to fully work your back."

Fuck. The boy is straddling me. And he's going to work my back. My cock is digging into the bed below me. It's nearly painful, but I'm afraid if I grind my hips at all, I'll give myself away.

"Christ, Edward. You're so tense. _Relax_." Garrett's hands glide over my shoulders and neck in smooth, long strokes. He uses a firm touch, and I can feel a bit of roughness to his hands under the layer of lotion. Working hands. I have a strong sudden urge to kiss them, and I groan.

"Too hard? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Yes, I'm very much too hard. Maybe you can help me out a little lower … "No, keep going. It feels great."

His hands work up and down the length of my back and sides for several long minutes. I'm lost in the sensation, finally fully relaxed when he leans over my back to reach the back of my head and neck, and I feel it. _It_. His dick is hard and poking into my ass cheek.

"Fuck," I whimper.

"What is it, E? Tell me what you're thinking." Garrett's lips are just behind my ear, and I can feel his chin graze my shoulder blade with each word.

"Fuck. That feels so good. And I can feel you." He rotates his hips slightly, and I inhale sharply. "All of you."

With that, Garrett swiftly flips me onto my back but remains straddling me, leaned over my prone body, one hand propped on the bed on either side of my head. I am caught in his intense stare for I don't know how many seconds before he breaks the silence.

"God, we could be so great together." His voice is barely a whisper, and his lips move closer to my own with every word. I close my eyes and rise up to meet him, parting my own lips just as they meet his. And it's good. It's so good, it's mere seconds before I'm completely lost in him — lost in us, in what could be.

He deepens the kiss, and I let him, feeling his tongue against my own. He tastes like sweet and salty, Gatorade and sweat. Suddenly, he shifts positions, and I feel his erection against my own on my stomach. I moan into his mouth and reach one hand up to gently hold onto his neck.

"Garr? You here? I went shopping today, and I got you the _best_shirt. OMG, you have to wear it next time you see Edward. How was brunch by the way? Was it amazing? He's so cute. I swear. Oh GOD!"

The second we heard Alice come in the door downstairs, we froze. But that was the problem — we literally froze, lips mid-lock, Garrett on top of me, my hand gripping the back of his hair. She hurtled up the stairs, babbling the entire way, and got to Garrett's door before we even realized the awkwardness that was about to happen.

"Oh. My. God. I'm so sorry. Shit. I didn't even think … shit." She backs away from the bedroom with a horrified expression on her face and turns back down the hallway.

Garrett finally returns to his senses and jumps off the bed, tosses me a tee shirt from the pile of clean laundry on his armchair and runs down the hall.

"Al, wait. It's not a big deal. Alice!" I hear them both thunder down the stairs before he apparently catches up to her before she can make it outside.

"I'm so sorry Garrett. I'm so embarrassed. I just ..."

"Alice, would you stop? It's fine. It's no big deal. I, I really like him, Al." Garrett's voice gets softer on the last sentence, but I've made it to the top of the stairs by that point. I hear every word, and I can't help the smile that spreads across my face at what he said.

"I know you do. It's sweet. I'll try to remember to knock. Or call or something. God, I'm an idiot. I can't make eye contact with him right now. I'm out."

"Fine, I'll call you later."

I make my way slowly down the staircase as I hear the front door open and close. Garrett is standing by the door with one hand gripping the back of his neck, and he looks up when he hears my footsteps.

"Hey. Sorry about that." He blows out a long sigh. "I guess I should be taking you home. You have a project to work on, right?"

"Oh. Right." I can't lie. I'm disappointed that he wants to take me home, but I don't push the issue. I'm not sure I should be left alone with him any more today anyway. "Let me just grab my clothes."

I find my things, replace Garrett's clean tee shirt with my sweaty one, throw my jeans over my shoulder, and follow him out the door to the car.

The ride to my place is relatively silent, and about three blocks from my house, I decide I need to make a move.

"So. Thanks for the run. And the massage. Really. It was amazing. All of it." I'm trying to get him to look away from the road, make eye contact, show me he had a good time too, but he just stares straight ahead.

"That it was. I'm really sorry about Alice. I mean, I don't know where we were going but … I don't know. Maybe it was a good thing she broke it up. I feel like maybe we should take this slow, whatever 'this' is." Finally, as he pulls into my driveway, he looks my way, but it's shy this time. Less direct than his piercing stares all day have been.

"Yeah, me too. I mean, we should definitely take things slowly." I pause, my hand on the door handle. Am I capable of slow? My dick has been throbbing in my pants all day. Nothing slow about that. "Is dinner on Thursday slow enough?" I look back at him, wanting this more than I've wanted anything in weeks, and I'm so relieved when he smiles.

"Of course. Dinner Thursday is perfect. Alice and I leave town Friday afternoon, and I'm sure you do too. I'd really like to see you before break."

"Yeah, I'll be heading home Friday or Saturday. Not sure yet. Great. So … I'll call you."

"Please do. Have a good day, Edward." He winks at me as I get out of the car and shut the door.

Once inside, I head straight to the shower, but my phone starts going off as I'm stripping my sweaty clothes.

_What's goin' on E? Busy today? We were thinking about watching a movie in awhile..._

Riley.

My fingers are poised over my phone, trying to decide what reply to type out. I could eagerly text him back. I could jump in the shower, throw on some clothes and hurry over to their place. I could probably be getting my dick sucked as soon as I walk in their door. And part of me wants it. A lot.

But I can't do it. Just enough happened today with Garrett that I'm suddenly overwhelmed with what could be.

"_We could be so great together._" It's been echoing in my head ever since he said it. He thinks we could be great together. He thinks we have potential. He wants to take things slow. Slow is better than … whatever it is I'm doing with Jasper and Riley. Right?

I don't text back. I don't do anything but throw my phone on the bed, finish stuffing my clothes in the hamper, and turn on the shower.

While I'm showering off the sweat from our run and the lotion from Garrett's massage, I think about everything that happened today. Brunch, where Garrett tried to make me laugh and chill out, even though my stomach was in knots. The run, where he pushed me to be better, to do better. And afterward, on his bed, where he made me feel amazing, like the only one he has eyes for. I've been myself the whole day with him, not trying too hard to be something specific for someone. Just me. I like it.

ooOOoo

Wednesday afternoon. I hate Wednesdays. There have been no campus interactions with Garrett on Wednesdays so far, which completely sucks.

2:33 p.m. I sigh. Just one more day until I see him in person and can evaluate what's going on with him. With us. Our daily texting ritual has stepped up to a phone call every night plus some texting throughout the day, but it's been hard to judge where his head is at. He mentioned that his grandfather is in the hospital, but I can hardly believe that's the reason he's been short with me. I'm not sure.

I've tried to stay positive, just going through the weekday motions. Mornings at the coffee shop have been somewhat strained. Jasper keeps asking me strange questions about Thanksgiving break and what my plans are, even though I know he and Riley are going to Texas for the week. Yesterday morning, he even asked me out of the blue if I'd met his friend Alice. When I responded that I had, he made a point to tell me that she's Garrett's sister. Weird.

I lie back on the couch and turn the TV back off after flipping through the channels of endless daytime television.

I wonder if I can text Garrett without seeming overly needy. I mean, I just talked to him a few hours ago, but I miss him. Picking up my phone from the coffee table, I try to think of something witty or especially charismatic to say. Then I remember: just be me.

_Looking forward to dinner tomorrow. I really can't wait to see you._

After five minutes of staring at the numbers on my clock change over, I put the phone back on the coffee table and stand up. With Thanksgiving break around the corner and a light workload in classes, I'm essentially twiddling my thumbs this week. There's nothing to do in the kitchen but eat, so I wander down the hall to my bedroom and fall backwards onto the bed, splayed out.

Closing my eyes, I wonder if I could take a nap. I try remembering every aspect of Sunday with Garrett, thinking the good memories will put me to sleep. I've replayed the day in my mind so many times this week that it's almost a movie in my head, but this afternoon I'm frustrated. Anxious to see him again.

When I get to memories of the massage, I savor each thought of his hands on my body, the way his fingers kneaded my muscles, that bit of roughness I could feel each time he touched me.

I scoot further back on my bed and reach for the button on my jeans, undoing them quickly and reaching inside to free myself from my boxer briefs. Fuck, I'm hard. I reach for the lotion on my nightstand and squeeze a bit onto my hand before touching myself with long smooth strokes.

My mind drifts back to Garrett and his bed — the way he leaned over my body, his hard cock against my ass, his chin grazing my shoulder. I tighten my grip and pump myself harder as I get to the part where he flipped me over. Facing him. Willing something to happen between us.

Stroking myself furiously, I allow myself to think about the kiss. His mouth and my mouth and hard dicks that could have been rubbed between warm bodies. Fuck. I groan as I come all over my own stomach, but I don't open my eyes. Not yet. If I keep them closed, I can keep imagining I'm still in his bed. Still kissing the boy that made me realize I want more.

ooOOoo

I fell asleep after my little personal afternoon delight and woke with a start in the dark, wondering why I never heard back from Garrett. When I get my bearings, I turn on some lights, clean the dried cum from my hand and stomach, and pad barefoot back to the living room for my phone. I wish I'd just waited until morning.

_I can't make it. I have to cancel. Sorry man._

I stare at the text on my phone for what seems like hours, but is probably only seconds, before composing a totally girly reply.

_Can't? Or don't want to? _I'm needy. Sue me.

After a few minutes, a reply comes through.

_Can't. Look, I'll try to call you tomorrow. Al and I are leaving first thing in the morning for home. Not Friday. Sorry._

_Tell Alice to fuck off. I'll make it worth your while..._

_Afraid not. See you after break, man._

_Man_? Not _babe_ or _E_ or even _Edward_? I thought I was more than just _man_. Thought we were on our way to ... I don't know … almost _boyfriends_. What the hell?

**ooOOoo**

**Reviewers will get a peek at my one-shot that will be featured on the Twinklings Fuck Me Fridays on APRIL 15TH. It's titled Dirty Words and *whispers* it's E/B, not slash. **

**If you review, please let me know who your Garrett is. There are several boys out there that fit the bill, but I'm curious to know who YOU see.**

**VOTING starts TOMORROW in the Eurofornication contest! Go check out the slash and poly entries! http:/ .net /u/2757436/  
**

**Also, don't forget about the Fandom Fights Tsunami compilation! I wrote a JPOV outtake that all chapter 4 reviewers got a sneak preview of. If you go back and review chapter 4 this week, I'll send you the snippet they all received.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank sadtomato for the awesome WCs that helped me knock out this chapter in like three hours. No lie. And for her manhands. They make me love you even more bb.**

**To MeteorMuse for betaing - I love you, lover.**

**To TippyL, know that I was thinking of you SO much when I wrote this. IMY.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE ON PAIRINGS:**  
**I recently realized that my summary and pairings don't necessarily match up with the continued version of my story. They were set for the o/s and were the best choices at that time. For that reason, I've updated my summary and tried to change the pairing to just show Edward for now but FFn wouldn't let me. I really hope you stick around to see how things end up...**

**SMeyer owns Twilight. I own confusing phone sex.**

**ooOOoo**

"Edward! Baby, I missed you so much. You have no idea what it's been like without you around here. I simply must come visit you before Christmas. It's too far away. I won't take no for an answer." My mother rambles on and on as she pulls me in to a never-ending hug.

"Mom. _Mom_. I'm here for a week. We can hug every day if you want. Just let me get inside." I break free from her death grip and squeeze around her to finally make it into the house. I feel like escaping to my room already, but I know I need to get in some serious quality time. And frankly, escaping to my room will only lead to brooding about Garrett. I'm better off down here in the kitchen listening to my mom go on and on about the latest society gossip.

I hop onto a bar stool with a handful of grapes and try to follow her story about the mother of someone I went to high school with who is having an affair with … someone I went to high school with? Wait, that can't be right.

"Hold on. You're saying that Jenny's mom was seen out at dinner on the other side of the city with Justin? _Justin_Justin that I graduated with? That's insane. Jenny's mom has to be, what, fifty? Fifty-five?" The thought of fifty-year-old vagina disgusts me, and I kind of want to vomit; not to mention the fact that Jenny wasn't exactly a looker in high school, so I'm sure her mom isn't either.

"Yes. That's what I said. What on earth is that poor boy doing with her? She'll eat him alive, she will. But anyway, I don't really know for sure. That's just what I heard at the women's tea last week. You know how those things are." Mom is topping off flutes of champagne with a bit of orange juice. Apparently, my return home on a Saturday morning at ten o'clock is cause for mimosas. I'm not complaining. "Now, let's have a drink to celebrate my only son being home so much earlier than I thought he would be."

"Oh. Right. Couldn't sleep. Guess I was too excited," I lie.

After class yesterday, I started packing but then decided I didn't want to get here in the middle of the night, so I stuck around town wasting time. Unfortunately, I couldn't get to sleep after enduring over 24 hours with no word from Garrett and finally got out of bed at 2:15 and started driving. I made good time, only stopping once for gas and caffeine, but now I realize this day is going to drag if I don't get a nap in.

I reach for my mimosa, say a quick "Cheers" and down it in a few gulps. "Mom, I really could use a catnap. Unless you wanted to have brunch first. I can wait until after we eat, I guess."

"Don't be silly, dear. Your father won't be home from the hospital until at least after lunchtime. How about I fix a big meal to have around four o'clock? That way you can get some sleep, and we can all eat as a family later." She kisses me on both cheeks, and I tell her it's good to be home before walking up the stairs and opening my old bedroom door.

It's the first time I've been back, so things seem a little strange. Not uncomfortable, just different. I'd forgotten I left a stack of pictures from senior year on my old desk, and they still sit here, gathering dust. I drop my bags on the floor and grab the pile, sitting back on the bed to flip through them.

Several are just of different days at school. I was always taking pictures with my phone, and I got sentimental enough one day to print a bunch of my friends and put them on a bulletin board in my room. There's one of Emmett that always stands out to me. He's got his arm around this girl who used to be obsessed with him, but it's so completely obvious in the picture that he's not into her. I can't believe no one in high school didn't figure out he was gay.

A few are of our old crew dicking around in the courtyard at lunch. God, I don't miss uniforms. That blazer was itchy as shit, and polyester doesn't look good on anyone. Period.

There are a few from a scholarship awards program, some of me with my parents at graduation, some friends at a big graduation party, and then prom. God, prom. I was out later in high school. Everyone knew I was gay, and everyone for the most part was okay with it. A few of my mom's friends had even commented at different times that they wished their own sons were gay. Crazy WASPy bitches. But when it came to prom, there were unspoken rules. Still waters that needed no waves. So I played the role and went with an old friend from a neighboring school, Tanya. We look great together in these pictures, and I had a fun time. Prom is definitely a good memory for me. But, for some reason, right now, I feel a pang in my chest. For the first time in a year, I wonder _what if_. What if I'd known Garrett in high school? I'd never felt for someone the way I'm afraid I might feel for him. What if we'd been together back then? Would we have defied the rules? Crashed through those still waters on a big gay boat? I've had a pretty charmed life, and I find myself wondering if Garrett always had it easy. If he's even out back home. If he wakes up every day facing the world as a happily gay man. There are so many things I want to know.

I toss the pictures on the bed beside me and pull my phone from my pocket, dialing his number for what feels like the hundredth time in these few days. It rings three times before going to voicemail, and I hang up. He's already got like fifteen messages from me. I toss the phone next to the pictures, toe off my shoes, and slide back further on the bed. My last thought before drifting off is about what I'd give to hear his voice today.

ooOOoo

"Edward? You there?" His voice sounds far away, like he's hold the phone out at arm's length.

"Garrett? Where are you? What's going on?" I sit straight up in bed, finally realizing I've answered my phone in my half-asleep state and it's him. Finally.

"Hey. I'm back home. Actually I'm not even home home. I'm back in this shithole town my grandparents live in. I told you my grandpa is in the hospital, right?"

"Yeah. Yes, you did. H-how is he?" I'm not good with sadness. And I'm not even sure he's sad. He just sounds really tired, so I'm treading lightly here.

"He's okay. I mean, he had a stroke, and it's touch and go. But they think he's breathing on his own so they're going to try to take him off the ventilator tomorrow morning."

"I'm really sorry, Garrett. You doing okay? I'm here whenever you want to talk." I struggle to find the right words, but I will him to know that he can lean on me. That I care.

"Yeah. I'll be alright. It's hard seeing my grandma not know what to do with herself. But, I'm good. How are you? How's Chicago? Tell me something exciting."

"Umm. The mom of a girl I went to high school with is having an affair someone I went to high school with?"

"Dude. That's disgusting. Is that all you've got?" Garrett sounds as repulsed as I did earlier, and I laugh.

"I'm afraid that's it so far. I just got in this morning, downed a mimosa with my mom and was just trying to take a nap when you called." I lie back on the bed again, relaxing now that our conversation has set a comfortable rhythm.

"Shit. I'm sorry. I can call back later. I have shit reception out here. I'm actually hiding in the bathroom on the top floor of my grandparents' old farmhouse. It's the only spot I have signal _and_was able to get away from Alice."

"No worries. I'm glad you called. I was … worried. It's good to hear your voice." My voice is softer, worried that I've revealed too much and that he might hang up.

"Sorry about that. I was preoccupied. You say you just got in this morning? What have you been doing since Thursday afternoon?" His tone isn't exactly accusatory, but it's no longer light-hearted.

"Thursday, I went to bed sad that we weren't having dinner. Friday, I had class all day - a total waste by the way - and I packed Friday evening. Then when I couldn't sleep, I went ahead and got on the road at about two a.m."

"Ahh, I see."

There's a minute of silence, and before it becomes awkward, I blurt out the first thing that comes to my mind.

"What are you wearing?" Jesus. He's definitely going to hang up.

"What am I wearing? Edward. Are you trying to be sexy?"

"No! I mean, no. I was just making small talk."

"Oh Edward, there's nothing small here. I think you know that first-hand." Oh God. Is he a dirty talker like Jasper? Fuck. Why did I have to think of Jasper right now? Regardless of my thoughts, I feel myself harden in my jeans.

"Umm. I don't really, I mean, I'm not sure what to say. About that."

"Well, did you feel something _small_the other day on my bed? When I was massaging every inch of your body?" Yep. We've got a dirty talker over here. Send help. Or lube.

"No. Definitely not small. It was big. Bigger than I'd dreamed about." I make my best attempt at innuendo, but even as I say it, I'm cringing. Garrett totally takes it in stride though.

"You've been dreaming about me, E? That's sweet. Or have you just been dreaming about my cock?" My dick is straining against my fly, so I reach down and unbutton it, then pull myself free from my briefs.

"Why don't you tell me what you're wearing, Edward? Then I'll tell you the same."

"Well, I'm wearing a pair of jeans and a light pink Lacoste polo. It's my mom's favorite. I know. I'm a momma's boy. And I took my shoes off before lying down to nap. So that's it."

"Hmm, no underwear?" His breaths become heavier in my ear as he asks.

"Oh. Yeah. Umm, red Calvin Kleins. Briefs." I reach down almost without thought and stroke myself a few times.

"Fuck. I'd love to see those some time. If that's okay with you, I mean." I hear rustling in the background, like a cabinet being opened and closed.

"Yeah. I mean, we'll see. Your turn. What are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing a pair of black basketball shorts and some black short Adidas socks. And that's it." Oh my fuck. He's commando. The boy is a _commando_dirty talker. I reach into my old nightstand, crossing my fingers the bottle of Jergens I used to jerk off with is still there. Bingo. I pull it out of the drawer and eagerly squirt some onto my palm, then lower the hand to my cock again and take a firm grip.

"Edward? Did you say you were lying down?" Okay, his breathing is definitely heavier.

"Yeah, I'm in my old room, on my old bed. It's kind of strange." I focus on making sure my breath stays even while I speak and not blurting out anything ridiculous like I usually do.

"Mmm, I can just picture you lying there. Take your shirt off."

"What?"

"I said, take your shirt off. Now, Edward." Oh. Oh I see. He's being all demanding and shit like he was at his house. I peel the shirt from my body and toss it onto the floor.

"Okay. S'off."

"Good. Now what are you doing?"

"Umm, lying here? I don't know." I look down at my cock, my grip tight and the lotion making each stroke smooth. I've never done this before, and I'm not sure if I'm supposed to actually say I'm whacking off. What if he isn't, and then I just seem like a big perv?

"I'm not sure I can go slow with you, E. I wish I was there on your bed with you." His breaths have picked up, and I hear what sounds like a muffled moan.

"Garrett? Are you …" There's a clatter and then his moan is not so muffled. Oh my God. A few seconds pass before I hear a scuffle for the phone.

"E? You there? I dropped the phone. Shit. Fuck. Sorry." I hear the sound of running water.

"Oh my God! You totally just jerked off. Didn't you?" I'm incredulous, accusing, until I look down at my own hand and resume stroking.

"What? I gotta go, babe. Umm, I need to change clothes before we go back to the hospital. I'll call you tomorrow hopefully. Bye!"

'Garrett? G?" There's no response. "Fuck!" I yell and throw the phone to the floor in disgust. Did he just use me to get off? Or was that what phone sex is supposed to be like? And why didn't I get off, if so? I wish I knew what the hell was going on, and I lie back trying to figure it out. At least he called me babe. That's an improvement, right?

"Edward? Dear, are you okay in there?" I'm sporting a lotioned-up semi on the bed at my parents' house, I can't figure out if I've just had phone sex with a guy that I want to be my boyfriend, and my mother is outside my bedroom door. Jesus.

ooOOoo

"This is great, Mom. Really good." Eating dinner with my parents used to be torturous. Teenage angst and all that. But this is pretty great. It's nice spending time with them without all the pressure from before. I've chosen a path, my mother is ecstatic about it and my father has resigned himself to it. And there's wine. It's perfect.

We make small talk all that evening. My mom is already planning a weekend trip to see me at school, while my father reads a medical journal and tells her he can't get away from work to come along.

We make plans to do several Chicago-ish things during the first part of the week before the family all descends on the place for Thanksgiving, and things get too crazy to really spend some time together.

I tell them I'm driving back first thing Friday morning. I say it's to prepare for returning to school, but I really hope it gives me a weekend to see Garrett and figure shit out.

ooOOoo

Tuesday afternoon, my mom and I are at the top of the Sears Tower. It's something we've done every year or so since I was just a little kid. I used to talk about it for weeks before and afterward, talking about how huge the city was to anyone that would listen.

"Is it as big as you remember?" Mom nudges my arm with her shoulder as I look out across the horizon.

"Honestly? No. Everything seems bigger when you're a kid, right?" I grin at her, but she's serious.

"Honey, I don't know what's going on with you, but you were preoccupied all weekend. If there's anything you want to talk about, I'm always here. You know that, right?"

"I know, Mom. Thanks." I'm sulking, and she knows it.

I wander over to a different window and check my phone. Again. I've had no word from Garrett since our almost phone sex on Saturday afternoon. I texted on Saturday evening and again on Sunday with no responses. The few times I've tried to call him, his phone has actually been turned off. I should be worried I guess, but I'm so uncertain in whatever our relationship is - if it's a relationship - that I'm simply confused.

I wish he'd call.

ooOOoo

It's 5:00 on Thursday. Thanksgiving dinner is almost here, but more importantly, there are only sixteen hours until I head back home. I love my parents, and I love Chicago but for right now, my home is alone at school. Maybe with the pleasure of some male company.

My grandparents have come from Indiana, so I've been making small talk with my grandpa all day. Every time he does something that reminds me of just how old he is, I think of Garrett and his own grandfather. I still haven't heard from him, and I'm nervous, fidgeting and checking my phone multiple times.

On the other hand, I have heard from Jasper and Riley. Often. Most of the texts were just witty banter and sexual innuendo. _We saw this and thought of you_ with a picture of a bottle of tequila. _Jazz is watching past Oscar winners. Can't wait to go to RagTag again. _That sort of thing. But at least they're staying in touch.

"Edward, join us in the kitchen, won't you dear?" My grandma is standing in the doorway, looking like the cat that ate the canary. This ought to be good. I get up off the couch and stroll into the kitchen, stick my hand in the fridge for a Heineken and lean against the counter.

My mom is cutting a pecan pie and a pumpkin cheesecake, while my grandma tops the sweet potatoes with pecans and marshmallows, then sticks them back in the oven. She turns to a huge pot of regular potatoes and begins mashing.

"Is there something you need help with?" I ask as I take a swig of beer.

"Not at all, dear. You just sit there at the bar and tell me how school is going."

I do as I'm told and take a seat, setting the beer on the granite counter in front of me and running a hand through my hair. "It's good, Grandma. Classes are fine, the house is good. I, uh, I play basketball every Saturday with some guys, and … oh, Gram, there's this coffee shop I go to every morning. You'd _love_it there. Excellent espresso and the boys aren't bad either, if you know what I mean." My grandma has always been a bit pervy, and she appreciates a good ass as much as my mom and I do.

"Oh, honey, that sounds perfect. Just the kind of pick-me-up you need in the morning I bet." She winks at me across the room. Oh Gram, you have no idea the kind of pick-me-up they provide.

"Yep." I take another long pull from my bottle.

"So, what else? Who are these boys you play basketball with? You don't like basketball. Are you having a little fun with one of them?"

"Mother!" My mom speaks for the first time since I entered the kitchen. "That's completely inappropriate. If Edward is having a relationship of some sort, we're the last people he'd want to talk to about it, I'm sure." She's talking but her eyes keep drifting my way, curiously.

"It's okay, Mom. Yeah, I mean … there are a few guys I guess." Oh boy. How do I have this conversation? I settle on a need to know basis. There are definitely some aspects of my lifestyle that these two do not need to know. "I really think I like this one guy, Garrett. He's great. But, I don't know. It just … hasn't seemed like the right timing yet."

"Well, why on earth not, dear?"

"I don't know … there's sort of this other guy as well." I tread lightly, treating Jasper and Riley as one 'guy'. "They're pretty great but I'm not sure it would lead to anything serious."

"Who, dear? Garrett or this other boy?"

"Hmm? Oh, umm, the other guy. I don't think they - _he's_looking for anything serious right now. But with Garrett, I don't know, I guess I could see something happening there. Something long-term maybe. It's confusing." I furrow my brow and look over at my mother, who has paused with her knife in mid-air and is staring at me.

"I'm confused, honey. How many boys are there?" Shit.

"Just the two. Garrett and the other one." I try to sound convincing and return her stare.

"And Garrett wants something steady but the other boy doesn't?"

"Yeah. I mean, I think that's right."

"Well then, I don't see what the problem is. Choose Garrett." My grandmother has jumped back into the conversation with both feet. "He might be just what you need."

Without saying a word, I finish the beer, hop down from the stool and deposit the bottle in the recycling bin by the refrigerator. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick," I mumble, trying to avoid further discussion about my love life.

When I return, dinner is on the table and conversation turns to things like weather and politics. I eat my fill, visit as long as I deem polite, and finally tell everyone I'm heading to bed, checking my phone on the way up the stairs. Still nothing. I compose a quick text to Garrett.

_Happy Thanksgiving. Maybe next year we'll be spending it together..._

As I drift off, my grandma's words ring in my head. _Choose Garrett._

ooOOoo

Goodbyes were brief after my mom - and now also my grandma - finalized a weekend to come visit in December, and I'm on the road before nine. If I make really good time, I should be home well before five o'clock, and I text Garrett as such.

I woke up this morning with a determined will. I'm going to put my sexploits with Jasper and Riley behind me and focus my energy on seeing what can be with Garrett. I'll still be friends with Jazz and Ri. I'm not going to all-out avoid them, but I think I owe it to myself and to Garrett to see what this is between us. And I can't do that while being fucked and blown by other dudes. At the same time, no less.

But Friday night rolls around with no word from him. I unload my car, put away all the fresh laundry my mother did for me, and fill the fridge with leftovers she forced on me at the last minute.

I plop down on the couch and pull out my phone. Nothing. I dial his number and sigh when it goes straight to voicemail, just like it did Wednesday. I wonder if he's even getting my texts or if he's ignoring me. I feel like we didn't really get a chance to talk all week, and I'm fast becoming needy. Insecure.

I decide I'm not going to sit around waiting, grab my keys from the counter and leave the house, but by the time I get downtown, I have no idea where to go. A lot of places seem like they're closed for the holidays, and there aren't any students wandering around like a normal Friday night.

I sit on a bench and pull out my phone. 8:21. This morning, I thought that surely by now I'd be cozied up with Garrett. Instead I'm alone on a city bench. Hesitating for only a second, I type out a text and hit send.

_What do you have going on tonight?_

I can hang out without having sex. Right?

_We're still in Texas, E. Should be back Sunday. Hit me up then?_

_Sure thing._

I pocket the phone and lean back against the bench. What the hell am I going to do all weekend?

ooOOoo

Tuesday morning arrives, and I lie in bed, seriously contemplating not even going to class. Tons of people skip. I could just sleep in, but there's a lingering hope in the back of my mind that I might see him today. Tuesdays and Thursdays are the days our paths cross on campus most often.

I slide out of bed, tiptoe around the creaky floorboard and turn on the shower. He never called, never texted, never showed up. I'm starting to seriously doubt that there was ever anything more to our relationship than some sexy flirting, but I'm trying to hold out hope.

I came to my senses after a full day alone Saturday and skillfully avoided hanging out with Jasper and Riley. I know I can't resist that shit, and I don't want to be put in a situation that tests my will power before talking to Garrett first. I did go to the coffee shop yesterday morning, but it was a quick stop, and we did little more than exchange eye rolls about spending a week with our mothers.

After I finish getting ready, I head to campus and sit through my first class, barely containing the eagerness I feel at the possibility of seeing Garrett in a few minutes.

My eyes are peeled the whole walk to A&S, searching every face on the crowded sidewalks hoping to find his. I stall outside the building, pull my phone out and send yet another text.

_Tuesday morning. Hope your coffee date is fun. Can't lie. I'm a little jealous._

ooOOoo

Closing my eyes, I focus on the sensations around me. Lips are on my own and scruff is prickling my own smooth cheek. Soft fingers trail down my sides and wrap around my hips, squeezing, before sliding across my abs and meeting somewhere between my belly button and my button-flys. I moan, urging him to continue, when a new set of lips sucks gently at my nipple. I turn my head slightly so I can pull Jasper up to my mouth while Riley slides along my body and settles between me knees.

I caved. It's Thursday night, and I still haven't heard from Garrett. Riley has been texting me non-stop for two days, so I finally agreed to go to their house only to get my sweatshirt. Garett's sweatshirt. I should have known I'd end up here.

'Here' is lying flat on my back on their bed, about ten seconds from having Riley's lips around my dick and Jasper's cock in my ass. Just like the first time, we started with a movie in the living room, but no body shots were necessary to get me in their bed this time. I'm horny, lonely and frustrated at this point. I just want to feel wanted.

As Riley slowly undoes my fly and pulls my jeans down but not totally off, I deepen the kiss with Jasper, desperate to taste more. Feel more.

"Fuck, you kiss like you don't know if you'll ever kiss again, E. It's amazing." Jasper rubs one hand along my chest as he speaks, then lower.

He grasps my cock in his hand and holds it while Riley licks the tip.

"Oh shit. Keep doing that," I groan and lie back against the pillows, waiting for Riley to take me all the way in his mouth. Instead, they tease me for what feels like forever, Jasper's hand barely stroking and Riley's tongue barely licking. "Fuck. Come on guys," I whine, and they chuckle.

"We missed you, Edward. It's been awhile." Jasper looks me in the eyes but keeps stroking. I look away and focus back on Riley's mouth without answering.

Finally, Jasper removes his hand so Riley can take me all the way, and I moan with pleasure. "Yes. Fuck."

"Guys? Jazz? You here? Why's it all dark? You're not fucking back there, are you? I thought you said I could come over whenever I wanted."

I recognize the voice coming down the hall.

Alice.

What. The. Fuck.

I jump off the bed, grab my tee shirt, and fall to the floor, tripping over the forgotten jeans around my ankles. When I finally right myself and pull the jeans up to button them, I look toward the doorway, panicked.

"Edward? Oh my God! We've _got_to stop meeting like this." She glares at me, and my only impulse is to run.

**ooOOoo**

**Soooo, where do you think Garrett's been? And what do you think Alice is gonna say? This is definitely the climax of the story. Well, the plot climax at least. ;)**

**Dirty Words posts Friday on the Twinklings blog. Check it out!**

**Chapter 7 is already 2500 words so it won't be long before the next update. See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to my standard ladies: MeteorMuse for the beta job, sadtomato for always coming through on the WCs and gchats, and TippyL for being my slashy inspornation. ILY all.**

**I don't own Twilight. I also don't own anything witty to say about owning Hard this time.**

**Dude. Y'all have some Garrett HATE right now. Shame on you. You know that saying about not judging someone 'til you've walked a mile in their shoes? Yeah. Here goes with that … we pick up right where we left off.**

**ooOOoo**

"Are you … are you buttoning up your _pants_? You've got to be kidding me. What's going on here?" Alice is the picture of confusion, but her voice is quiet, subdued even. Her face is pinched and pale, and you can see where she tried to wipe off smudges of black eye makeup.

Al, what's goin' on? Are you alright? I haven't heard from you in over a week. I was so worried, babe. Come here." Jasper draws Alice into a huge hug and gives me a look over her shoulder. The trouble is I can't decide if the look means 'get the hell out of here while she's distracted' or 'tell the girl what she needs to hear.' I stand there trying to figure out what to do while she starts weeping into his arm.

"It was awful, Jazz. You have no idea. First, PaPaw died, and we had to go to this godforsaken tiny little town over in Illinois where he and MaMaw met. And then_, _right in the middle of the wake, MaMaw had a heart attack. It was like something you'd see in a really depressing movie, I swear. So we had to cut things short for poor PaPaw's burial so we could all rush to the hospital to be with MaMaw." By this point, Alice is wailing, and Riley brings some tissues from their bathroom, but I'm frozen to the spot, jaw dropping toward the floor.

Shit. Their grandpa died? _And_ their grandma had a heart attack? Jesus. Instead of trying to get a hold of Garrett to see if things were all right, I was feeling sorry for myself that he hadn't texted or called me. I'm such a dick.

"There was, like, zero cell reception where we ended up, and I just wanted to talk to you, you know? What a way to spend the break, right? I just can't imagine how hard her recovery is going to be. Grieving over her husband of sixty years and trying to recuperate enough to live on her own again is going to be so depressing. My mom is really worried about her, but I can't do much to help from all the way over here. I feel so helpless." And the wailing begins again.

"Alice? Alice, I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do …" I place a hand on her tiny shoulder and squeeze affectionately, but she whirls on me with a glare.

"Maybe you should go see how Garrett's doing. You two looked pretty cozy before we left town." Alice looks from me to Riley to the bed, and I wonder just how much she saw.

"Yeah, I mean, I was worried about him. I texted or called him every day. More than once, Alice, I swear. Is he back? Can I call him?"

"Yeah. But is he going to want to hear from you? Are you gonna tell him what's been going on here? Or do I have to?"

And there it is. The moment of truth has finally been forced upon me. My eyes slide from Alice to Jasper, and he's glaring at me more fiercely than she is. What the fuck is his problem? He doesn't own me. All the pressure and tension and insecurity from the past two weeks explodes inside me, and I see red.

"What the fuck is that look for, Jasper? Seriously! You're the one that's been acting weird for _weeks_ now. You don't own me, you know. I'm just an accessory to your relationship with Riley. You two love each other so much it's disgusting, and I'm just here for the fun parts. Right? Yeah, I like Garrett. We've been hanging out, and I like him, and I don't know what the fuck to do about this whole mess. But what the fuck do you care? Is it gonna mess with your little 'bring Edward around for movie theater blowjobs' plan? Huh?"

Alice is looking at me with wide eyes, and Riley seems shocked as well, but Jasper just chuckles at me, and the whole room goes silent for what seems like ages.

With a calm, steady voice, he finally speaks. "Edward, Edward, Edward. You know that I knew you were starting to fall for Garrett, right? I could tell two weeks ago. But, I assumed you were already secretly fucking around with him, and that's what wasn't cool with me. If you like the guy, and he likes you, I'm stoked. Both of you deserve what I have with Ri, but if you were messing with him while messing with us and keeping it a secret from both parties? That, my friend, is not cool. Not cool at all. I tried so many times to open the door for that conversation to happen, and you never said a word. The sweatshirt, asking what your break plans were, mentioning my close friendship with Alice … all of that was to see if you would tell us how you feel about G. And you never did.

"What the fuck, E? First of all, if you really like him, you wouldn't be doing what you're doing with us in the first place. He deserves more than that, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna play a role in his heart breaking. And secondly, no, I don't own you. But I do own enough of Riley to care about his health and my own, and if you're screwing around with other guys, we need to know. Now."

Well, fuck me. Seems I've been making wrong assumptions all over the place. They care about Garrett. They care about me. They think Garrett and I deserve what they have. A real relationship with some side helpings of exploratory group sex?

The thought is almost enough to make me hard, but all three of them are glaring at me at this point, and I'm starting to sweat. The way I see it, I have three options. I can stand here and argue with him, even though I don't have much ground to stand on. I can apologize humbly and explain myself. Or I can hightail it out of here, call Garrett as soon as I leave and save the humble apology for later.

My bruised ego wants to choose three, but my rational side makes me stay. They care about me after all. It's the least I can do. I swallow my pride, take a deep breath and begin speaking.

"Fuck, I'm an idiot. I don't even know where to start, Jazz. Umm. I guess first of all, I'm sorry. I assumed you had a clue about Garrett but that you were pissed that you were going to have to share me or lose me. God, I sound like such an egotistical bastard right now." I run my hands through my hair and sigh.

Alice has found her voice. "Wait. You've been quote 'an accessory to their relationship'? Like … a threesome? OMG. That's good. That's too good. Jazz, you never told me you were in to kinky shit." She's laughing, which is better than sobbing, but her laughter quickly fades and her eyes narrow. "But … hold on. I just saw you being straddled by my brother on his bed a few weeks ago. You better start explaining, Edward. I'm not afraid to kick your ass."

"I know, I know. It's not what you think. I mean, it kind of _is_ what you think, but here's the thing. It was only that one time with Garrett, and things didn't go any further than that one kiss. Thank God you interrupted. My head was so confused, and I needed the week away to figure it all out. But then, I came back determined to see what could happen with him, but he never returned my calls or texts or anything, and these two kept hounding me to hang out like before and fuck ... I'm rambling."

"Dude. Chill out. So you like Garrett. It's cool, man. I'm totally down with you and G hooking up. As long as we know about it so we can step away from whatever it is that we've been doing with you. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love sucking your cock, but I don't want to mess anything up for you two. Well, I mean, maybe one day the four of us could get together and suck some cock, but if you guys are new and trying things out, you need to figure that out just the two of you. Know what I mean?" Okay, now it's my turn to be shocked. That's the longest speech I've ever heard Riley make. Ever. And it was sort of profound.

"Thanks Ri. Really. Thanks man." I turn to Alice. "Al, I'm leaving now, and I'm going to call Garrett. But I think it's best if I let him deal with any emotions he's got going on from the family stuff first, and then I can tell him about all this mess in person. Please give me a few days, okay?"

"One day, Edward. If you don't tell him by tomorrow night, I will. He deserves to know. And he might be more forgiving than you'd think. Just be honest. Please." Her eyes turn soft and pleading.

"Thanks. I'll … I'll try. I really do like him, Alice. Jazz … Riley … I'm not sure what to say. I really like what we've had … whatever it is. But I think I need to figure this out first. Like you said, Ri, I don't want to mess this up. Well. If I haven't already." I'm already backing out of their bedroom and rushing down the hall to the living room. As I grab Garrett's shirt off the arm of the couch and run out the door, I hear Jasper yell something like, "Go get your man, E!" and I grin.

As I get in my car, I dial. It rings three times, and I cringe, wondering if I'd just tried to call him two hours ago - before going to Jasper's - maybe I could have avoided this entire situation.

"Hello? Edward?"

"Garrett. God. You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice. I didn't know what was going on, and I was so confused, and I just … and Alice said your grandpa died, and I'm so, so sorry."

"Edward? Slow down. Why are you talking about Alice?"

Shit. Shit shit shit.

"Oh. Umm, I ran into her just now, and umm she said your grandpa died and that your grandma is in the hospital. I'm really sorry. Are you okay? Do you want company?"

"Oh. That's weird. I just dropped her off at her place a few minutes ago. Yeah, it sucks. Bad. I don't know; we had a long day. It's been a long week, actually. Maybe I can just go to bed, and we could see each other tomorrow? I'm not much company right now." He sounds so sad, my heart clenches in my chest.

"Sure. Whatever you need, Garrett. I mean that. I'll let you get some sleep. Can I call you tomorrow afternoon and maybe take you to dinner tomorrow night? Or we could order in. Your call." I'm already nervous about seeing him, but every part of my body longs to be next to him.

"That sounds perfect, E. And I got a flood of texts and voice mails from you as soon as we got back in cell range today. Thanks … it means a lot to know you didn't give up on me. G'night, Edward."

Fuck. "Good night, Garrett."

I head home and go straight to bed but toss and turn all night long. I've got a big hole to dig myself out of tomorrow.

ooOOoo

I pull on my mint green Lacoste and look in the mirror. Too gay? Fuck it. I'm gonna be late if I don't settle on something soon. I glance at the clock as I rub some wax through my hair. 6:52. Shit. I run toward the door, grabbing my wallet, keys, and phone on the way out. I'm supposed to pick up Garrett, and we have dinner reservations at CC's City Broiler at 7:00.

I speed through town, luckily hitting mostly green lights and pull in his driveway. Looking up, I grin when I realize he's already out the door and walking toward the car.

"Hey, I was going to come up and get you," I say, as he folds his long legs into the Volvo.

"It's okay. I was ready to get out of there. Sitting around all day moping doesn't do anyone any good." He looks over at me as he shuts the door, and I have the strong sudden urge to hold him. His eyes have dark rings under them, and his entire face just looks sad.

"I'm so sorry about the family stuff. I'm not good with, like, comforting people, but I care. I hope you know that." My voice is barely a whisper, and he reaches over the console to place his hand on my arm.

"I know. And I appreciate it. But let's just have fun tonight, okay? I need it."

I cringe. Fun sounds perfect. Too bad I'm going to have to ruin the fun with my sexual confessions later. "Sure thing. Let's go eat." I pull out of the driveway, and we make small talk on the way to the restaurant. Nothing too exciting and definitely nothing about his grandparents.

Once we're seated and Garrett has ordered a bottle of wine for us to share, I salivate over the menu. I must be actually moaning, because Garrett speaks up.

"What is it, E? You look like you're about to hump the menu."

"Oh my God. This place is the closest thing I've found to my favorite restaurant back home. They're actually the only place in town that has seafood come in fresh, not frozen." I can't decide. I want one of everything but finally settle on the stuffed salmon with a side of lobster mashed potatoes just before the waitress comes to take our order. I'm going to regret this if we go running on Sunday. That is, if he ever wants to see me again after tonight.

I fidget with my wine glass and glance around the restaurant while Garrett orders. As soon as the waitress leaves, he raises an eyebrow.

"You okay? You seem a little distracted. Not working on some ridiculous homework for your mom again, are you?" He grins, and I can't help but laugh.

"No. No homework right now. I'm free all night." I take a drink of wine, realizing that I sound like I just propositioned him, but he's already responding.

"Are you now? Well, maybe we can go to your place after dinner." I look up from the table, and he's staring at me rather pointedly. Crap.

"Yeah, maybe. See, the thing is, I needed to talk to you about something anyway. In private. So, that would be good." I try to make it seem serious but not bad serious, and he takes me the wrong way.

"Yes. Talking in private is much better than public. I agree." I feel something under the table and realize his foot is rubbing slowly up the side of my leg. Jesus. My dick is gonna be hard in two seconds if he keeps that up. I clear my throat.

"S-sure. I mean, this conversation should be private. Just you and me." I'm just making this worse, and I gulp down some more wine, then chug my water. I have to be sober for this. For sure.

We make it through our meal. It's delicious, but I have a hard time enjoying it between thinking about the things I'm about to say to Garrett and all the flirty innuendo he's throwing my way. At least his foot hasn't made it any higher than my kneecap. I'm hard enough without having his toes in my lap.

We ask for the check and argue over who's got it, but I win. I tell him I want to treat him after the shitty week he's had. And before the shitty things I'm about to say. I sign for my card, and we head toward my car. It feels like I'm walking to my death.

ooOOoo

We barely get to my front door before he starts in with the touching. His hand is at my hip while I put the key in the lock, and his front presses to my back as I push the door open. I turn to shut it as we enter the living room, and he reaches for my hand with his own.

"Garrett. Seriously. I think we need to talk." I move to the couch and perch on one end to create some distance, but he sits right next to me, thighs touching.

"I know we do. There's a lot to catch up on," he says. He puts one arm over the back of the couch behind me and leans in for a kiss. I try to look the other way so his lips only graze my cheek, but he instantly reaches his other hand to my chin and turns me to face him again.

"Edward. Come on. I need this." His eyes are searching my own, and I can't deny him.

I lean forward to meet him halfway, and our lips meet for the first time in weeks. It's exactly as I remembered. His lips are warm and soft, and I taste the remnants of wine as I open my mouth to his tongue. After only a few seconds, I'm lost in him like I was on his bed. Lost in us. He's perfect and everything I want, and I don't want to stop. Why was I thinking about stopping again? Fuck, he tastes good. He pulls away gently from where our tongues have entwined and places lazy, wet kisses along my jaw to my earlobe. Shit.

"Garr, wait. I think we need to stop." I half-heartedly push against his chest, but he persists with the kisses. As he moves lower to place them along my neck, he begins whispering.

"Edward, I thought about you so much while I was away. And the thing is - I want this. I want _you_. I don't know what the hell I was talking about with all that slow bullshit. I want to be with you … I just … I want to know what this could become." My brain is having an increasingly hard time focusing on his words, and my eyelids flutter closed as my head falls back against the couch.

"I don't … I think we should talk. Fuck, that feels amazing. But …" I'm at a loss for what to say as his hand has made it's way slowly down my chest and stomach to my hip. He squeezes lightly, still placing the kisses on my neck, before shifting us so that my back is against the armrest and he can lean into me more fully.

"Just stop thinking, E." He looks me in the eye before bringing his lips to my own for another kiss, but this one is different. This one is hard and full of want. This kiss says 'I'm pretty sure I want to fuck you', whereas the earlier ones all seemed to mean 'you're sweet, and I want to get to know you'. I groan as his tongue enters my mouth again and again, and his hand slides from my hip down to my thigh and inward. Oh, Jesus. The boy is going for my … yep, that's my dick. It's hard. And trapped in my jeans.

He strokes firmly a few times over the denim, and I find myself wishing he'd just free me from all the clothing and go for it. I try not to grind up against his hand, but he's moaning lightly and whispering things against my neck, and I can't help but hump it a little bit.

"Fuck, Edward, you feel so good. I can only imagine what we could do together. You could suck me off while I watch you stroke yourself. Or maybe I could suck you too. Or … fuck, I want to do so many things to you. You have no idea how it could be with me, baby." His hand has left my cock, and he has my polo pulled halfway up my chest before he says the next words.

"I want to be with you. Only you. Tonight." Annnnd, my hard on has disappeared. Not because of what he said. Shit. It's like, the perfect thing to hear a guy you like say. I lose my wood because of all that what he said implies. _Only you._ I want that too, but not before I've told him about my history. I know I have to do this, and I'll hate myself if I don't. Alice will hate me. And probably kick my ass.

So I take a deep breath, gently push him toward the other side of the couch and pray to God my balls don't legit turn blue.

"No," I say firmly. "We have to talk first, G. I'm sorry, but we do."

He looks hurt, and I know it's just going to get worse from here on out, so I rack my brain for ways to soften the blow.

"Here's the thing. I really like you. Like, I really, really like you." I pause to make sure that part sinks in, and Garrett agrees with me a little too whole-heartedly.

"I like you too, babe. That's why I was so glad to come back. So glad you were still hoping to hear from me. I know this is all new, but I don't know ... I just have a feeling about us. Know what I mean?"

"Umm, yeah. I know what you mean. I like you a lot, and I was worried about you when I couldn't get in touch with you. But see, the thing is, I was sort of seeing someone when we met."

"Oh. Oooookay." He swallows hard before meeting my eyes with his own. "Just when was the last time you saw this guy?"

"Well, it's not a guy, per se." Garrett raises his eyebrows at me, and I have to rush to clarify. "No! It's not a girl. I mean, gross. It's, well, it's two. Guys! Two guys." Fuck me.

He looks at me, silently asking me to continue, and I do. "I was sort of seeing two guys when I met you. But I really liked you after we had hung out some, and I wanted to see where it went. But then we had Thanksgiving break, and I wasn't sure where we stood. And there was that phone call … which was sort of … weird?" I look at him questioningly, but I know that phone call should be the furthest thing from this conversation right now.

"Oh. That? I was picturing you stretched out on your old bed, and it turned me on, so I relieved a little stress. No big deal. Anyway, you were saying? _Two_ guys?" So he's not in the mood to discuss phone sex. Duly noted.

"Well, I came back from Chicago determined to see what was going to happen with you, but I never heard from you, and I felt like you were blowing me off. Anyway, these guys kept calling me, and I have little to no willpower. I may be gay, but I'm a guy, you know? So finally, last night," I look at him guiltily when I say that part, "last night, I went over to their place."

His eyebrows shoot up so fast, I think they might fly off his forehead, so I blurt out quickly, "But nothing really happened! I mean, there was some kissing and some over the clothes touching and, fuck, okay, there was the beginning portion of a blow job, but we stopped! I swear."

Okay. His head is probably going to shoot off his body. He's holding his breath, and his face is getting all red. He might need to see a doctor if he doesn't calm down. Shit.

"Garrett? Please say something. I'm an asshole, I know. Lay it on me."

"Let me get this straight. You were kind of, sort of seeing two guys when we met." His voice is calm and even, barely above a whisper, and he's staring at the floor.

"Yes. Well, I mean, not so much seeing them as messing around with them. Fuck, that probably didn't help. Sorry." I cringe.

"And you tried to stop seeing them. But then, I didn't call you because I was at my grandpa's _funeral_, so you gave in and went to see them._ Them._ As in _both _of them? At the same time? As in three of you total? Jesus, Edward. What the fuck?"

"Yes. It's not as bad as it sounds, I promise you. They like you a lot, and now that Alice told them we're sort of dating, they really want me to step back from them and focus on you. They said that. Just last night."

"Now that _Alice _told who what?" His face is really red now. I've made the boy mad. Shit.

"G, calm down. Please, babe. Let's talk about all this."

"No Edward. I'll talk. You listen. I can't fucking believe you were off having threesomes while you were pretending to be into me. Did you even stop to consider my feelings at all? And what the fuck does Alice have to do with all this?"

I'm silent for a moment before I realize he's waiting for a response. "Oh. Shit. You said listen, so I was listening. Umm, yes I definitely considered your feelings. I was consumed with guilt the last few weeks, and then last night was like torture when Alice explained why you guys had been out of cell range. I hate myself right now. Please believe me, G. Please. I want to be with you too. _Only_ you." I'm pleading with him, begging him with my eyes not to leave, but he returns my gaze with a hardened stare.

After a deep breath, he finally talks. "So Alice knows them. There's only one place you could have been ... have you been fucking Jasper and Riley, E? Fuck. That's … that's just … _fuck_."

His eyes go wild - almost crazy - and he looks me up and down before jumping up from the couch. For a moment, I'm not sure if he's going to punch me or kiss me, but instead he walks to the door and jerks it open. I come to my senses enough to jump off the couch and grab at his arm before he can leave.

"Garrett, wait. Please, just let me explain. I want to be with you, G. _You_."

He snorts and jerks his arm from my grasp. "What, your heart belongs to me but your cock belongs to those two? I don't operate that way. Never have, Edward. Goodbye. _Don't _follow me." I watch as he turns and runs down my front steps and across the street.

"Garrett, wait!" I call out desperately, but he doesn't even glance over his shoulder.

Fuck.

I slowly close the front door, turn around and lean against it, sliding to the floor. The clock on the cable box flashes at me, searing this moment into my memory. 11:23 p.m. The first time I've cried in years.

**ooOOoo**

**So. What do you think? Was G too harsh? Is E too stupid? Will there be a foursome in the future? I know I said there would be some smut here, but there wasn't much. And the angst is MINIMAL. Please stick with me. I love you all. ;)**

**Eurofornication contest winners were announced on the 15th. Congrats to allryans for winning Judges' Choice with Spanish Moss and to Prassacut for winning Popular Vote with Eat, Laugh, Fuck. If you didn't get a chance to read the entries, you should really head over there and check out some great slashy one-shots!**

**I've decided to also post Hard on TwiWrite, just in case FFn becomes even more faily. You can find it here: http: / www. twiwrite. net/ viewstory. php? sid=604 (remove all the spaces)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my new one-shots, Dirty Words and I Slapped a Brat (And I Liked It). If you haven't, they are on my profile. DW is E/B but ISaBaILI is CARLISLE/RILEY. Yummy.**

**Thanks to the usual suspects, and a special thanks to PigSooooie for the rush beta job since MeteorMuse is on the beach. Whore. ;)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own grand gestures and eskimo kisses.**

**ooOOoo**

_Please let me explain. I want to be with YOU, G. I'm being completely honest here._

12:08 a.m. The clock tells me it's already a new day. Saturday. He hasn't been gone long, but I've texted him three times already. Maybe that's overkill. I throw the phone on my nightstand so I won't be tempted again.

I already miss him. We didn't even know each other that long, but I miss the newness of getting to know him, how relaxed and confident he is, the way he kissed me. I already miss what could have been.

ooOOoo

5:12 a.m. I've gone from missing him to hating myself. That didn't take long. I punch the pillow and roll over, throwing my phone from the nightstand to the floor so I'll stop staring at it. Willing him to reply clearly isn't going to make it so.

ooOOoo

9:33 a.m. I finally got some sleep, and things seem brighter this morning. He hasn't responded, but he just needs some time, right? I guess I'll shower. There's no use wallowing.

ooOOoo

Well, I spent the entire weekend wallowing. Mostly in my own self-loathing. Most of it in Garrett's sweatshirt. I'm such a sad sap right now.

It's 8:00 on Monday morning, and it's not so bright as Saturday seemed. There's a drizzle coming down, and I couldn't find my umbrella this morning so I grabbed a gray hoodie and threw it on between my polo and my black pea coat. On the way out the door, I pulled the hood up and threw on some Ray Bans as an afterthought. My eyes have huge dark circles from the lack of sleep this weekend, and no one wants to see that.

I'm on my way to class alone in the cold, without even a cup of coffee for warmth. I was too embarrassed to go to the coffee shop this morning. Who knows what Jasper and Riley think about me after Friday night. After Alice interrupted things, and I realized just how much I want to be with Garrett. After I poured my heart out to him. And now, after he ran away. They have to know. If Garrett didn't go to them looking for answers, I'm sure he went to Alice, who in turn went to them.

I can't stop thinking about him. I wonder where he is, if he's going to class today, if he's thinking about me, wondering what I'm doing. I hope he still cares.

I care. I care so much it physically hurts. I go back and forth between dreaming up scenarios in which I make it better somehow, and he comes running back to my arms, and simply hating myself for the mess I've created. Who gets involved sexually with one happy couple, and then decides he probably really likes someone else? Who does that? I'm an idiot. If I would have just been up front with everyone involved, I'd probably be happily with Garrett right now. I might be on my way to campus with him after a night full of cuddles and sweet sex. I could even be looking forward to the possibility of some sexy fun with all three of them. But I'm not. I'm alone.

ooOOoo

Minutes turn to hours, and then hours to days, before I stop wondering what time he'll come back to me. Now I wonder if he'll even come back at all. I haven't heard a peep from him all week. I've texted, I've called, I've left desperate voicemails. I'm not sure what other things I can do. Is it time for a grand gesture? Does he even want that? Fuck.

It's around dusk on Thursday evening. I've stopped paying attention to the clock. The minutes ticking by without him were agonizing. I sprawl on my bed with a sigh and stare at the ceiling. I really thought I would run into him on campus this week, but I never saw so much as a glimpse. Closing my eyes, the many faces of this long week flash through my mind in quick still frames.

My face in the mirror Monday morning when I realized I only slept five hours all weekend. Disgust.

Jasper's face when I finally showed at the coffee shop on Wednesday morning. Pity.

My history professor when I gave her a lame excuse for not having an answer when she called on me in class. Surprise. (I'm a good student, what can I say?)

The girl at the liquor store when I bought a bottle of whiskey instead of a six pack. Cautious.

And back to myself last night when I tried to chug said whiskey. Bad idea. I wanted to forget it all and sleep, not puke and pass out.

At some point I drift off for a bit, and I wake in semi-darkness to the sound of my phone. As I have all week, I fly from the bed in a panic, hoping against all hopes that it's Garrett.

_We need to talk, man. Wanna go to dinner? Just you and me?_

Not Garrett. It's Riley. I wonder what he needs to talk about. Has he heard from Garrett? Does Alice have a message to relay? I can't type my response quickly enough.

_When and where? Have you heard from him?_

_Not exactly … but Jazz talks to Alice a lot. Meet me at Bangkok Garden at 8._

I look at the clock on my phone. 7:41. I rush to the bathroom to make a hasty attempt at appearing normal: brush my teeth, rub some wax through my hair, and wash the sleep from my eyes.

I wonder what he'll have to say as I grab my coat, leave my house and head downtown.

ooOOoo

I enter the restaurant and nervously look around. A small part of me hopes this was a set up and that I'll see Garrett sitting alone waiting for me. As I glance to my left though, my hopes are dashed when I see Riley sitting alone with a glass of water. He motions me over, so I go to the chair across from him and sit.

"What's going on, Ri? Why'd you want to see me so suddenly?" I rub my sweaty palms across my thighs a few times and ask for a water from the waitress.

"It wasn't really sudden. Sorry if it seemed that way. We just felt like you've been avoiding us all week, and the only way to convince you to see me had to seem spur of the moment. Jazz would be here too, but he's been picking up some second shifts to help cover Christmas presents."

"I'm sorry, man. I've just been so … I don't know. Embarrassed? Sad? Mad at myself? All of the above, really. I completely screwed everything up. I mean, I could have had a great friendship with you and Jazz, and I definitely wanted a relationship with Garrett, and now … it's all fucked, man." I look up from the table and search his eyes for signs that I'm wrong. Somehow, I find exactly what I was hoping for.

"_Could have had_? _Wanted_? Who says you can't still have a great friendship with us? I'm game, and I can't speak for J, but I'm sure he still wants to hang out with you. As for a relationship with Garrett, well, that's between the two of you, but don't sound so defeated already. Have you even talked to him since your argument? Alice told us there was a big dramatic to-do that ended in Garrett calling her for a ride home last Friday, so I'm assuming there was an argument, right? Have you tried to contact him since then? Did you even get to explain how you feel?"

I inhale deeply, trying to process all that Riley has just said before I reply. "Well, if you guys want a friendship with an idiot like me, I guess … thank you. I really want to be friends, but is it going to be weird, after all we've done? I mean, I've kind of had your cock in my mouth and vice versa."

Riley shakes his head. "Edward. Never. We liked you before all of that, E. We were interested in you as a person, as someone we cared about. We still do." Riley orders only a beer from the waitress, and I second it, knowing I probably can't stomach a spicy meal during this conversation. I forge ahead.

"Okay. I appreciate that. Really. I appreciate you guys for sticking by me. It means a lot. As far as Garrett … yes, I guess you could say we had a falling out. We went to dinner and back to my place, and he mistook it as an invitation to fool around. Somehow, I found the will power to stop and just told him. Everything. It came out all wrong, and I stumbled over the details, but he knows it all. Instead of letting me explain further, he ran out the door. I don't know how many times I pleaded with him - begged him - to believe me, to believe that I want to be with him. It didn't matter. It probably never will to him. I fucked up, and I hate myself for it."

We both take long pulls from our beers and let the silence settle for a few seconds. The restaurant is nearly empty, which is perfect for this kind of discussion, but I can't help but think I would be more at ease in a crowd.

"So. You think you fucked it all up. And you told him everything. What have you done about it since then?"

"Well." I clear my throat. "I've called him every day and left voicemails. I text him a lot. I just … I guess I'm afraid to just show up, knowing how he left things." Riley is chuckling to himself. "What, man? It's not funny."

"Edward. Listen to yourself. Didn't you spend half your short 'relationship' with Garrett texting and calling and wondering why he wasn't responding?" He gives me a pointed look, eyebrow arched, and it hits me. Miscommunication by phone has played a role in our entire month of getting to know each other, and here I am trying to solve our problems by calling and texting. What a douchebag.

I roll my eyes at him and take another drink of my beer. "Wow. I really am an idiot. What should I do? Tell me. I'll do anything if it makes this better," I plead with him.

"Well, the way I see it, you have a few options. You can wallow and cry about how bad you screwed up, you can try to find out from his friends or Alice how he's doing and give him a little more time, or ... you can go talk to him."

The look on his face says the third option is the obvious choice, but part of me is way too scared to show up on his doorstep. What if he blows me off, slams the door in my face? What if he's there with another guy, and my heart is crushed? What if …

"Edward? You don't have to go see him right now. You need a plan, anyway. Calm down. I'm just trying to get you thinking about what you should do besides feel sorry for yourself, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks. So, are we eating dinner? Or just boozing? Cuz I haven't eaten all day, so you might be carrying me home." I try to make light of the situation, and Riley responds by opening his menu and telling me what's good here.

ooOOoo

I'm halfway through some deliciously spicy chicken and veggie dish, and I've learned more about Riley than I ever thought I would know. Apparently, if you get him alone (and not in a sexual way), he's really quite a talker. He's intelligent and interesting … and he loves Jazz every bit as much as J loves him.

"I just feel like no one really gets us. We love each other so much. He was my first … everything, you know? And as our relationship grew, I knew that he was it for me. Now Jazz. He'll tell you that he knew the second he laid eyes on me." Riley blushes as he talks about his love, but then he grows more determined. He wants to explain and for me to understand fully. "But it wasn't always enough. I mean, it was enough to be with him, but I had all these thoughts. What would it be like to watch J fuck that guy over there, or what would it be like to suck that dude's cock while J fucked me. I dunno. Maybe I'm just a deviant." He leans back and shakes his head.

"Go on. I want to know," I urge him.

"Well, for the longest time, I didn't say a word. But one day, we were talking about fantasies, and I mentioned maybe having a threesome, and Jazz was so turned on, I thought he was going to come just from talking about it. I never knew he'd be interested in trying it, and we both got really excited about it and started planning. We wanted the first time to be with someone we really trusted, just in case. And it was. I won't share all the details, because it's pretty private, but it was great. As we've grown as a couple, and as we've had various different partners, it's gotten easier to know who will fit with us and who won't, know what I mean? Well, you probably don't know what I mean. I don't think most people do." He sighs and tosses his napkin on the table next to his plate. "It's so hard to explain to people that have never been in a relationship like ours."

"No, I think I get it. You love him. He clearly loves you. But you have a sexual side that wants more. It makes sense. And don't forget. I was on the opposite end of that for awhile. Being the person you trusted. It was amazing. I'm not sure what I believe, but I definitely don't believe what we did - what you've done - is wrong. I would never think that or I wouldn't have done it. I just don't know that I'll be in a relationship like that myself. I mean, the thought of someone else doing intimate things with Garrett both angers me and turns me on, so I guess it's not out of the realm of possibility. It would just have to be a one hundred percent mutual decision and always together. Does that help?" I'm trying to make sense without sticking my foot in my mouth.

"Yes. That definitely helps me to see where you stand. Thanks for being honest, E. I want you to know, we would never tell anyone you had been involved with us without your permission. I hope you realize that. It's hard. Even in the gay community, we face a lot of close-minded people. But we're totally happy, and we want that for you, too. Whether it includes us somehow or not."

"Thank you, Riley. Seriously. You guys presented me with an opportunity that I may never get again. It was amazing, like I said, and I'll always be grateful." I look Riley in the eye to make sure he knows I'm being sincere, and we ask for the check.

As we walk out the door, and I turn left while Ri turns right, he calls out over his shoulder. "Three choices, Edward. Which one you gonna pick?"

Shit.

ooOOoo

I chickened out. I had walked all the way home, gotten in my car and driven halfway to Garrett's house after dinner with Riley, but I couldn't do it. Instead, I turned the car around, drove back home and wallowed some more. I didn't go to classes on Friday, I didn't watch TV, I didn't even shower.

Now it's Sunday afternoon, and there's a persistent banging on my front door. Sometime this morning, I had moved from the bed to the couch, so I throw a shoe at the door and yell at whoever it is to go away. I've long since given up hope that it could be Garrett, and I'm proven right when the yelling starts.

"E! We know you're in there. Dude, come on. Open the door! We aren't leaving."

I roll back into the couch and groan. Riley. And I'm assuming Jasper since he said 'we'. Fuck. I throw my legs over the side of the couch and use all of my energy to stand, walk the two steps to the door and turn the lock.

"S'open!" I call, as I slump back down on the couch, scrubbing my face with my hands.

The door flies open, and in a flurry of activity, in walk Riley and … Alice. She waltzes in like she owns the place and sits on the coffee table directly in front of me, before placing the toe of her high heel against my bare chest.

"Alice? What the fuck?"

"Shut it, Edward. I've been patient. I've been waiting ever so patiently for you to figure your shit out and make a move. But, apparently, you need a push. So I'm here. Pushing you." She stands and pulls on my arm, jerking me up from the couch and turning me toward the hallway. I cast a glare over my shoulder at Riley, but he just shrugs and shakes his head, a smirk on his face.

Alice shoves me down the hall and into my bedroom. "God, you're disgusting. Here's what you're going to do, Edward. You're going to take a long shower and put on your best polo. Then you're going to brush your teeth, because, shit, your breath stinks. And then, you're driving your ass over to Garrett's where you're going to beg for forgiveness until he lets you in and lets you explain again." As she talks, she's rummaging through my closet and turning on the faucet in my shower. I stand there speechlessly for a few seconds before she turns to me, arms crossed over her chest. "Well? Do you understand or what?"

"Umm, y-yes? I think so? Wait, Alice. Is this what he wants? I just want him to be happy, so I don't want to ruin anything by-"

"Edward. He's _miserable_. He's moping around his duplex worse than you are. But, like any good gay, he needs a grand gesture, Edward. He needs hearts and flowers and a boombox raised above your head. He needs to know you'd do anything for a second chance." Her eyes are pleading with me, and my heart leaps in my chest. He's moping. He wants me. God, I've wasted so much time and energy this week.

Without another word, I pull off my boxer briefs and jump in the shower, scrubbing my hair and face as quickly as possible, while Alice shrieks something about her eyes and not being able to take back what she's just seen. I don't even care. All I can think about is him.

"We're gonna go, E. Unless you're gonna chicken out again," Riley calls from my bedroom.

"Nah, man." I stick my head out of the shower curtain. "Thank you guys. I mean, seriously, thank you. I'm such a fool. All I want is him, you know? I was just too scared to be rejected. I don't know …" I trail off, watching the suds drip from my hair onto the rug.

"We know, man. Go get your boy, okay?" Riley grins at me and Alice waves before they turn and leave the room.

I get ready so fast, I'm only three minutes behind them.

ooOOoo

That little shit. I guess I should have known Alice wouldn't make it easy for me. She had to have known he wasn't home when she flew into my house, demanding I go over there right that second and declare my love.

It's nearly 8:30, and I'm sitting on Garrett's front porch. Waiting. I got here at a few minutes past three, and after several long minutes knocking on the front door with sweaty palms and a nauseous stomach, I realized his car wasn't there. No cars were there. So I sat down to wait.

Sometime around six o'clock, Riley brought me a burger and some fries with a smirk on his face. He seemed both surprised and excited that I was still sitting there, but he didn't say a word and he didn't stick around. He just dropped the bag of fast food next to me, smiled at me as I asked him ten different questions about where G could be, and left.

Then, about an hour after he left, it started to drizzle. Duplexes don't have awnings. I've been sitting in the mother fucking rain for over an hour in December. It's okay. Garrett can come visit me in the hospital when I get pneumonia. I shiver and hunch into my coat a bit more. If it wasn't quite so cold, I could probably drift off. Popping the collar on both my polo and my pea coat helps some, and I turn my face into the warmth. Yeah, I could just … nod off … for a few minutes.

ooOOoo

"Edward? Jesus … Edward. Come on. Wake up. Fuck."

So cold. Freezing fucking cold. I don't know if I can feel my feet. Wait. Was that Garrett's voice? Garrett? I struggle to open my eyes but it's pitch dark out, and I don't hear the voice anymore.

"Garr?" I squeak out. My voice is hoarse, and my lips are frosty over chattering teeth. I try again. "Garrett?"

"Jesus, Edward. C'mere." A strong arm wraps around my waist and helps me stand, but my knees buckle, and my head is a hazy cloud.

"Garrett, is that you? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, baby. I-"

"Shhhhh. Hush. You're going to be so sick. Jesus, Edward." It _is_ Garrett. I try to smile, but my teeth are still chattering. Right as I realize he's carrying me, he sits me on something soft and warm and walks away.

"No! Garrett, don't leave. I'm sorry." He reappears in my line of sight, and I struggle to keep him in focus.

"Shh, Edward. I'm right here. I'm going to get a towel and some more blankets. And maybe some orange juice. Do you think you could drink some juice?"

I nod my head, but my eyes are already closing again.

ooOOoo

I wake with a start and have no idea where I am for a few seconds. There's a clock in the corner of the room announcing the time as 3:43, but I can't quite place the decor around me.

I try to turn on my side and groan. My entire body aches, and my throat is on fire. As I turn, I realize that I'm in a bed, and I'm not alone. Garrett's arm is thrown over me. His grip on my side tells me everything I need to know.

ooOOoo

His voice sounds so far away. I try to sit up, but my body protests, so I settle for an attempt at calling out to him. It's barely a whisper.

"No, he's _not_ okay. I need to get him to a doctor, I think. I can't believe this happened." Who is he talking to? I try to clear the haze from my brain and clear my throat again to call his name, but I wince at the pain shooting down my throat and into my ears. Shit.

"I've gotta go, Alice. I think he's finally awake." The edge of the bed dips next to my thighs, and a warm hand touches my arm. I struggle to open my eyes again and focus on his face leaning over my own.

"Edward? Hey." The right corner of his mouth lifts, and his hand twitches like he's stopping himself from reaching out to me. "I have so many questions for you. But first, how are you feeling?" He finally lets himself reach out to my forehead, but I'm not sure what he thinks he'll find.

"I-I'm okay, I guess." The fire in my ears races down my throat as I try to speak, and my voice is a disaster, screeching and high-pitched on one syllable and barely a whisper on the next.

"Jesus. Here." He reaches to the dresser beside him and hands me a glass of what must be orange juice with a straw in it. "Try to drink this. It might help your throat."

I take the juice from him and drink, wincing at the pain as it goes down. After a few gulps, I rest the glass on the bed at my side, but Garrett shakes his head and lifts it back up to my lips. "Huh uh, drink more. I'm gonna go try to find a thermometer. I think you might have a fever. What on earth were you doing out there, Edward?" His question seems hypothetical, but as I look in his eyes, I see pain and fear, hurt and what feels like longing. Just as I begin to attempt an answer though, he turns and walks out the door.

I lean my head back against the headboard, resting my eyes and taking long, slow pulls from the straw. Now that it's coated my throat, it actually does taste good. A chill runs through my body from the cold juice, but I finish it all and sit the glass on the floor next to the bed.

I'm about to drift off again when Garrett re-enters the room, already speaking. "Okay, finally found it. I knew one of Mom's care packages would come in handy. Open." He's hunched over me, aiming the thermometer at my mouth, and I barely have time to part my lips before he's placing it under my tongue and telling me to close. Jesus. He's every bit as bossy as I remember. If I didn't feel like complete shit, I'm sure my dick would be getting hard.

"E, I know we have a lot to discuss, and believe me, I'm still hurt and upset, but seeing you on the porch last night … well, it was probably the stupidest thing you've ever done. Alice told me she thought you came over at 4:00? You waited for _six hours_ on my porch? In the _rain_?" He's searching my eyes for an answer, but with a thermometer shoved in my mouth, the only thing I can do is nod my head yes.

After a moment, he speaks again. "That's the sweetest thing that's ever been done for me. Fuck, I'm so glad you're here." The hand that isn't holding the thermometer in place reaches up from his lap and moves a lock of hair from where it has fallen on my forehead. "Thank you."

The thermometer beeps, and we both startle a bit. He pulls back and looks at the face of the thermometer to read my temperature. "100.1. Could be worse. Let me get you some Tylenol. How does your throat feel?"

"Sore? My body hurts. What the hell happened? I was sitting there in the rain, and I nodded off, and …" I'm not sure where I'm going with this, and my throat is screaming at me, so I drift off and look at him quizzically.

He takes a deep breath and starts in. "Well … I was so behind on homework from the days I missed, and I'd spent most of the week moping around here about us, so yesterday I forced myself to go to library, shut off my phone and study for several hours. I finally called it a night around 10:00, because people around me were talking about how the roads were starting to freeze, and when I pulled up, you were slumped over on my front porch, covered in a layer of frozen rain. Jesus, Edward. If I hadn't come home, you might have gotten frostbite or something." He closes his eyes, squeezing them tight. "I practically had to carry you inside, got you up the stairs somehow and onto my bed, but when I came back from getting some supplies, you were out cold. I had to, um, undress you to get all the wet clothes off and rub you down with towels to try and warm you up. Finally, I just pulled back the covers, piled extra blankets on the bed and got in with you, hoping and praying you would be alright this morning." His cheeks flush slightly when he talks about how he took care of me, and I'm sure mine do as well.

"I am. I mean, I'm going to be okay. My body hurts and my throat and ears are burning, but I think I'll be fine. Garrett … thank you. There's so much I want to say." I clear my throat and nearly cry out from the pain. "So many things to tell you. I'm so sorry, G."

"Shhh. Not right now. You need rest and medicine. We'll talk later, believe me. I'll be right back." He pats my thigh over the blankets and rushes out of the room but returns only a second later with Tylenol and more juice to wash it down. I take the tablets and slide lower into the bed.

"I'm so fucking tired, and my muscles are so sore. Garrett? I'm sorry." My eyelids drift closed again, but I don't fall asleep before hearing him whisper, "I know."

ooOOoo

I wake in the dimly lit room and search for the clock, but it's disappeared from its place on the desk.

Garrett clears his throat, and I turn toward him, surprised that he's in the bed with me.

"Hi," I whisper, not sure I should trust my voice yet.

"Hey." He has one arm over my waist, and I feel him squeeze my hip as he pulls himself closer to me. "How are you feeling now?"

I swallow hard to test my throat and flex my muscles to see how sore they might still be, but things don't feel nearly as bad as they did before.

"Not as bad. What time is it? How long was I out?"

He grins - a real and true Garrett smile - before speaking. "Does it matter? You slept like a log, you're feeling better, and you're here … with me."

The sleep begins clearing from my brain, and I'm suddenly very aware of him: his hand gripping my hip under the mountain of blankets, warm breath falling softly on my cheek, the length and shine of his eyelashes as they fall each time he blinks.

"I am." I'm still whispering, but I'm more confident now. "There's nowhere else I want to be, G. Nowhere."

I pull one hand out from where it's become tangled in the sheet and bring it up to his shoulder, gently squeezing it and trying to pull him closer. He moves easily toward me, either unwilling or unable to stay away any longer.

As his face approaches my own, I close my eyes and take a deep breath. This is it. The boy is going to let me kiss him again. My stomach clenches in anticipation.

I'm taken completely by surprise, however, when I feel soft lips on my eyelids first. Then I feel them brush each cheek, his warm nose rubbing against my cold one on the path between them. I open my eyes again just in time to see his head move down to place a firm close-mouthed kiss on my chin, then all the way up to place the same on my forehead.

"Garrett," I whisper. "I'm so sorry."

"Edward." His response is even softer than my own, and he brings his eyes level with mine, noses touching. "I know. We need to talk about it all, and I'm ready to listen this time. But right now, I just want to be with you. Together."

Finally, ever so slowly, our lips meet, gentle as a feather and sweet as candy. The kiss, the one I thought would always and forever be just a memory, is here again, so I melt into his arms and just be. With him.

**ooOOoo**

**Sooooo, there will still be talking. Rest assured. But there will also be SMUT. *the crowd goes wild***

**I go to Seattle on vacation this week, so I'm not sure when I will post Chapter 9.**

**Sorry for no review replies to Chapter 7. I was … in a super emo space last week. Please still let me know what you think! If I have a teaser to give, I'll give one! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT ****A****/****N****: ****After ****coming ****to ****terms ****with ****the ****fact ****that ****my ****temporary ****living ****situation ****is ****not ****going ****to ****be ****so ****temporary ****after ****all****, ****I****'****ve ****revised ****my ****outline ****some****. ****Chapter ****updates ****will ****be ****shorter**** so ****Hard ****will**** be**** 15****ish ****chapters ****instead ****of**** 12. ****This ****makes ****the ****task ****of ****writing**** a ****chapter ****to ****get ****posted**** seem ****less ****daunting ****and ****will ****hopefully ****make ****them ****come**** more ****frequently**** for ****you ****guys****. ****Thanks ****for ****sticking ****with ****me****.**

**This**** chapter**** is ****un****-****betaed ****but ****sadtomato ****and ****I ****screwed**** around ****in ****here ****a ****bunch**** so ****it ****should ****be ****good****. ****MeteorMuse ****is ****on ****yet ****another**** vacation****. ;)**

**Thanks ****so ****much ****to ****Rae****_****Cullen****, ****Anntastic****23, ****and ****TippyL ****for ****helping ****me ****understand**** what ****postpartum**** depression ****truly ****is ****and ****for ****encouraging ****me ****to**** get ****the ****help ****I ****need****. ****xox**

ooOOoo

Kissing Garrett is like … I almost can't even explain how good it is. It's everything I never realized I wanted - friendship, desire, need, compassion … maybe even love. And it's all rolled up into one kiss. His lips. My lips. It's perfect.

We kiss for what feels like hours, lazily letting our lips explore, but pulling back some each time one of us seems to be getting carried away. Eventually though, my nose starts to run, and I begin coughing. Talk about ruining the mood.

"I might get you sick," I whisper, leaning my forehead against his with my eyes closed tightly.

"I don't think I care." When I open my eyes, he's looking straight at me, caressing my cheek with his thumb. "How's your throat?"

"It's sore, but it's getting better I think." Right then, I cough harshly, and he hands me a cough drop from a bag on his nightstand.

"Start using these. They help a lot - trust me."

I look down at the small wrapper in my hand. Ricola. _Gross__. _I grin anyway and tease, "Okay, Gramps. Thanks."

He makes a face and grins back, but as I open the wrapper and place the cough drop in my mouth, we both become suddenly silent. I'm less nervous about having this talk now, after our kiss. It feels like he's ready to seriously discuss what happened and move on - hopefully together. Garrett sits up on his side of the bed, so I try to sit as well but he pushes me back down.

"Oh, no you don't. You can talk from lying down. I think you still need rest. I'm going to get you some more juice unless you'd rather have Gatorade? Do you feel up to eating anything yet?" He stands and waits for my response.

"Umm, Gatorade would be good, but I don't think I'm ready to try to eat anything unless it's really soft. Should I come down?" I sniffle and look around the room for a tissue, but don't find anything.

"No," he says firmly. "Don't get up, or I'll handcuff you to the bed." A stern look crosses his face before he turns and leaves the room. As I listen to his footsteps retreat down the hallway and stairs, I can't help but daydream a bit about him having his way with me while I'm cuffed to his bed, unable to use my hands. Fuck. Not what I need to be thinking about right now.

It takes Garrett a while to return, but when he finally does, a delicious aroma precedes him.

"That smells amazing," I call, just as he turns the corner into the bedroom, balancing a loaded-down … laundry basket.

"Umm, whatcha got there, G?" He's walking so carefully, I can't help but smile. He grins in return and sits the basket on his side of the bed.

"Well, college boys don't have fancy serving trays, so I had to improvise. But I did have a can of chicken noodle soup and some chocolate pudding." He looks so proud of himself as he slowly lifts the bowl from the basket and hands it to me that I thank him quietly.

As I begin to stir the soup with my spoon and blow on it a little to cool it, I realize the noodles are actually Sponge Bobs. Even though it hurts, I throw back my head and laugh.

"What? What did I do?" Garrett looks confused.

"Sponge Bob? Really, Garr? I took you more for a Thomas the Train kinda guy." I dissolve into another fit of giggles, but stop short when I see the serious determination on his face. "Hey … I was kidding. It's a joke."

"You better take it back. You have no idea how strongly I feel about Sponge Bob." He tries to say it with a straight face, but he can't quite do it and cracks up laughing before sitting next to me on the bed. "My mom sends me care packages … she thinks I'm still a kid or something. I don't have the heart to make her stop. So you get Sponge Bob." He reaches over and ruffles my hair, then leans back against the headboard. "Now eat."

Bossy Garrett never gets old, I think, as I spoon soup into my mouth and swallow. It's good - Sponge Bob or not - and I tell him so, draining the bowl quickly and moving on to the Gatorade.

"Okay, so I guess we should talk, huh?" Garrett's eyes are trained on my throat as I take long gulps of the liquid. I finish it off and nod my head in agreement before lying back down on my side facing him.

"Can I go first?"

I'm surprised he's asking, and suddenly very interested in what he has to say, so I gesture for him to begin. After a deep breath, he dives in.

"When you told me what had been going on with Jasper and Riley, I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to think about you doing those things with them. Both of them. They always seem so lovey dovey, that I just couldn't imagine anything with a third person in the picture being okay. At first, I wanted to scream at them. They had to be taking advantage of you, right? But then once I calmed down some, I wanted to hate you. You had kept this … I don't know … dirty secret from me, and I wanted to think you were some horrible person that was into things I wasn't and we could never be together. _Then_, after a few days of hurt and anger, I just wanted to know why. Why you did it. Why you didn't tell me. Why I couldn't be with you anyway. I did a lot of thinking in a few short days before I knew I wanted to try to be with you still. I just didn't know how.

"So, I need you to explain it to me. Explain to me why you did it, why you kept it from me, and how we can get past it and try whatever this is between us. Please. I want it more than anything." Garrett's eyes are pleading with me, telling me to make it all better so that we can move on. I don't think it's going to be that easy, but I'm going to try my hardest to make him understand.

"Well, first, why I did it. Imagine you're me. You're relatively new in town, your family is far away, you don't have a significant other. You're lonely. Constantly lonely. And there's this pair of cute guys working at the coffee shop you frequent who seem to be into you. Then one night, they invite you out, and it becomes evident that they're together. Bummer, right? But, things change … they're inviting you to be part of what they share. No strings. No love. Just sex. Lots of s-"

"I don't need to know that stuff!" Garrett interrupts me forcefully, and I grimace. I've got to work on my verbal filter and tone down the details.

"Sorry. So, anyway, you're lonely, and they're cute, and they want you. What do you do?"

Garrett looks at me a second before realizing I'm waiting for his response. "You go play basketball at the rec, Edward. You don't _fuck_ them. Jesus!" He puts his head in his hands, so I pause, uncertain if I should continue or not.

"Go on," he mumbles through his hands. "Get it over with."

"Okay. Well, that's why I did it. As far as continuing it for as long as I did, I don't know. Jasper is very persuasive, and it felt good to be … desired, I guess. They guys I was with in high school weren't exactly out, so being a small part of a relationship that was so comfortably out made me feel good. It was an all-around ego boost. Until you came along. Once I realized I wanted to try something with you, I felt guilty and confused as all hell. We had never really declared anything, so I never knew if what I was doing was wrong or if maybe you were off seeing other people too. And like I already told you, after Thanksgiving I was determined to see what happened with you. No more Jazz and Ri. No more threesomes. But then I didn't hear from you for over a week. Jazz was his charming self. I was lonely ... I know it's no excuse. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have never gone over there that night. Please believe me when I say how sorry I am, G." I reach a hand over to his chin and pull his face up to meet my gaze. I want him to see how sincere I am. See how much I care about how this turns out.

"I know, E. I know. I just, I needed time. I might still. You've got to know that this is a shock for me, right? Like, that's not how I would have acted at all in your shoes. We're so different, but I want to forgive you. I need to, you know? I feel so drawn to you. It's like my heart is telling me to search you out at all times. I have a need to know you, to be with you. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect sense." My voice cracks on the phrase, and my shoulders sag with relief. He wants to forgive me. That's all I could hope for and all I need to know right now. My eyelids droop a bit, and I clear my throat.

"You need more rest. Let me get you some water, and then you can go to bed."

"But, we aren't done talking," I protest, even as I burrow under his comforter.

"Trust me. We have all the time in the world for talking, E. Loads of time." Before he's even returned with water, I'm dreaming.

ooOOoo

I wake again in the warm cocoon of Garrett's bed and have lost all sense of time. I'm not even positive what day it is. I'm facing the wall on the edge of the bed so I scoot backward some, hoping to find his warm body next to mine. I'm disappointed when I meet sheets and a pillow.

After a few stretches and yawns, I realize I'm feeling much better, so I swing my legs over the side of the bed and slowly stand up. Still a little weak, I take tentative steps around the bed, scanning the room for my clothes. When I don't find them, I grab a pair of pajama pants off the chair and pull them on before turning out the doorway and using the bathroom in the hall.

When I open the bathroom door, I nearly jump out of my skin. Garrett is waiting, leaning against the wall with a glass of orange juice in his hand.

"How are you feeling, babe?"

I clear my throat as he hands me the juice. "A lot better actually. What time is it? I'm so confused."

"E, stop worrying so much about the time. It's Tuesday. It's late morning. You've been sick, and you have every right to have slept it off, okay?" He grins at me and pulls me back into the bathroom. "Now. As soon as you finish that juice, you're going to take a long hot shower. And after your shower, I'll make you something for breakfast. Sound good?"

I blush and look down as he turns the faucet on and grabs a towel for me from the linen closet. He's trying so hard to take care of me. It's almost as if all the bad has been forgotten. Almost.

"Sounds great. Thank you, Garrett. I mean it."

"Hey." He looks over at me standing in the doorway. "It's the least I could do after you waited in the freezing rain for me all night Sunday. Talk about romantic gestures. That was the ultimate, E." He adjusts the shower temperature once more before walking over and kissing me gently on the forehead. "I'll be downstairs when you're done. Oh, and wear anything in my bedroom that you feel comfortable in."

With a grin, I shut the door behind him and strip before stepping into the shower. The bathroom mirror is already fogging over, and the steam feels great on the remnants of scratchiness in my throat and ear. I can't help but think about Garrett as I take my time washing up, and my cock grows hard at the thought of his lips brushing over my own. Suddenly in a hurry to be close to him, I rinse quickly, turn off the water and dry myself off in front of the steamy mirror.

I wrap the towel around my waist before opening the door and peeking out into the hallway. Hoping not to meet up with any mystery roommates, I make a dash for the bedroom and close the door behind me. Now, what to wear? There's a pile of laundry on the chair in the corner, but it looks like mostly sweats and basketball shorts, so I turn to his closet. Bingo. A row of polos on top and a row of jeans below. My kind of boy. I pull a blue polo and a pair of jeans out, then open a few dresser drawers to try and find some boxer briefs. Talk about skipping over several dates worth of intimacy - I'm about to wear the boy's underwear. When I find the right drawer, I snicker. Probably twenty pair of stark white Calvin Klein briefs are folded into tidy rows. I should have known. I quickly opt for commando and pull on the jeans and polo so I can hurry downstairs.

ooOOoo

"Fuuuuuck. This is amazing, Garr." My moan is slightly muffled around a mouthful.

"I'm so glad you approve, Edward. Really. Glad." Garrett gazes over the bar at me as he sucks one of his fingers clean.

The boy made me pancakes. Real, homemade pancakes on a griddle with butter and warmed maple syrup. I've already had three, and now I'm eating two more. The pancakes are delicious, but so is Garrett. He's been making sexually suggestive gestures and comments all through my breakfast.

As he sticks his finger back in the syrup on my plate once more, I finally go for it. I grab his finger, look him in the eye and say, "Huh uh. My turn." Then, I slowly pull his sticky finger toward my mouth, wrap my lips around it and let my tongue swirl across the sweet surface, never breaking eye contact.

"Shit." Garrett's eyes roll closed, and he moans so quietly I know he thinks I didn't hear it. Before he can open his eyes, I reach out and pull him gently by the neck toward me, leaning over the bar to kiss him.

"Fuck, Edward," he whispers, reluctantly breaking contact. His gaze hardens slightly. "Eat," he chides and turns away to clean up the mess at the sink.

I sigh but finish my plate along with the glasses of orange juice and milk he put in front of me earlier, then carry the dishes around the bar to the kitchen sink, leaning against the counter at his side.

"Thank you so much for breakfast. It was outstanding. You're a pretty good cook, G." He's staring at the dishes as he rinses them and fills the dishwasher, and the silence stretches into awkwardness. I soften my tone. "Hey … sorry about that. I didn't mean to be so forward. You were just … I mean, you were teasing me with the syrup and the …" I drift off, not even sure what I'm apologizing for and turn toward the refrigerator to put away the juice, when a strong hand grips my shoulder, and I'm whirled around and pressed into the refrigerator door.

"What the -"

"Don't apologize, E. I'm tired of trying to stay away from you." With that, Garrett leans in and kisses me hard. His lips meet my own mere seconds before his mouth opens, warm and wet, inviting me in. I kiss back, letting my tongue gently explore his own while reaching out to pull him tightly against me. The refrigerator is hard and cold against my back, and Garrett is warm and molding to every crevice of my body in the front. I'm easily lost in sensation and groan loudly.

"What happened to taking this slow? Needing some time?" I whisper, but he continues to kiss me, moving along my jaw to my neck. I try to gently ease him back and say, "Garrett, wait."

He presses his head into my shoulder before lifting it and opening his eyes. "Edward, I want to know everything about you. But all I do is think, and I'm tired of thinking. Second guessing. Wondering. Right now, I want you. Period." He goes back to the kisses along my neck and jaw, but I give him one more chance to change his mind.

"Are you sure, G? Maybe we should just … I don't know … make out or something. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't think sex is the answer just yet." I gulp and close my eyes, willing my erection to subside, when Garrett starts whispering into my ear, rubbing his hands from my shoulders down my arms and settling around my waist.

"Edward, Edward, Edward. Who said anything about sex? Sure, I'm going to fuck you one day. Probably one day soon. But right now, there are so many other ways I want to explore you, get to know your body, make you come. Just relax." He reaches both hands around and gently squeezes my ass cheeks, forcing a deep moan to escape my lips.

"Fuck, G. Okay. I trust you." We make eye contact once more before Garrett turns and pulls me by the hand into the living room.

"Sit," he commands, after stopping in front of the couch. I sit, but not without first pulling his polo over my head and dropping it on the coffee table. As I look up at him, I watch his eyes glaze with desire, lingering on my chest and then lower.

"Lean back," he says, voice husky and low, as he slowly drops to his knees in front of me, spreading my legs apart and settling in between them. I lie back against the cushions and reach out a hand to his cheek.

"You know how much I care about you now, right?" I want to make this clear one more time before we do anything physical. I'm not just in this for a quick jizz.

"I do. And I care about you as well. Now hush." He rises up from the floor, rubbing both hands along my thighs and leaning forward to kiss me. "You're so warm," he whispers. "Are you sure you're feeling better?" I see the hesitation in his eyes, and my heart melts knowing it's only because he thinks I might be sick.

"I'm fine. Now _you_ hush." I grin and pull him in for a deeper kiss. His hands move from my thighs up to my bare sides, and I shiver at his light touch, so he grips more firmly and massages against my ribs as we kiss, long and deep.

"Fuck, you taste amazing. Your kisses are the best, E." He shifts down my body and licks first one nipple, then the other, so lightly I almost think I imagined it, but then he returns to the first nipple and nibbles. I flinch, surprised. Definitely didn't imagine that. He chuckles softly and takes turns teasing each nipple, alternating between soft licks and fairly hard bites. My dick has been hard since the first kiss in the kitchen, but now it's painfully so, pressing against the scratchy denim of his jeans. I want to reach down and touch myself, but I settle for pulling Garrett closer so I can gently grind against his chest as he leans over me. Slowly, his lips make a path from my nipples back up to my lips. We kiss deeply for several minutes, grinding gently against each other and making soft moaning noises in the silence.

"Your roommates aren't going to walk in, are they?" I ask.

"Nope. Class," he replies and kisses back down my chest.

"Alice?" I squeak out as he inches lower and lower.

"Huh uh. No more unannounced visits." His tongue dips below my navel and traces a path to the button of the jeans I have on.

"Fuck, Garrett." I can't believe we're alone. I'm completely alone with the boy and so fucking lucky to be here again that I lie back and absorb every sensation.

He pulls the button open with his hand and unzips the jeans, then stops short. When I open my eyes, he's staring at my dick and palming himself.

"I wasn't expecting no underwear," he confesses, "but fuck if it isn't hot as hell." I smirk at him and pull him up for one more long hard kiss, but he doesn't let it last long. He pulls away and moves back down my body, settling between my legs and reaching to free me from the denim.

"Shit," I cry out, bucking my hips as he firmly grips me in his warm palm.

"Oh, Edward. Has anyone ever told you how perfect your cock is?" He looks up at me and his eyes narrow slightly. "Wait. Don't answer that. Your dick is perfect. And I'm about to replace every image you've ever had of someone sucking it."

Fucking hell with the dirty talk. He leans forward and takes the tip in his lips gently at first, then swirls his tongue around the head, adding more and more pressure until I think I might come before he's even taken me all the way in.

"Fuck. That's … I'm … fuck!" I'm a bumbling mess as he suddenly takes me all the way down then backs completely away. The air hits the warm trace of saliva left in his mouth's absence and it feels almost tingly. I look down, and Garrett's is resting back on his heels, grinning up at me.

"Is there a problem, Edward? Were you trying to say something?" Oh, the little cock tease. I let out a shaky breath and whisper, "Don't make me beg," but he's already licking down the side of my length, grasping the base of my dick firmly in his hand. He licks and sucks, slow and gentle, hard and frantic, and too soon I'm rising up off the couch to thrust with his rhythm, nearing my climax.

"Shit. Garrett, I'm gonna come. I mean … fuck … I can't hold it," I try to warn him, but he just takes me deeper and sucks harder, if that's even possible. I let go and let myself unravel, hands tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck and pulsing hot and hard in his mouth. After what feels like ages, I collapse back against the sofa and breathe out one long sigh.

"Oh my God. Oh. My. God." I open my eyes and pull Garrett up from his knees to sit next to me, leaning over so I can look at him. "Garrett … that was … I can't even describe how fucking amazing that was. You're incredible."

"No, _we__'__re_ incredible. I told you we could be great together," he whispers.

**ooOOoo**

**Thanks**** again**** for ****reading**** and**** reviewing****.**


	10. JPOV Outtake of Chapter 3

**This is a Jasper POV outtake of Chapter 3 of Hard that I wrote for the Fandom Fights Tsunami compilation. If you're one of those that's already read this because you donated, that's awesome and thank you so much! If you aren't, enjoy this snippet of Jasper smutgoodness.**

**I PROMISE I'LL WRITE MORE SOON.**

**Remember that Dirty Talkin Jasper contest that Hard won that got me started as a writer? Well, they asked me to judge this round and we started accepting submissions today! So getcha ass writin' me some Dirrrtay Jay!**

ooOOoo

We enter the theater, and I head toward the back row out of habit, a plan forming in my head as we arrange ourselves in the seats. After all, the feature that's playing tonight isn't going to be one that requires much attention.

I throw my arm across the back of Riley's seat and take a long pull from my beer while casually waiting for the movie to begin. The theater dims, and as soon as the screen announces the _Oscar __Nominees__ for __Animated __Short __Film_, both Edward and Riley start laughing.

"Seriously, J? Are you kidding me with this?" Edward is looking at me like I'm a fool.

"What? It was this or _I__ Love __You__ Phillip__ Morris_. I'm not even about to watch Jim Carrey try to be gay." Seriously. I have no problem with the man, but I'm pretty sure they could have cast one of several actors more believable as a gay man, perhaps _actually_ a gay one.

Their laughter dies down, and Riley relaxes into my arm. I reach around him just a little farther on the premise of holding him tight, but let my hand stretch a bit further to stroke Edward's shoulder with my index finger. Just a light touch, a few soft traces of his muscle and I can already feel him squirming underneath me. I swear that boy gets turned on by the smallest of gestures.

Riley looks up at me from where his head rests on my shoulder, and I smile at him. He hasn't been in the best of moods today, and I'm sure it has something to do with dinner with his mother. They're close - like, _really_ close - but it always bothers him how lonely she seems. I think I know just the thing to perk him up though.

Lowering my mouth slowly, deliberately, I kiss him on the cheek, then lower, on his neck. I drag my lips back up the side of his neck to his ear, nipping at the lobe and whisper, "You okay, babe?"

He gives a short nod yes, so I continue.

"Okay enough for a little movie theater head?" I speak each word softly and slowly, letting my lips graze his ear and neck with every syllable. Riley closes his eyes and moans a soft little moan that only I can hear before reaching his hand over to my lap and grabbing my thigh.

"Ah ah ah, wrong lap darlin'," I whisper and nudge him in Edward's direction. He looks up at me, aware of what I'm asking, and a slow sure grin spreads across his face.

See, if people in the general public knew about the agreements – we call them relationships – that we forge, they'd assume it was all for me. I'm the outgoing one, with the loud mouth and the abrasive attitude. And I do enjoy it. Fuck, I'm not gonna say that I don't. But Riley … Riley's shy, but he's a dirty mother fucker. Ever since the first night a few years ago that we 'experimented' with a friend, it's like the pervy floodgates opened for my Riley. He's always shy in public, but once we're home, he's never afraid to tell me what – and who – he wants. Edward was an instant attraction for both of us. He started coming in the coffee shop this past summer back when we were on different shifts, and one of us would always mention him at shift change. Then, once we were both home, we would sometimes make up little fantasies involving him.

It was the same with Garrett before that, and James before that. James turned out to be looking for more than just a good lay. He was a manipulative asshole that tried to pin Riley and I against each other in four or five different situations before we realized what was happening and kicked him to the curb.

Garrett was a different story. From the first day my friend Alice introduced us to her big brother Garrett, who happened to also like basketball, Riley was salivating. After a round of beers once, Riley couldn't even wait until we got home. He said he'd been watching Garrett's mouth around those beer bottles all night and couldn't take it anymore, then asked me to go down on him while he drove us home. Another time, after a game of basketball in which Garrett and I were both Skins, he begged me to fuck him in the locker room before we even left the gym.

It never panned out with Garrett though. As much as Riley and I were interested and know for sure he's gay, he just never seemed that into either of us. Or maybe it was that he wasn't into the _both_ of us. I don't know.

So, here we are in a public theater, in the back row, in the dark, and my baby Ri is in a bad mood. The best way I know to help him fix that? Give Edward head. While I watch. And if he does a good job, I'll make it worth his while later. He knows this.

At this point, Riley is already on his knees on the floor in front of Edward, and he's placing light kisses along his stomach, above the waistband of his jeans. Shit. He's already got his hand palming E's cock, and the visual is so fucking hot, I'm not far from touching myself. As I watch Riley's lips make their way across the smattering of light brown hair trailing down Edward's stomach, I notice E's breathing hitch a few times. Loudly. So I lean across the now-empty seat between us to remind him to stay quiet.

"Shhh, now Edward. Quiet down. He's not gonna bite." I whisper in his ear, just as I did with Riley moments ago. Slowly. Deliberately brushing his earlobe with my lips. "But I know you're gonna love the way he sucks." Edward groans and bites his lip.

I stay draped over the empty chair and watch intently as Riley slowly unbuttons Edward's pants and frees his dick from his boxer briefs. He strokes it a few times, then gently places just the head in his mouth, looking once at Edward and then over at me, before taking Edward all the way down. He totally gets off on this shit. Despite Riley's shy nature, his inner exhibitionist has come out here in this darkened theater, and I can't wait to bring it up later.

He's sucking pretty intently now, and Edward has a hand on the back of his neck, gently controlling the pace, while leaning back in his seat, eyes closed. I focus back on Riley and tell him what to do, because, well, that's the part _I_ like. The bossy, dirty talkin' part.

"That's it baby. Take him all the way in that pretty mouth of yours. Just like I told you to. That's it. Fuck, that's hot. Don't stop." I reach down and palm my hard cock through my own jeans.

Just then, Riley reaches lower and pulls Edward's balls out of his boxer briefs, then takes one in his mouth. Fuck. I'm about to lose it.

"Oh shit, that looks so good. Are you gonna do that for me later, Ri? You gonna suck my cock and then my balls, baby. Shit." I'm dry-humping my own hand by this point, and I can tell Edward is getting close too. He looks over at me, and it's only a few moments before he's coming. Like the good little slut he is, Riley swallows it all down, cleans Edward back up and tucks him back into his pants.

I've gotten no relief, so as Riley slides back into his seat, I pull him in for a hard kiss, mumbling something about good blow jobs, and I taste him.

Riley may get off on blowing other guys, but I get off on the taste they leave in his mouth. Fuck me, it's incredible - like a dirty little secret and a guilty pleasure all rolled up in his mouth. It quickly becomes apparent after our kiss that I'm not going to be able to calm down until I get off, so I ask Riley - practically beg him - if we can leave and he nods his assent.

"Sorry, E. I can't help it. I've got a woody the size of a Pringles can in these pants," I whisper to him, as we move toward the aisle.

He grins and says something polite, but I can't help but notice the wistful look on his face as we leave.

ooOOoo

We head out into the crisp night air and start toward the parking garage where we left the wagon, but I frown as I see all of the college students going in and out of it, on their way to or from the various local bars. Too many people. I need release. Now.

With a desperate growl, I pull Ri by the shirt sleeve into a dark alley near the theater.

"Jazz, I thought we were going home." I cut off Riley's whine with an urgent kiss, running one hand through his hair and the other down his side, landing on his hip and squeezing softly.

"I need you, baby. After that sexy little show you put on in there, I need you. Fuck." With another growl, I pull my hand from his waist and reach for his own hand, lead it to my crotch, and rub his palm against the bulge in my jeans.

"Feel that? I want you so badly right now. Touch me. Please?" I rarely plead in these situations. More often than not, I demand. But some basic part of me needs to know he wants this like I do. That after all he did with Edward a few short minutes ago, he still wants me. Always wants me.

"Of course J." Riley leans in for another kiss and gropes me, softly at first, then rougher, before finally popping the top button on my jeans and reaching in to hold me with no barriers. I sigh into the skin-to-skin contact and kiss him urgently.

"Harder. Please. I need to come." He grasps me more firmly and tries to stroke with more consistency, but it's too dry.

Riley does something I find insanely hot every fucking time. He pulls his hand back, reaches to his mouth, and spits a long string of saliva onto it before finding my cock again and rubbing it around the shaft.

"Oh yeah. Just like that. Now harder." I'm so keyed up, this isn't going to take long and frankly, I don't care. I just want to get off now so that when we get home, I can take care of him. He deserves it.

"Come for me, babe. Let go. Just feel." Riley is whispering against my lips, and I swallow the last of his words with a deep kiss.

I lose myself in the sensation of his hand on my dick and his tongue in my mouth, and after only a few hard thrusts, I'm coming. It feels so fucking good until I realize I've just come in my pants. In public. In the cold night air. Shit.

Riley does his best to wipe his hand on my boxers - what can I say, I let my boys hang free - and I zip my jeans over the mess before we leave the alley and head to the car.

"You drivin' or me?" I ask as I look lazily over at Ri through my post-orgasm fog.

"I think I can handle it. Just don't pass out on me. I might need a release or two of my own when we get home."

I laugh and settle in to the passenger seat for the short ride home, Riley's hand on my thigh and my head against the cool window.

ooOOoo

"Jazz. Jazz, babe. We're home." Riley sighs, and I try to hide my grin, but it's too late.

"You fucker! I thought you were asleep. Faker!" He grins so I know he's not truly mad but adds, "You _know_ I would have gotten off without you."

I smirk and stretch my arms out before opening the car door. "You might have, but it wouldn't have been near as much fun."

He laughs and we get out, running toward the building as if in a race to our orgasms. Riley beats me to the door and throws it open before pulling me in behind him and slamming it shut.

"I have all kinds of fun without you, J. You just aren't around to see it happen."

What? Oh hell no, he hasn't been fucking around without me. Has he? That dirty little fucker.

"What exactly have you been doing for fun, Ri?" I ask, as I pull his body flush against mine and grip his ass tightly with both hands.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he teases, and I growl, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I would. And you're gonna be a good boy and show me. Now get your ass in the bedroom." I squeeze his butt cheeks one last time, and then he giggles and runs off toward the bedroom.

I smirk and take my time following, stopping in the kitchen for a glass of water and then in the hall bathroom to take a piss.

"Jas-perrr. Hurry up!" Riley shouts down the hall, and I imagine him already naked, sprawled across our bed. Ready. Eager little slut.

"Keep your jizz in your dick, babe. I'll be there in a second." I call back to him, zip up and flush. I give my hands a quick splash in the sink, knowing he'll be listening for me to wash after peeing, then wipe them dry on my pant legs as I head toward the bedroom.

"There you are. Get over here." Just as I assumed, Riley is naked in the center of the bed, with the bottle of lube lying next to him. He pats the bed insistently, and I walk toward him, slowly stripping my clothes.

My shirt falls to the floor in a heap. Then, I step out of my jeans one leg at a time and leave them lying where they fall. Next, I pull my crusty boxers down and off and reach for my socks.

"No! I mean, leave them." Riley looks at me shyly after his outburst. Kinky fucker loves it when I leave on my socks. I wonder if Edward has noticed yet.

"Okay, okay. Jeez," I tease him, climbing onto the bed. He reaches for me instantly, trying to pull me on top of him.

"Nope. I believe you have a demonstration of sorts to show me." I sit back on my heels on the bed and cross my arms over my chest, just barely out of his reach.

"Oh, really. I see how it is." Riley leans back on the pillows and wastes no time. He brings one hand to his chest, slowly tracing around his own nipple. The other hand slides from his stomach down lower, only stopping when he reaches his already-hard cock, taking it somewhat roughly and stroking a few times.

"Fuck, Jasper." He reaches for the lube and pours a small amount in the palm of his hand, then grasps himself once again, pumping slowly up and down. His eyes are closed, and I can't help but wonder what he's thinking about.

"What are you thinking, babe? What gets you this turned on?" I settle in on the bed next to him, close enough to touch, but I keep my hands to myself for now.

"Remember that time when you came home from working a double last month, and you were so exhausted? But I had been waiting all evening for you to get home so I could pounce on you?"

"The time you greeted me at the door in nothing but your "It's Only Kinky The First Time" underwear? Yeah, I remember." I reach down and touch myself just thinking about that night. He had launched into a full description of a fantasy with myself and Edward involving nothing more than a wall, two sets of handcuffs and a bottle of cherry-flavored lube.

"That. That's what I'm thinking about right now."

"The fantasy you described?" I play with myself lazily.

"No." Riley opens his eyes and looks at me. "The way you fucked me the night I described that fantasy." Fuck me. I moan and throw my head back against the pillow next to his.

"No. Sit up. You wanted a show, right?" Riley pushes my shoulder until I'm sitting next to him again, all the while holding my gaze and stroking his cock.

As soon as I'm situated for a full viewing, he puts some more lube on the fingers on his other hand and reaches down farther, past his balls, past the sensitive spot behind them, and straight for his back entrance. He teases with a finger, making small teasing circles, and bites his lip to hold in his moans.

"Oh fuck, Jasper, I want you. Always. You know that right? I want you holding me, talking to me, kissing me, fucking me. I want it all."

Fuck. When he talks like that, it's every bit as hot as when we talk dirty. It's open, raw honest. It reminds me of all the reasons why I love him. And all those reasons make me horny as hell.

"Don't tease me with that finger, Riley. Do something with it or get it out of the way so my cock can get in there." I'm practically panting at this point, and I can't wait to fuck him.

"Well do you want to do it, or do you want me to? Which is it?" Riley knows better than to get mouthy with me. Well, this kind of mouthy anyway.

I grab his middle finger in my right hand and use it to rub a circular pattern around his hole. "I want you to get yourself ready. For my dick." I let go of his hand just as he slides the same finger inside slowly and moans.

"Fuck. Jasper, I want you."

"Oh you're gonna have me, baby. Just you wait. Now stretch yourself. That's it. Are you ready to add another finger? Slowly, Ri. In and out. Stretch a little. Like that." I talk him through preparing himself, all while palming my own dick in my left hand. I need to come again so badly. When he starts working the two fingers in and out more roughly, rapidly, I moan and reach over to halt his ministrations.

"Are you ready? Because I need to be inside you." We're finally close enough to kiss and Riley leans in, expectant and greedy.

"Yes. Fuck me. Please," he begs, and I almost come just from the sound of his voice.

We share one long, deep kiss, the kind where I lose track of whose tongue is whose, before I break from his lips and tug him off the bed with me.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, we're not going anywhere. You wanted me to fuck you. Bend over that bed, and I'll do just that."

Riley smirked at me before slowly turning and lowering his head and shoulders down onto the bed, leaving his tight little ass sticking up in the air.

"Oh yeah. Just like that." I don't waste any time before easing myself into him and making sure he's fully ready for me.

He groans into the covers and lets out what sounds like a muffled "Float fleas fee." I take it as "Don't tease me" and pull back sharply before slamming into him repeatedly. I reach down and grab the back of Riley's hair gently, but still tugging on it the way he likes, and he moans even more.

"You like that, you little slut? You like me pulling your hair?" I tug it sharply a few times before slapping him sharply on the ass cheek with my other hand.

"Oh fuck. Yes. Please!" He's pushing back against me, meeting my every thrust, so I know this is turning him on.

"You were so good for me, at the movie theater. Sucking off Edward like you did. You like sucking cock, don't you Riley? You live for that shit, don't you?" I give him another rough smack on the other ass cheek, and he groans.

"Fuck. Yes. Jazz, fuck me. I wanna come."

"Oh, you're gonna come. You're gonna come so hard you forget your own name. Know why? Because no one else ever fucks you like I do, do they? I'm the best you'll ever have, all you'll ever need." With that, I let go and really pound into him, leaving alternating light and hard smacks across his ass as we go. After a few minutes, I feel him tightening around me and his moans of pleasure intensify, so I remove the hand from his hair and reach around to stroke his cock.

"Shit. Oh God. I'm coming. Fuck!" He's nearly incoherent as he rides out his orgasm hunched over the bed, me thrusting behind him with one hand jerking him off and the other resting on his now-pink butt cheek.

I let him control the motions as he comes down from his high, and we both slow to a stop before he collapses on the bed.

"Babe, you okay?"

"Fuck. I'm more than okay. Give me a second, and I can take care of you." Riley is panting, so I pull out of him and turn him over on the bed, covering his neck, shoulder, and then chest in wet kisses.

"You don't have to take care of shit as long as I can keep fucking you." He gives me a relaxed grin and scoots further back on the bed, pulling me on top of him.

"Always."

After applying some more lube, I enter him slowly, pushing one of his bent legs up toward his shoulder. We both sigh at the contact, a reminder of how good we can be when it's just the two of us.

We find a steady rhythm, slow and deliberate, with lazy kisses and meaningful stares. After all the build-up, it doesn't take long before I'm on the edge of my own orgasm.

"Ri, I'm gonna come," I whisper, watching as a single droplet of sweat falls from my brow onto his chest.

"Let go then, J. Just let go." He pulls me down for one last kiss, and his tongue on my lip feels like home. I fall over the edge, finding his eyes with my own just as I come deep inside him.

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too, Jazz. Always."


	11. Chapter 10

**It****'****s ****been ****a ****long ****time****. ****I ****know****. ****I**** have ****no ****excuses ****other**** than**** that ****we ****moved**** (****again****) ****and ****I****'****m ****having**** a ****hard ****time**** getting**** this ****where ****I****'****ve ****wanted ****it ****to ****go ****all ****along****. ****It****'****ll ****get ****there****. ****In**** small ****chapters ****probably****, ****but ****it****'****ll ****get**** there****. ****Thanks**** for ****still ****reading****.**

**This ****chapter**** is ****unbetaed**** but ****sadtomato ****held ****my ****hand**** through**** writing ****it and I'm sure I'll refresh it after MeteorMuse has gotten her hands on it****.**

**ooOOoo**

His dick slides in and out of me gently, setting a steady, reassuring pace. It's wickedly slow but after the relentless way he ravaged me last night, it's about all I can handle.

"Fuck, you feel so good, Edward. Why does it always feel so fucking good with you?" Garrett's gentle whimpers are muffled slightly by the cocoon of my heavy comforter wrapped around us, protecting us from the chill of the early morning hours in my old house.

I push back against him, moaning slightly as he wraps both arms around my chest, spooning me in such a way that every inch of our skin touches, brushes each other's as we move in rhythm together.

Every time has been like this. Incredible. Amazing. He said we could be so good together, and he was right. For three blissful months, we've been nearly inseparable, our new relationship that started so completely fragile now stronger than I thought possible in such a short time. Sure, there were rough moments. We've had many, many late night serious talks, but I think for the most part, we've both moved past the worst of our communication troubles.

"Turn over, babe." Garrett's urgency snaps me out of my memories, and I quickly flip onto my stomach, grimacing as he slips out of me.

"Shit. Sorry." I lift my hips from the bed, eager for him to resume making love to me.

"Don't be sorry. But you turned the wrong way, baby. I want to see your face." He tugs on my shoulder, turning me onto my back in the center of the bed. "That's better. Now kiss me," he whispers, hovering over me, and positions himself at my entrance once more as we kiss, lips making light smacking noises in the silence.

"Fuck." I gasp as he starts to move again. "Fucking hell." I throw my head back against the pillows, and Garrett begins to suck on the side of my neck.

"Can I? Please." He pauses the motion of his hips, waiting for my response.

Garrett knows my feelings on hickeys. They're disgusting and cliche and remind me of white trash. But for once, I relent. It totally turns him knowing everyone can see that I've been up to no good.

"Fine." I sigh. "Just make it a small one - preferably below the collar line." I pull his head up to meet my eyes for a second, and he grins mischievously.

"Of course, babe." He returns to my neck, picking up where he left off, and I rise up to meet his thrusts.

ooOOoo

"Dammit, Garr. Everyone in the world can see this thing!" I'm getting ready for class in front of my bathroom mirror while he takes a shower and just realized that the 'small' hickey he left earlier is at least quarter-sized and entirely above the collar of my polo.

He pulls back the edge of the shower curtain and peers into the mirror with a look of mock concern on his face. "Oh no. I'm _really_ sorry about that. Guess you'll just have to pop that collar or deal with it like a man." He grins, and I throw my deodorant lid at him, hearing the plastic ping around in the bathtub.

"Fuck off. I'm gonna be late. See you this afternoon?" I take two steps across the bathroom. Just like every morning, he sticks his face out of the shower curtain, oblivious to the water spraying all over the floor, and puckers up for a kiss goodbye.

As I dash through the house to the front door, I stumble on Garrett's basketball shoes, trip over his bookbag, and then knock his water bottle off the coffee table. I can't bring myself to be irritated though, loving that his stuff has slowly migrated to my place. I wouldn't have it any other way.

ooOOoo

"Son of a bitch. Will you look who decided to join us this morning?"

I blush and look down at the counter, taking a deep breath. I knew this was going to be awkward. It's been at long time since I stopped by the coffee shop but Garrett kept me up all night, and I've got to have some caffeine. Besides, I can't avoid them forever, and Riley said they wanted to be friends no matter what. I can only hope Garrett will be okay with it eventually.

"Hey, Jazz … how's it goin'," I say softly, and slowly look up at his face.

"Not too shabby, Edward. It's good to see ya. Saturday ball hasn't been the same, man." He winks and gives me his trademark grin, and it's almost like nothing ever happened. "The usual, I assume?"

I grin right back. "Of course."

As he makes my caffeine fix, we make small talk, and I finally ask about Riley as I pay.

"Is Ri, I mean, he's not working this morning?"

"Nah. He's good though. We're good. He just took a few different shifts for awhile. Too much time together isn't always a good thing, know what I mean?"

"Oh, good. That's, that's really great. I mean, I hope you guys are really great." I'm starting to stumble over my words like I always used to, so I toss a casual wave goodbye over my shoulder as he moves on to the next order.

"Don't be a stranger now, E! We'd love it if you and your neck-suckin' boyfriend would show up at the gym Saturday," Jasper calls as I head for the door.

My stride falters, a red blush creeping up my cheeks, and I pop the collar up on my winter coat. I swear everyone in the place is looking at my neck. Garrett's gonna pay for this one.

ooOOoo

"What do you think about going back to the gym this weekend?"

Silence. We're sitting at my dining table, finishing up the steaks and gorgonzola mashed potatoes Garrett made for dinner. It's taken two large glasses of wine, but I finally have the nerve to broach one of the topics that's been taboo ever since we got back together.

Garrett takes his time chewing and takes a drink from his own wine glass, looking at me over the rim. He sits it down deliberately and swallows.

"Well, what do I think? Or what do you want me to think?" His gaze is piercing, and I nearly have to look away.

"Come on, G. I think we need to talk about this soon." I'm speaking softly, treading lightly. I don't want this conversation to escalate beyond discussion. No yelling, no insults, just talking.

"What brought this up so suddenly? I thought we had our own good thing goin', babe." His voice borders on a whine, almost as if he's pleading me not to talk about it further. But I have to.

"It's not sudden," I say firmly. "I've been thinking about it for a few weeks. I think we should go back to some of the old routines we had before we were a couple. You used to meet with your sister and the girls once a week, we used to play basketball every Saturday … don't get me wrong. Our little bubble is nice to live in. I love it in the bubble. But don't you think we need to leave the bubble every now and then?" I know bringing up his old 'girls' nights' is a sore subject. Alice has been bugging him for weeks to come out with them, and I'm hoping if I push a little, he'll realize he's starting to shut other people out. The last thing I want is to become one of _those_ couples.

"Okay. I'll start going out with the girls sometimes. You could have just told me you wanted to be rid of me one night a week though." The corners of his mouth turn up slightly in a grin so I know he's trying to keep the conversation as light as I am. This reassures me so I keep going.

"Progress! I like it. Now, about basketball. We're going this Saturday. You better get your game face on, Garrett."

As I stand to clear the dishes to the kitchen, I hear him muttering under his breath about controlling boyfriends. Like I could ever have the control in this relationship. The boy totally owns me.

ooOOoo

Two days later, we run into the gym, at least twenty minutes late for the game. Garrett has been proving that he owns me all morning long. I'm sure his jealous streak just wants to make sure all I think about as I run down the court is him in me, above me, behind me, standing, sitting … fuck, I'm hard again.

"The lovebirds have returned!" Leave it to Jasper to give us a grand outing entrance. Several of the guys turn to us in confusion, most smiling when they realize who he's talking about. Lots of catcalls and back slaps happen quickly, and just like that, we've been welcomed back into the fold. Guy relationships are so easy.

The game is interesting to say the least. Garrett insists that I need to be on Shirts rather than Skins, claiming I got a pretty bad sunburn that needs to heal. Everyone realizes he just doesn't want me running around without my shirt on, but they all humor him anyway. Some of the guys who are a little slow and have just realized Garrett is gay seem a bit standoffish when guarding him. Not that they do it intentionally. It's just part of a straight guy's internal nature to pull back from the touchy feely when they think the other dude might be getting something a little more out of it.

When we're about to leave, I get a huge shock. I had wandered off to the water fountain for a long drink, and when I stood back up and turned to find Garrett, he was off to the side of the court talking with Jasper and Riley. I hurry over to his side, watching their body language as I go. There are no signs of tension, nor any anger, but they aren't exactly busting up laughing either.

"So, yeah. How about tomorrow? I know we're free, maybe around five or six o'clock?" Garrett is asking questions about tomorrow evening like they're old friends, and I'm afraid my eyes are going to pop out of their sockets.

"Heyyyyyyy … what's … goin' on?" Speaking almost in slow motion, I try to act like it's no big deal for the four of us to be engaged in casual conversation. They all turn to me, and Jasper breaks the silence as usual.

"Your boyfriend here was just inviting us over for dinner and drinks tomorrow night. That is, if you'd be up for it." He flashes his trademark smirk, knowing perfectly well that my mind is spinning with questions, none of which I can ask Garrett in front of them.

"Umm. Yeah, sure. Dinner sounds great," I manage to mumble while staring at Garrett, who is avoiding my gaze altogether.

"Perfect. We'll be there around 5:30. See you both tomorrow then." Riley smiles and follows Jasper out the door, and I waste no time.

"What the fuck was that all about, Garrett? Seriously? Dinner?"

He takes me by the shoulder and turns me slowly toward the door to leave the gym ourselves before sighing.

"I don't know, babe. I guess I just can't find it in myself to hate them anymore. Besides, I love a good dinner party."

He grins, and I get out a half-hearted chuckle, but the bottom drops out of my stomach like I've just crested a roller coaster ride. What the hell is he thinking? I said get outside our bubble sometimes, not let it burst and cover us in goo.

ooOOoo

**I****'****m ****judging ****in ****the ****Share****the****Love ****contest****! ****Find**** us ****on ****here**** or ****on ****Twitter**** and ****write ****some**** great ****poly**** fic****!**


	12. Chapter 11

I move a fork over half an inch and rub a smudge off of a wine glass with the tail of my tee shirt before pacing back into the kitchen and leaning against the counter.

"What time did they say they'd be here again?" My hands are sweating, and I can't help but jiggle my leg back and forth while I wait for Garrett to answer. His back is to me as he bends over to pull a fresh pumpkin pie out of the oven. Normally I'd grope him or at least give him a playful swat, but I'm too wound up today to even notice that he's practically sticking his ass in my face.

"Edward, you've _got_ to calm down. It's only 3:30 and they aren't coming until 5:30." As he talks, he reaches up and massages my neck with his fingers, trying to relieve my tension. "Why don't you go take a nice hot shower, babe?"

"I don't want a shower," I say as I shrug his hand off my neck. "I took a shower already. Give me something to do. Please. I hate not feeling useful, and I'm starting to think this is a really bad idea."

Garrett gets a familiar glint in his eye and pulls me by the hand, tugging me out of the kitchen.

"I can definitely give you something to do. And I guarantee you'll feel useful." He winks and starts down the hallway toward my bedroom, but I dig in my heels.

"Garrett, no. I'm not in the mood. And I'll just get all sticky and sweaty and ..." I trail off. He stops trying to pull me to the bedroom and instead comes toward me, trapping me against the wall. He places slow deliberate kisses along my neck and sticks his hands underneath my shirt at my waist.

"Hmm. Sticky and sweaty. Just how I like you," he whispers in my ear before sucking gently on my earlobe and trailing his fingers up and down my bare sides.

"Fuck. Garrett, I'm serious." I try to push him away, but the attempt is half-assed at best.

"I'm serious too, Edward. If I don't get off soon, I'm going to be horny all night. I need you."

When he finally leans in and claims my lips with his own, I know I'm out of excuses. His mouth feels so good on mine that I'm not even sure I want to make any more excuses.

I whisper his name softly as we kiss and raise my hands up from my sides to touch his chest. He's so firm. His pecs don't give at all when I run my hands over them, instead flexing as he touches me more insistently. I reach around to his back and firmly grasp his shoulder blades, pulling him closer to me, and as I plunge my tongue into his mouth, he groans and thrusts his hips forward.

"Fuck, Edward. Yes." Garrett moves his hands from my sides around and down to grab my ass cheeks. We're pressed fully against each other now, and I can feel his dick growing against my thigh.

"Bed. Please, G," I whine against his lips.

"Okay, okay, babe. If you insist." He grins, loving that he started all this but that I'm the one begging to continue it. I don't mind. As long as I get him naked in my bed, I don't care how it happened.

He walks down the hall, pulling his shirt off over his head and letting it fall to the floor, then unzipping his jeans and stepping out of them at the doorway to my room. I follow, mesmerized by the long, lean muscles of his back and the curved silhouette of his ass against the dark room beyond him.

By the time I get to the edge of the bed and take my own shirt off, he's already naked and grabbing lube and a condom from the nightstand. His eagerness is fucking hot, and I reach down to my belt to quickly join him but his hand stops me.

"Let me, baby." He slides to the edge of the bed and sits with his feet on the floor, one on either side of my legs. Slowly, he slides one finger along the waistband of my jeans while reaching for my belt with the other hand. It tickles, and I flinch, my stomach clenching against his light touches.

"All the working out we've been doing looks good on you," Garrett whispers as he leans forward and places wet kisses along my abs.

"Don't be mean." I try to push his head aside - he knows as well as I do that we haven't worked out in weeks - but he grabs my wrist and looks up at me.

"Babe, we work out every day. Sometimes several times a day, if you know what I mean. Your abs have definitely gotten tighter. Now let me enjoy them." I blush, and he returns to his kissing, unbuckling my belt and unbuttoning my jeans blindly but expertly. He shoves the jeans to my feet and grabs my thighs while I step out of them.

"So fucking gorgeous," he whispers and moves both hands to my red boxer briefs. "C'mere."

He tugs me by the waistband, and I fall onto the bed over him, our mouths meeting in another demanding, insistent kiss. I roll over, pulling him on top of me and grab his hips, rolling them against my own. He growls and licks along the side of my jaw, his tongue hot against the bit of stubble there.

Before long, we're moaning and grinding, and it takes way longer than it should to get my underwear off. We're both frustrated enough that I think they even rip a little as Garrett pulls them off my legs. He slides back up my body, rubbing his hands roughly along my thighs and then more gently when he reaches my crotch. He takes my cock in one hand, stroking stilted dry strokes back and forth while pulling one of my balls into his mouth, sucking gently.

I throw my head back at the skin-on-skin contact and grunt. "Jesus, Garrett. Your mouth. Fuck." I mutter off into an incoherent rambling as he takes my dick in his mouth earnestly, wet sucking noises filling the room with my groans.

After a few minutes, I know I'm close to coming, so I pull on his shoulders, asking him to stop.

"Please, Garrett, I want you to fuck me. Please."

He looks up and moves up the bed next to me, and as he reaches for the lube and condom, I kiss him with all I have. For the next several minutes, he takes his time lovingly preparing me before lying back on the bed and pulling me on top.

"I want you like this. I want you to move on me," he whispers.

This is unusual for us, and I realize what he's doing. He's giving me control. By inviting Jasper and Riley over for dinner, he has created a situation in which I'm going to feel a complete lack of control; but right now, he's giving me the reins, letting me be in charge. I know it hasn't been long, but I truly do think I love this man.

I guide him to my entrance and sink down, trying to maintain eye contact even though my eyes want to roll back in my head at the sensation of him filling me.

"Fuck, Edward. Just like that." Garrett grips the sheet at his sides, and I can tell it's taking all of his strength to not thrust up into me, but he never does. He just lies back and lets me move.

At first, I grind up and down slowly, watching his face intently as he slides in and out. Soon though, I need it rougher, need to feel the force of him slamming into me like I do when he's in control. I lean forward and reach for his hands, gaining the leverage I need to ride him harder. Faster. He groans and squirms against the bed, so I close the short distance between our faces and kiss him, rocking my hips back and forth, up and down.

"So good, Edward. I need you so bad." We're both sweating, and I'm starting to lose my breath from the exertion, but I reply as firmly as I can.

"You've got me, Garrett. You have me." I kiss him again as I feel my release building and let my body weight rest lightly on his, my cock trapped between our stomachs.

"Fuck, Garrett. I'm so close. I'm gonna come. Shit!" I turn my head and groan into the pillow next to his face as I feel the hot spurting liquid of my cum shoot across both of our chests.

He knows I'm spent so he grabs my hips firmly and with four long thrusts, he stills inside of me, his own release pouring into the condom.

"Jesus, Edward." He lies back with me on his chest. "How is it that fucking good every time with you? Every. Single. Time." He punctuates the words with playful smacks to my ass, and I roll over onto my back next to his side.

"I don't know, babe. It's just us, I guess." I reach over to pat him on the chest, then think better of it when I remember what's there.

Garrett props himself up on his elbow and gives me a wicked grin. "What's that you were saying about being sticky and sweaty?" He leans over and licks a long trail up my chest through the mixture of my own cum and drying sweat before giving me a wet, lazy kiss. I can taste myself on his lips, but I don't care. It makes me wish I was hard again already.

"Come on. We better shower if we don't want Jasper and Riley to catch us naked. Maybe if you're a good boy and can get it up again, I'll spend the shower on my knees." He jumps off the bed, and I hear the faucet turn. I'm no longer nervous, but I'm not sure if the dirty things I'll be thinking about at dinner are any better than nerves.

ooOOoo

Nearly an hour later, the doorbell rings at precisely 5:30 - at precisely the time Garrett has one hand down my pants and the other pressing my chest against the side of the refrigerator.

"Prompt fuckers," Garrett mumbles and pulls away from my lips, brow furrowed.

I wipe my bottom lip slowly with one finger before taking the opportunity to say I told you so.

"If I recall, you were the one that invited them to dinner, babe," I toss over my shoulder as I head toward the door. I take a deep breath, but I no longer need it. The intimate time with Garrett has leveled my emotions, making me feel confident that things will turn out fine this evening.

Jazz and Riley follow me through the house after handing me a bottle of wine, and we end up in the kitchen watching Garrett put finishing touches on his sauce. He's made this whole elaborate Italian meal but he wanted to follow it up with pumpkin pie. He loves pumpkin. I could probably slather pumpkin on my cock, and he'd love to lick it off ...

Shit.

I try to steer my mind back on track by opening the bottle of red that the guys brought over and pouring four glasses and arranging them on the table alongside ice waters. When G finally gives the all clear, we all sit at the table and begin to pass the food around. It's a little too quiet, so I clear my throat and glance at Garrett meaningfully.

"Oh. I guess we should toast or something," he says. "To ... friendship. In all its forms." He raises his glass, so we all follow suit, and the sound of muted clinking is followed by several loud gulps. I guess I'm not the only one slightly nervous. Riley drains half his glass before setting it back down, and Jasper puts both hands under the table, I imagine wiping sweaty palms on his jeans.

Eventually, the quiet pauses become fewer and farther between as we all settle into our meal and conversation. Jazz tells us about going home for Christmas to see his mom, and Riley and Garrett trade stories about some buildings in Chicago that they admire. Apparently, Chicago is one of the few places Riley got to go on vacations as a kid because it's not a far bus ride.

As we near time for pie, Jasper excuses himself to the restroom. We all continue our discussion of the current university campus gossip, but after awhile Riley gets up to go check on Jazz. I help Garrett clear the table and arrange the pie and whipped cream onto dessert plates before we take our places at the table once more and wait. And wait. After about ten minutes, Garrett drums his fingers on the table, and I fidget restlessly in my seat.

"What the fuck is going on in there?" He looks at me almost accusingly, as if I should know what's taking so long.

"Don't look at me. I don't have a clue what they're doing." Just as I stand to go check things out, they both enter the room. Riley's hair is a mess as though he's been running his hands through it over and over, and Jasper is tucking his shirt into his jeans guiltily.

"What. The fuck." Garrett is practically growling, and I can see his knuckles whiten as he grips the tablecloth.

"Sorry boys. My mom called while I was taking a piss, and she never calls on weekends so I just had to answer. My apologies. That pie looks outstanding." Jasper sits and instantly helps himself to a forkful, wrapping his tongue around the fork and moaning in delight. "Damn, Garrett. You'd make one hell of a housewife."

Garrett loosens his grip and mutters his thanks but remains scowling as he eats his own pie. I reach a hand over under the table to squeeze his knee reassuringly. Whatever happened in the bathroom is really none of our business. However, as we eat pumpkin pie in silence again, my mind can't help but wander to all the things I've seen up close and personal.

Riley's lips wrapped around Jasper's cock, Jazz moaning in pleasure. Jasper fucking Riley from behind, hard thrusts forcing Riley's body forward on a bed. And finally, my own cock pounding into Riley while Jasper fingers me from beside us.

Fuck. I can't let my mind go here. I'm with Garrett now. It's wrong to think about these two. Right? For the shortest of moments, I see a flash of Garrett on his knees before Jasper, and with an audible gasp, I force myself back to the here and now.

"Everything all right, babe?" Garrett's eyes show only mild concern as he brings another bite of pie to his mouth, sensually letting his tongue lick the fork before putting it in his mouth. For a moment, I panic, afraid he's figured out my thoughts, but then I get a grip.

"Fine. Pie is delicious."

We finish our plates quickly, and I offer coffee to the table but Jazz and Ri seem anxious to leave, standing hand-in-hand and thanking us for the excellent meal and conversation.

"We'll have to do this again sometime," Riley says as Jasper pulls him closer to the door and grips his side firmly.

"Of course. It was great. Definitely should do it again." Garrett is starting to ramble like I do.

"Definitely," I cut him off. "Thanks for coming over guys."

"You two have a good night," Garrett calls, but they're already out the door and down the sidewalk.

ooOOoo

After we clean up the dinner dishes, Garrett watches SportsCenter while I look over a homework assignment due soon. We've been more quiet than normal since the other guys left, and I sigh.

"Everything okay over there?"

"Yeah, just going over this thing that's due. You okay?"

"Very okay. Come over here. I'm cold." I look up and Garrett is patting the couch cushion next to him and wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. I smile at him and stuff the papers in my bag before crossing the room and lying down with my head in his lap.

"You sure you're okay?" He's truly concerned now, not playful like he was earlier, and I cuddle into his side.

"I'm okay. How do you feel about dinner? It went smoothly, right?"

Garrett snorts. "Well, if you call leaving the table for a mid-dinner bathroom quickie 'smoothly', then I guess things went fine."

"You really think that's what they were doing?" Even though it was obvious, I try to play innocent since Garrett had gotten so upset at dinner and he smiles down at me, reaching to run his hand through my hair.

"Babe, when two guys come out of one bathroom, there's only two things that could have been happening. And by the looks of Riley's hair, I'd say they weren't peeing together. It is what it is. I just found it rather ... crass, I guess? Honestly, I thought they'd be better behaved than that."

"Well, Jasper is rarely well-behaved," I start, then cringe internally, certain that Garrett will take offense. Surprisingly, he instead leans over and kisses me, one hand still firmly in my hair and the other trailing softly down my chest and stomach. He lets it rest on my abs, and I can feel the pressure of it with the rise and fall of my breathing. The kiss is light and soft, full of love but not rushed or urgent, and when he starts to pull away, I can't help myself.

"You wanna know a secret? Garrett, I love you." My face turns bright red, and I bury it in his side, embarrassed as hell at my admission.

He won't have it though, instantly pulling me up to sit facing him and grinning like a crazy person.

"You what? You love me? Edward, I - I've wanted to say that since the day we got back together. I love you, too." With that, he pulls me into him for another long kiss. This kiss is so different though. It's passionate and fiery, and his hands move to the hem of my shirt, forcefully pulling it off over my head and tossing it. The second it hits the floor, he's reaching for my jeans.

"Off. Now," he growls against my lips.

"Baby, I didn't tell you I loved you just to get fucked." I'm hard as hell, but it's true. I don't want him to think it was a transparent gesture, and I make him stop and look me in the eye.

"Edward, I'd fuck you whether you said you loved me or not. Now it just means that much more to me. Shut up and kiss me."

We roll to the floor where I tug his shirt out of his jeans and run my hands along his abs, losing myself in the feel of him as he prepares to make love to me.

ooOOoo

Later than night, I lie in bed unable to sleep, Garrett's head on my chest.

"You awake?" Garrett must not be able to sleep either.

"Yep." I reach up and rub his shoulder gently.

"You told me a secret tonight. I love you, Edward."

I can sense that he has more to say, so I remain silent, lightly stroking his shoulder and neck.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course. Always."

"I don't want you to get mad."

"Garrett, I'd never get mad."

He takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and I feel his hand tremble slightly against my chest.

"What's going on, babe? Talk to me." I tilt his head up so I can see his eyes, searching for an answer.

"You know that thing with Jasper and Riley and the bathroom at dinner?"

"Yeah ..."

"Well. It kind of turned me on. I mean, at first I was mad. How dare they do that in our place, you know? But then I thought about it a little more, and fuck, it was pretty hot." Now it's Garrett's turn to bury his head in my side, embarrassed.

I clear my throat, deciding how to respond. I know I need to tread lightly given my history, but I want him to know that I thought it was kind of hot as well.

"I was kind of turned on too, I guess. I mean, I wasn't mad at them."

"Hmm." We're silent for several long minutes, and I'm on the verge of sleep when he speaks again, barely a whisper.

"Sometimes I get off on the thought of you three together ... is that wrong? I mean, you're _my_ boyfriend."

My heart skips a beat, then starts pounding out of my chest.

"No, Garrett. I don't think it's wrong." I'm relieved to know that Garrett isn't totally disgusted by my past with Jasper and Riley, but his confession brings all the fantasies I've been denying to the front of my mind, and my cock twitches.

With an uneasy sigh, I pull him closer to me again, stroking his shoulder and willing us both to sleep.

ooOOoo

**Thanks ****for ****reading****! ****And ****thanks ****to ****my ****two ****gingers****. ****I ****couldn****'****t ****ever ****write ****this ****without ****you ****girls****. ****Xox**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks to sadtomato as always for telling me I don't suck and that this is worth posting. Thanks to MeteorMuse for never getting mad when I post before she has time to beta. ;)**

ooOOoo

We haven't talked about Jazz and Riley since they came to dinner. I'm afraid to bring it up, and we've both been so busy with classes that it's been easy to avoid the coffee shop. That doesn't mean I don't think about it though. Not often, but a few times in the shower, I've gotten off to images of the four of us all on a bed together. Fuck, I can't even imagine how hot that situation could be. Sometimes I feel guilty, but then I remember what he said that night in bed, and it just makes me even harder.

With a sigh, I adjust myself and turn to stir the big pot of potato soup on the stove, then pull a fresh loaf of crusty bread out of the oven. It's been my week to cook, and the weather has been so freaking cold, all I want is comfort food.

It's the first week of March, and spring break is coming soon. Even though we have the money, Garrett and I aren't sure we want to go anywhere. I guess you could say we've become homebodies this winter, snuggling on the couch at home instead of venturing out into the cold.

I'd be perfectly content staying home for the week, enjoying the fact that our bustling college town turns ghost-like with the mass exodus of students on their way to Cancun or South Padre. The problem is, ever since the day Garrett answered my cell when my grandma called last month, she's been nagging to come visit me. "I need to have a face to put with that sexy voice in my head, Edward dear." Even Gram is in love with the boy.

"Hey, Garr?" I pause to make sure he's listening. "So I guess we should figure out spring break for sure."

"Yeah. I'm totally cool with just staying here, babe," he calls from the bedroom.

"Me too. But you know that means my mom and Gram will want to come and visit, right? Is that going to be okay? It can be exhausting entertaining them."

He walks into the kitchen wearing nothing but the Sponge Bob boxers I got him as a joke for Valentine's Day. "Edward, it's fine. Don't stress about it. You have to put up with my sister all the time. The least I can do is charm your mom and grandma for a few days." He winks and comes closer to me, pressing his surprisingly hard cock against my thigh. I make a half-hearted attempt at pushing him away.

"Dinner's ready. The bread will get cold."

"So," he mumbles and nuzzles my neck.

"You're corrupting Sponge Bob." I giggle and kiss him softly.

"Mmm. I hope I can corrupt someone else."

My clothes are off in seconds, and we don't even make it to the bedroom.

ooOOoo

The Thursday and Friday before company arrives, Garrett and I clean the entire house and stock the kitchen with food and booze. It's so domestic and boring, but I love it. It's comfortable.

Friday evening, I'm thinking about how natural it feels to be scrubbing the kitchen sink while he vacuums the living room rug, when it hits me. My mom is coming. My mom is going to realize I'm living with someone. She's going to get a glimpse of my average everyday life ... with Garrett. Holy shit.

Garrett must notice how tense I suddenly become, because he pulls the sponge out of my hand and drags me from the kitchen to the living room couch.

"Babe, it's not a big deal. You need to relax," he whispers in my ear while rubbing my shoulders.

"But what if she's disappointed in me? I mean, she'd never be disappointed in my choice of guy - you're perfect. But what if, I don't know, what if she's expecting something ... more?"

"She loves you, Edward, and she'll love the life you, no, _we__'__ve_ created here. Now relax. I mean it." He digs his fingers into the pressure point on either side of my neck, and I sink into the supple leather of the couch, focusing on his touch.

"God, that feels incredible." I moan and reach down to rub his thigh next to my leg, thinking about the fact that we won't be truly alone for the next week. "You know what else would make me relax?"

"Oh, I think I have an idea." He chuckles and gives my shoulders a tight squeeze, before sliding down onto his knees on the floor. Fingers graze down my ribs and to the hem of my shirt, tugging it up to my chest, and his lips place kisses all along the waistband of my jeans. I lift one leg up and over his body so I can pull him up onto the couch on top of me, but he resists, staying on his knees, now trapped between my legs.

"I want you, baby," I whisper, reaching down to run my fingers through his hair.

"I know ... I was thinking, maybe we could try something new." Garrett isn't looking at me, focusing on pulling my zipper down and tugging my jeans to the floor. Something new? I know he's not talking about blow jobs.

"What do you mean?" I keep pulling at his shoulders, trying to get him on top of me. I need to feel the friction of him grinding against me, but he keeps his head down. "C'mere. I want you on me."

After a few beats, he finally looks up to meet my gaze, and he's blushing. My bold, unashamed, cocky boy has bright pink cheeks.

"Garrett? What is it?"

His voice is barely a whisper, and he looks down again before he's done speaking. "I thought maybe you could be ... on top."

On top? OH. On _top_. Garrett and I have had sex just about every way I've ever imagined except for one. He's never let _me_ fuck _him_. We haven't really even talked about it though. So far, it's kind of always been understood that I'm the 'bottom' in our relationship, and we've both (at least I thought) been satisfied with that. But now he's offering. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, willing my erection to calm down.

"You want me to ... do you? Are you sure? You don't have to do that for my sake. I'm totally happy with what we do." As I speak, I pull Garrett's face up by his chin, forcing him to meet my eyes and see how serious I am.

"I - I want to. I mean, I never have, but I want to. With you."

Jesus. I've had my finger in there a time or two, and I knew he was tight, but Garrett's just told me he's a butt virgin. And he wants me to change that. I pull him roughly up from his knees and cover his mouth with my own, kissing him hard and whispering how much I love him. Seconds later, we stand from the couch and he pulls me down the hallway to my room. Our room.

As we near the bed, he hesitates for a second, so I turn him toward me and kiss him thoroughly while unbuckling his belt and shoving his jeans off. He pulls me close as soon as they hit the floor, and we stand there for several minutes, tongues tangling and the lengths of our bodies warming each other. Finally, I pull his shirt up and over his head, telling him how much I love him when we break apart. His gaze is full of trust and love and nerves.

We eventually make our way onto the bed, and I push him to the center, making sure his head is comfortably resting on our pillows. I sit up and pull my shirt off, toss it to the floor by his own, and take a moment to just look at him.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous. How did I get so lucky?" I don't wait for a response, instead rubbing his sides slowly and taking a nipple into my mouth. He moans quietly, so I settle myself between his legs and continue to lavish his chest and stomach with wet kisses while gently rubbing myself against him.

"Shit, Edward. Feels so good." Garrett starts to thrust against me, arching his back off the bed. I can feel every muscle in his body stiffen with desire.

"I want you to get off first. Before ... I want you to come." I wait for him to look at me so I'm sure he knows what I mean, but my hand is already taking his underwear off and groping his hardness.

"No." He grabs my wrist. "I want to come with you inside. You always say it's the best then." He's blushing again so I quiet him with a kiss and let his cock fall from my hand to his stomach.

"Okay. We can try. But it might hurt too much to feel good the first time, baby. I don't ... I really don't want to hurt you." A pained expression crosses my face at the thought of my own first time. It wasn't excruciating but I definitely didn't come.

With another kiss, he takes my hand and places it between his legs. "I trust you."

He's already pulled the bottle of lube from the nightstand next to the bed, but I take my time opening it and putting a few drops on my fingers. I know I'm procrastinating but I've got to mentally prepare for this. I want it to be amazing for both of us but that responsibility lies on my shoulders only.

I take a deep breath and reach back down, letting one slick finger rub slowly between his cheeks. Back and forth, up and down several times until I let it circle the hole lightly a few times. I add more pressure with each stroke until finally I slip a finger inside up to the first joint. Garrett has been emitting soft groans so far, and at this he squeezes my arm tightly.

"Relax, baby. Just lie back and relax." I continue working one finger in and out slowly, but crawl back up the bed a few feet so I'm close enough to kiss him. As I add a second finger, I let my lips skim along his neck and ear, up his jawline. He's whimpering softly, trying not to squirm around on the bed.

"Is it bad? I can stop for a minute."

Garrett's eyes fly open. "No! Don't. Please, keep going." He really, really wants this. With a sigh, I peck his cheek and then his nose before moving back down the bed and settling in to business, pushing his legs up for easier access.

Two fingers push and prod, circling around to loosen him as best I can. I grab the lube and drizzle some more on my fingers. With a deep breath, I let my third finger join the other two, noticing Garrett's wince of discomfort as I do. I move my fingers inside him, adding pressure as I feel him relax and stretch. After what feels like several more minutes, I kneel beside him and use my other hand to stroke his soft cock.

"How does it feel now?" I whisper, watching carefully for his reaction.

"Fuck. It's like, fuck, Edward. I can't explain it. I - oh God." He moans and throws his head back against the pillow at the exact moment I both thrust my fingers deep inside him and tighten my grip on his rapidly hardening dick. It's time.

"Are you ready? I mean, your body is ready ... are you?" I falter. My dick wants this desperately, but if there's any doubt, I won't do it.

I have nothing to worry about though, because Garrett grabs me by the neck and plunges his tongue into my mouth before pleading with me. "Yes, ready, so ready. Please," he whines.

My fingers slide out of him easily now, and I reach for more lube, squeezing some along my length and rubbing it around. I shift over into position between his legs and stroke him several more times. "I love you," I whisper, positioning myself at his entrance and easing in just the tip, letting it sit inside him for a second before moving further.

Garrett squeezes his eyes shut tight and grabs the sheets on either side of us, but I can't tell if it's from pain or pleasure.

"Are you okay baby? Promise you'll tell me if you're not?" I rub his left thigh with long kneading strokes, encouraging him to keep his body relaxed.

He nods his head quickly, so I continue slowly, holding myself back from plunging into him. "Fuck, Garrett. You feel amazing."

Once I'm fully inside him, I lean forward some, covering his body with my own. I bend my head to kiss him softly, and finally, he opens his eyes.

"I never knew. Jesus. I never knew, Edward. Make love to me." He flexes his hips toward my own, begging me to move inside him. So I do.

After several minutes of slow and sweet, Garrett is moaning and meeting each thrust harder than I am, so I allow myself to be not quite so careful.

"Oh God. Edward. Oh God. I can't - I - fuck." He reaches down to grip himself, and I push his hand out of the way so I can do it.

"Let me." I continue my thrusts and try to jerk him off in rhythm. It doesn't work exactly but he's close. So close. "Are you gonna come? I want to feel you come. Let go baby." I tug on his cock more insistently, and he tenses all over, spurts of warm cum shooting down my hand and across his chest.

"So sexy, G. I can't believe I can make you do that. Fuck, you're amazing." I let go of him and let myself fall onto my forearms, kissing him thoroughly and working my way toward my own climax.

When he finally catches his breath, Garrett wraps his arms around my back and whispers things about how good it feels, how he can't believe it felt so good. He tilts his head down and wraps his lips around my nipple, sucking and biting softly. That's all I need, and I come hard, pulsing inside of him.

After a few kisses, I collapse on the bed next to him, panting. We're so spent and speechless, we don't even clean up. I just pull the comforter up around us both and drift to sleep with my arms wrapped around him.

ooOOoo

"Edward, be a dear and bring me another gimlet, will you?"

Gram's had about four gimlets, but we're just at the house, so I don't argue with her. If she gets loud and rowdy, at least we're at home. As I pour her drink in the kitchen, I overhear bits of conversation drift in from the dining room.

"... so happy for you ..."

"... we're really happy ..."

"... I'm just saying, if you ..."

"... I could never. I love him too much."

Obviously Gram and my mother are giving Garrett one final scare before they leave town tomorrow. He's been such a good sport the entire week, holding his own during their lengthy question and answer sessions and not backing away from Gram's stare downs. It's been kind of comical, actually.

I make plenty of noise as I get back to the dining room, clearing my throat as I set Gram's gimlet in front of her and take my seat.

"So, what time do you need to be at the airport in the morning? I'll need to plan time to warm up the car and load your luggage."

"Oh, I think if we leave here at five o'clock, we'll be fine, Edward. We don't fly out until nearly seven and your airport is so tiny, we don't want to be too early." My mom pats my hand and takes a last bite of her chicken. "Mmm, dinner was absolutely divine, Garrett. Where'd you say you learned to cook again?"

Garrett starts to tell a story about how he used to help his grandma in the kitchen when he was younger, but I'm not listening. My dick can't stop thinking about how it's been almost an entire week since Garrett and I have fucked and now we won't be having any alone time tomorrow either. I love my mom and grandma but I thought we'd be rid of them early in the day.

I sigh and put my napkin on the table by my empty plate. I guess a few extra hours won't kill me, but fuck if I don't want to be inside him again.

After dish cleanup and some time spent relaxing in the living room, we all turn in for the night. Garrett seems to fall asleep in a matter of seconds, but I'm up half the night palming myself in frustration.

ooOOoo

"You chose wisely, Edward. He's a fine young man. And easy on the eyes, too. I'm sure he'll age nicely." Gram is giving me an extra-long hug at the airport so she can whisper her approval of Garrett in my ear. It's very sweet, but I blush when I realize her whisper can be heard from several yards away.

"Mother, we can all hear you." My mom rolls her eyes and noses in on our hug. "We miss you, Edward. Come home soon, okay? And bring Garrett with you?" When she pulls away, she winks at me, and I know he's got her blessing as well.

"Sure, Mom. We'll look at the calendar soon." I step back and watch them walk away to the ticket counter, heaving a sigh and reaching for Garrett's hand as they go. "Hard to believe those two are the same two that sang karaoke and did shots three nights ago, huh?"

Garrett throws his head back and laughs, recalling the image of Mom and Gram singing "My Boyfriend's Back" into the microphone on Tuesday night. Good thing the bar was half empty. They were embarrassingly off tune, and my mom was sloppily drunk. She deserved the chance to kick back though. I know she hardly gets that kind of opportunity at home, and they both seemed to have such a great time visiting. I'd almost say they could do it again whenever they wanted. _If_ they stay in a hotel. I can't fucking wait to get Garrett back home so I can jump him.

As we head back toward town, I sit in the passenger seat with my hand rubbing Garrett's thigh.

"What do you want to do tonight? You think the students will all be back in town yet?" I yawn and stretch, trying to decide if I want to go home, fuck and take a nap so we can go out later, or just go home, fuck, fuck some more and go to bed.

"I'm sure some people will be around. You wanna go have a few drinks somewhere? We haven't been out in what feels like ages. Well, besides karaoke with Drunk and Drunker." He smirks, and I slap his leg.

"Leave my lush family out of this conversation!" I chuckle and try to make up my mind. "I guess we could go have dinner somewhere later. I could use a good burger actually."

"Burger? You know what that means. Billiards time." Garrett switches lanes and heads toward downtown instead of south to my house.

"Umm, Billiards? What about Shiloh?" My heart falls into my stomach.

"No way, dude. Everyone in town knows that the best burger around is at Billiards. Come on." He leans over the seat at a stop light and kisses me.

"Can't we go home first? I - I need a shower before we go anywhere." My palms are sweating, and I'm trying my hardest to act normal.

"Edward, you look great. Besides, it's a total dive bar. No one will care that you're in your green Lacoste instead of the purple one." I know he's joking around, poking fun at me, but I can barely manage a weak smile in return.

I clear my throat to steady my voice. "Umm, you know Riley and Jasper might be there, right?"

Garrett glances over at me with a surprised face. "Really? I had no idea."

He's lying. Or joking. Everyone in town may know Billiards has the best burger around, but everyone also knows that Billiards is Jasper and Riley's favorite hangout.

ooOOoo

**Thanks ****for ****reading****. ****If ****you****'****re ****still ****reading****. ****If ****not****, ****it****'****s ****cool****. ****I ****suck ****at ****updating****. ****See ****you ****next ****time****!**


	14. Chapter 13

**I don't own Twilight. Thanks to sadtomato for having the discotesticles to teabag my armpit tonight. ILY.**

ooOOoo

As I follow Garrett into the bar, I scan the room quickly, blowing out a long breath when I don't notice Jasper or Riley right off the bat. Maybe they went to Texas for spring break. I find that hard to believe since neither of them is actually a student right now. But maybe.

Why am I even worried? If we run in to them, we do. No big deal. We'll all just act like adults and forget that the last time we were together, they fucked in the bathroom at our place while their dinner went cold. Sure.

Garrett sits at the bar and slides a menu my way, so I climb onto the stool next to him and look it over. I don't know why they even have menus in this place. Everyone I know in town gets the same thing - the Billiards burger and hand-cut fries. It comes in a basket dripping in grease but it's so good, you just ignore the fat content and scarf it down before it gets cold.

"What can I get you two?" I barely notice the waitress in my attempt to see the corner around the bar that I couldn't from the front door.

"Two burgers - both with cheddar - and two orders of fries, please."

"Drinks?"

"I'll have a Blue Moon, and Edward, babe ... Edward?"

"Oh. Right. Uh, I'll have a water and a vodka Sprite. Thanks."

As soon as she walks away, Garrett scoots his bar stool my way and rests his hand on my back. "So, we've still got the whole weekend before classes start again. What do you feel like doing tomorrow? Think anyone will be at the rec playing ball?"

"Maybe. We could always go see." I fiddle with my coaster. I'm so worried about seeing Jasper and Riley that my stomach is doing somersaults. I'm not entirely sure how I'll eat a burger.

"Edward? If they're here, they're here. We had a fine time at dinner. I know you're nervous, but just relax. Besides, it's not like we're enemies. In fact, maybe we should just call and invite them up here to meet us. No harm in a few beers, right?"

I clear my throat and take a few deep breaths. "No harm at all. You're right, actually. Why don't you text Jasper and see if they'll come hang out. I'm gonna hit the bathroom real quick."

His hand trails down my back as I slide off my seat, and I kiss the side of his head while he pulls his cell phone out of his pocket. "Be right back."

The bathroom door is stubborn, and I have to heave against it a few times to get it open. Once inside, I realize the trash can was pushed against it for some odd reason. Unzipping my fly, I stop in front of a urinal, but before I can start to pee, I hear the unmistakable noises of fucking coming from the last stall.

My face warms at the moans and rustling noises. Part of me wants to turn and run but on the other hand, I have to pee. Very loudly, I clear my throat and flush the urinal, and the noises cease almost instantly. There's a brief moment of silence followed by tons of giggling, and finally, stage whispers meant for anyone to hear.

"Shh, stop it, Ri. Maybe whoever it is will just leave."

"Keep fucking me then, dammit. I need you."

Jesus Christ. I zip my pants and look down at the floor, rubbing a hand over my eyes in disbelief.

"Not leaving. I have to piss," I call out loudly.

"Shit. Is that ..." There's lots of commotion. Zippers being zipped, a toilet flushed, the stall door lock sliding open.

"Edward? Fuck, man! Where you been?" Riley, obviously forgetting how badly he 'needs' Jasper, rushes over and pulls me into a bear hug.

"Around. I've been around. Usually with _Garrett_," I say, emphasizing his name.

He backs up, hands held up in the air. "I get it, I get it. Nothin' to fear, E. Is your boy here? Man, I haven't seen that fucker in awhile either!" He looks over his shoulder, and we both glance over at Jasper, washing his hands at the sink. Before I can think about what he's washing off of them, Riley continues. "Shit, Jazz. Can you believe these guys are here? This is the best night ever! I'm gonna go grab a round of shots."

He pushes past me and out the door before I can say another word, and I'm left with Jasper, drying his hands slowly on a paper towel and looking me over from head to toe.

"Sorry about that. Riley did a bit of pre-drinking at home before we came out tonight." He winks at me and turns toward the door, gesturing for me to leave in front of him. "This should be interesting."

ooOOoo

About an hour later, we've eaten all the delicious burgers we can hold and are actually having a pretty great time. Jazz and Riley got a table, and the four of us have been taking turns playing 8-ball and buying rounds of beer. Riley keeps trying to convince us all that tequila shots are in order but so far, we've kept him at bay. I don't think any of us need to be sloppy drunk tonight. Pleasantly buzzed is a much better idea.

Garrett and Riley are currently having an in-depth conversation about penguins (I don't have a clue), while Jasper and I walk around the pool table, analyzing the game before us.

"So, you two seem ... content." He tries to be casual but I can tell that he's looking for details.

"Yeah, I mean, Garrett's pretty much moved in to my place, and I couldn't be happier. When we're together, everything just feels right. Perfect. The best." I look him in the eyes, making sure he gets the message that I'm off the market.

"Oh? Sounds ... orgasmic."

"Oh, it is. Frequently." We both keep the banter light and teasing, but I want to make sure he knows that Garrett keeps me satisfied.

"That's good." He chalks his cue slowly. "I mean it, E. I never wanted anything for you other than happiness."

I turn and look out the window, breaking his stare. I've got to stop reading something more into everything these guys say. It's been happening all night, and I'm so on edge, I can barely breathe.

"Hey, E! Just one shot? C'mon. For old times' sake!" Riley is practically yelling across the bar, and I instantly stiffen at his choice of phrase but then notice that the look on Garrett's face is amused, not angry. Resting my cue against the table, I walk over to them, and Garrett pulls me to his side.

"Yeah, E. For old times' sake," he says and sticks his tongue out to lick my cheek.

"Eew!" I try to wriggle out of his grasp but he's holding on tight. "How much have you had to drink?" I ask, chuckling as if to blow off the awkwardness of the situation, but he just slides his hand down to my ass and pulls me even closer.

"Enough that I want to know about the old times. C'mon, babe. Let loose. Have a shot. See where the night takes us." He whispers all of this while nuzzling my neck, and a shiver of anticipation runs down my spine.

I pull back to look him in the eye, expecting him to laugh, but he's wearing a serious stare and raised eyebrows.

"Fine, I'll buy the first round," I say - never breaking his gaze - and motion for the waitress.

We all do a tequila shot, and then another. And maybe another. But the night is still fairly early, and we've stuck to drinking water or soda in between so we're all still able to play some pool and enjoy good conversation. But then the conversation turns crude.

"And then I was like, fuck, Jasper, I need you right now. Take me home. But he didn't! Fucker took me to the bathroom and tried to block the door with the trashcan!" Riley is telling the story of how I came to find them in a stall fooling around when we got here, and my face is bright red. Apparently, I'm the only one aware that every person within twenty yards of us can hear every word Ri says in his buzzed state.

I clear my throat and try to change the topic, but then Jasper busts in, asking Garrett questions about porn. How often he watches it, what specific sites he likes online. I nearly fall over when Garrett starts answering him quite matter-of-factly.

"Nah, the guys on that one are too hairy and muscular for my taste. I prefer the one where they all look like they just picked them up on a random college campus. Tall, lean, groomed ... you know the one?"

"Of course. Riley had a subscription to that one when we first got together, but now we just rent or buy stuff every now and then. We like a variety, but we're really into the group scenes." I can tell Jazz is trying to avoid my eye. Garrett, on the other hand, is staring right at me, willing me to look up.

"Yeah, I can totally see how those are worth watching." I choke on a mouthful of Sprite, and he rushes over to pound on my back. "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah." I cough. "Wrong pipe, I think - I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick. Come with me?" I pull him by the shirt sleeve around our pool table and across the room. As soon as the door closes, I whirl around.

"What the hell was that, G?" I'm not really mad, but I'm definitely confused.

"What do you mean? He asked me a question so I answered. It's not like we don't watch porn, Edward." He's trying to be sarcastic, but I can't quite bring myself to joke with him yet.

"Of course we do. I know we do. You know we do. But does Jasper really need to know the details?"

"Okay, okay. No more porn talk." Garrett turns to the sink to wash the cue chalk from his hands. "I never knew you were so old-fashioned."

I run a hand through my hair in frustration. "Garrett, you _know_ what I'm trying to say."

He flings the excess water off his hands and rubs them on a paper towel. "What, Edward? You trying to say that you don't think about those two that way at all? Don't want _me_ thinking about sex around them? Don't want me imagining Riley on his knees in front of you, your jeans around your knees as he sucks you off?" As he talks, he walks toward me slowly, his intense stare almost too much to take. I back up a few steps, stopping when my back hits the door.

"Fuck, Garrett." I close my eyes and try to rid my brain of the vivid images, to stop my dick from getting hard.

"Well, I do, Edward. I think about it. I think about Jasper's fingers in your ass while Riley sucks me off. I think about fucking you while Jasper's cock is down your throat. I've thought about it a hundred different ways. Our place, their place, mouths and dicks and hands everywhere. Each time I think about it, I want it that much more. I know I freaked out about it when you first told me, but I didn't understand then. Now I see what you see, I see how it could be ..." He's leaning against me now, whispering in my ear. "Don't tell me you don't imagine it too, because I know you do. I know you want it." His hand slides down my body, where he roughly palms my erection. "See?"

I close my eyes and let my head fall back against the door. He's just voiced every silence between us in the past month. Now I know, every time I lay in bed wondering if he was asleep while I imagined the four of us together. Every time I jerked off in the shower to positions made for four bodies, feeling guilty as soon as I came. Every time I thought he couldn't possibly think about it too, he was. He is.

"But I love you, Garrett. You." I open my eyes again and let my hands grip his sides, emphasizing how much I care for him.

"I know. I love you too, baby. But I think this could add something ... some fun. I feel like we're so strong as a couple that we can do this. We can go explore these fantasies together and come out on the other side even happier. It's always going to be _us_. You know what I mean?"

"Are you absolutely sure? Like, positively sure? And we'll stop if anything happens that one of us doesn't like?"

"Of course. I'd never do something you didn't like. Never. Just say the word, and everything comes to a stop. We'll even set some ground rules first." He kisses me, soft at first, but then harder. More determined. By the time he pulls away, I'm breathless and grinding against his thigh.

"Okay. So, how do we do this?" My palms are already sweating at the thought of asking Jasper and Riley to get in bed with us.

"I'm pretty sure if we just walk out there with massive hard-ons and ask if they want to come over, they'll know what we're talking about." Garrett smirks and starts to open the door, but I grab him by the arm and kiss him firmly once more.

"Love you," I say.

"Always." He takes my hand, and we walk back out into the bar, signaling the waitress for our bill.

ooOOoo

As soon as I park the car, Garrett jumps out of the passenger side and runs to unlock the door. At first I think he's acting way too eager, but then I realize he's just making sure the house is suitable for company. He's so domestic like that, worried about underwear on the floor or dishes in the sink.

Headlights flash behind me, so I wait for Jazz and Riley on the porch. None of us really know quite what to say, so we enter the house in silence, removing coats and shoes by the front door.

"You all want beers?" Garrett calls from the kitchen.

"Yes!" The response is unanimous. At least I'm not the only nervous one. Garrett walks out of the kitchen with four bottles in his hands and passes them around while we settle around the living room.

"You think we should start a fire?" Garrett asks as he sits close to my side on the couch, hand on my thigh.

"Nah, it's too much work this late at night." We've enjoyed making use of the fireplace all winter, but for some reason it strikes me as something intimate that I only want to share with Garrett.

"Damn, it's after midnight? It feels earlier than that." Garrett looks at his watch as he takes it off and puts it on the end table. He reaches for the remote but I still his hand and clear my throat.

"So. I think we all know why we invited you guys here." I force myself to look up, making eye contact with each of them individually. "Garrett and I feel really comfortable with you both. We're obviously attracted to you and we want to ... try some things. But first, I think we should talk about expectations. Rules. That kind of thing." My moment of bravery fades quickly, and luckily Garrett jumps in, so I can lean back and take a swig of my beer.

"Umm, yeah. For instance, I don't think I can handle either of you having sex with Edward. Like, fucking him. I can't watch that. Not yet anyway. And I'm not sure how I feel about kissing. I mean, you can kiss him, but if I pull him away, don't get pissed about it."

My cock is straining against my jeans as he talks. Fuck, it's hot the way he owns me. Body and soul.

Jazz and Riley have been uncharacteristically quiet, but Riley speaks up as soon as Garrett stops talking.

"We totally understand, man. It's scary when you're in a relationship trying this kind of thing for the first time together. Just remember to relax. We'll go slow." He looks at Jasper with a small grin. "Our first times were scary, but they were fun, too. Some of our favorite memories actually." Jasper has had his arm around Riley's shoulders, and he leans in and kisses his cheek softly, familiarly.

It relaxes me to remember how comfortable they are as a couple. How they love each other just as much as Garrett and I. I melt into Garrett's side and focus on the slow passes of his hand down my leg. When I open my eyes, I realize Jasper and Riley are kissing. They're turned toward each other in the over-sized chair, and Riley is stroking Jasper's sides as they lazily explore each other's mouth. When Garrett's grip tightens on my thigh, I pull back from his side and his lips graze my forehead, nose, and lips gently. We look over to see Jasper's hand pushing Riley's tee shirt up his torso, exposing a nipple that he quickly leans down to suck.

"Fuck." Garrett swallows hard, watching them intently.

I reach up and pull his face to my own by his neck, letting my fingers tangle in the hair at the back of his head. "Kiss me," I whisper, and he does. His tongue is soft, tasting of bitter beer and spearmint, and I savor the taste of it in my own mouth. I mimic what Riley's doing to Jasper, rubbing Garrett's sides and pulling him closer to me, but after a few minutes, I want more and make my way lower to feel his hard cock through his jeans.

"Shit, Edward." At the sound of Jazz's voice, I freeze momentarily, but then continue, reaching for Garrett's fly and lowering his zipper.

He stops me before I can push his pants to the floor, though, and instead pulls me to my feet. "Bedroom," he says huskily, and turns toward the chair Jasper and Riley have been making out on. Riley lets Garrett pull him up by the hand and lead him down the hallway, Jasper and I following closely behind.

Just as we cross the threshold to the bedroom, Jazz leans over to me. "I bet my boyfriend gives better head than yours."

We all laugh, and it cuts the tension, but that's when it really dawns on me.

This is actually happening.

ooOOoo

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. There will be two more chapters and maybe a scattered outtake or futuretake here or there.**


	15. Chapter 14

_Just as we cross the threshold to the bedroom, Jazz leans over to me. "I bet my boyfriend gives better head than yours."_

_We all laugh, and it cuts the tension, but that's when it really dawns on me._

_This is actually happening._

After a few awkward seconds of standing in the bedroom, Garrett pulls me to his side and kisses me briefly before trailing kisses up to my ear.

"I love you. Breathe," he whispers and nudges me toward the bed. I follow him easily, leaning in for more kisses before he pushes me gently backward and slides on top of me, grinding against my dick.

"Fuck," I moan into his mouth and grip his hips with my hands to stop his movement. "Slow down, babe." I know he's eager, but I'm afraid this show might end early if he keeps grinding like that.

He kisses me again, hard and relentless, but I try to keep a clear head and open my eyes, searching for Jasper and Riley. They're in the corner of the room by the door, and they haven't exactly been standing around. Riley's shirt is in a heap on the floor, and Jasper's pants are unbuttoned and around his knees. As I turn my head to watch them, Garrett's lips leave my mouth to suck and nip the skin along my neck.

"Tell them to come closer," he mumbles against my collarbone. I blush. How did he know I would be watching them instead of focusing on his kisses?

"S'okay. It's fine." I don't really know what I'm saying but I feel like I should respond with something. His hands move from either side of my head down along my chest and abs to the hem of my shirt.

"I said I want them closer. Now." Garrett's voice is low and calm, and he pulls my shirt over my head before continuing to scatter wet kisses along my chest.

I clear my throat, mind racing to find the words to say what he wants. What _we_ want.

"Jazz? Ri?" I pause, still uncertain how to approach them.

Jasper and I make eye contact, and as if he can read my mind, he turns Riley in our direction and says, "I think Edward needs a bit of help with his jeans. Can you give him a hand, babe?"

Riley moves across the room easily, climbing onto the high bed beside me. As he settles in, one hand lands on the bed between my spread legs to support his weight, and the other glides across my hip to my fly, where he slowly unfastens the button and tugs on the zipper. "Fuck, you two are gorgeous. Suck on his nipples, Garr. Yeah, like that." He pulls my jeans down my legs and off to the floor, then returns to my side, watching intently.

I'm pretty sure he's taking his own pants off at this point, but all I can really focus on is Garrett's mouth moving from one side of my chest to the other. "Shit. Feels so good." I twist my head to the side and reach a hand out to Jasper, standing at the edge of the bed alone.

He brushes me off though. "I'm fine, Edward. Kiss Riley for a minute." At this request, Garrett freezes over my chest for a second, but then looks up to meet my questioning gaze. He nods, and I slowly turn to face Riley. His lips are as soft as I remember, tentatively probing my own until I yield to him, opening my mouth to his kiss and groaning at the feel of his tongue.

"Fuck," Garrett whispers. "Fuck _me_. Keep going."

I reach a hand out to Riley's cheek, smoothing back his hair and gripping the nape of his neck as our kiss deepens.

"Now touch his pretty cock, Riley. Take it out of those boxer briefs, and let us all see it," Jasper says from the side of the bed, like a spectator egging us on.

Riley pulls at my waistband, and my cock springs out, cool air hitting it briefly before he holds me in his palm. It takes me a moment to realize at first, but I finally notice that Garrett is watching intently and reaches out to wrap his hand over Riley's.

"He likes long, smooth strokes. Like this," Garrett instructs him softly.

"Jesus," Jasper whispers and finally climbs onto the end of the bed by my calves. "You three are fucking hot. More."

Garrett looks up at me as if gauging my comfort level. Confident in what he must see in my eyes, he reaches over to Jasper's shoulders and pulls him forward over me. "Suck," he says.

Jazz hesitates, knowing this step will lead to all of the others like dominoes tumbling one into another. But Garrett doesn't wait, grabbing him by the back of the neck and thrusting him further down over me. "Suck his cock. Please."

A million thoughts race through my head. He'll go crazy jealous and throw Jasper across the room. _I'll_ go crazy jealous and not be able to follow through with it. Was that his plan all along? Show me what it's like?

The second I feel Jasper's tongue hot and insistent against my most tender skin, Garrett moans loudly and kisses me before sitting up to watch. Jazz begins sucking earnestly, and my eyes flicker back and forth from my boyfriend's intent face to the lips wrapped around my dick, up and down, up and down.

Riley leans over the three of us and looks at me deliberately before kissing Garrett full on the mouth. Their tongues tangle forcefully, not at all the soft, gentle kisses he likes to give me. I'm mesmerized. Hard. Wanting.

Jasper pulls off of me when he realizes I'm close, so I take a moment to catch my breath and calm down while Riley pushes Garrett onto his back, pulling his shirt up his torso and reaching for his zipper. For several minutes, Jasper and I watch them lazily and take turns stroking each other's cocks and licking various body parts.

"Fuck, that's hot," Jasper whispers to me when Riley slides a finger underneath Garrett's ass. "Where's your lube?"

Silently, I reach to the nightstand drawer and pull out a bottle and several condoms, handing the stash to him hastily.

"Here," he says, nudging Riley's arm with the lube. Garrett takes the moment's pause to reach over and grasp my hand in his own, squeezing as if to make sure I'm okay.

"I love you," I say and lean closer to him.

"Love you too, baby." He pulls me to his chest while spreading his legs wider for Riley's fingers. The complete contrast of his gestures is so amazingly sexy, so different than anything I'm used to, that I almost can't take it. I've had lust. I've had love. And now I'm experiencing both things-to what feels like the extreme-at the same time. I'm a lucky fucking bastard.

I feel wet fingers below me and quickly lose myself in the sensation of Jasper circling me there before gently pressing a finger inside.

"Jesus," I cry out, gripping Garrett's chest harder.

"I hate to break the mood, but just exactly who's going to fuck who here?" Leave it to Jasper to make sure everyone knows how things are going to happen.

I open my eyes to see that he and Riley have stopped their actions, both sitting back on their heels to watch Garrett and I together.

"I want to fuck Edward. But I want one of you to fuck his mouth at the same time." There's fire in Garrett's eyes, and something snaps in us all at his words. In a frenzy, we remove final articles of clothing and rip open condom wrappers, barely able to contain ourselves at the images Garrett has provoked in us all.

I settle on my back in the center of the bed, Garrett between my legs. He works fingers inside me, stretching me while Riley leans over my body from the side. I take his cock in my hand, stroking gently at first and then harder, my other hand finding his hip and pulling him closer. He leans all the way across my face and neck, propping his hands on the other side of the bed and letting his hard dick bob in front of my mouth teasingly.

"Holy shit," Garrett whispers. He's waited as long as he can stand. In a matter of seconds, he's sliding himself inside of me and commanding me to take Riley in my mouth. "Louder. I want to hear you suck him."

It's difficult to focus on giving a decent blow job with a cock in your ass, but I'm trying my best when suddenly Riley moves more forcefully, causing me to deep throat his dick several times in a row. I pull off of him and turn my face to the side, prepared to protest, but I realize that Jasper has started fucking him from the edge of the bed, his thrusts pushing Riley further into my mouth.

"Jesus, this is ... fuck. I can't fucking ..." Before I can complete my train of thought, Riley guides himself into my mouth again, effectively shutting me up. I moan at all of the overwhelming sensations, and eventually I have to close my eyes so I don't come. The sight of all of us together is just too much.

After a few minutes, I feel the familiar shift in Garrett's movement-the change from purposeful to erratic-and I push my ass against his thrusts in encouragement. "Fuck, I'm gonna come. God dammit. This is fucking amazing. Shit." He freezes suddenly and groans, spilling into me with three last halting motions. As Garrett collapses on the bed next to me, Riley reaches over to give me a hand, tugging on my hard dick in rhythm with Jasper's hips. I can't move my head, but as he fucks my mouth, I reach out blindly before finding Garrett's hand and squeezing. As soon as he squeezes back, I lose it, coming in long spurts across my chest and Riley's arm.

It's almost a chain reaction. Riley strokes me a few more times before pulling out of my mouth and jerking himself off all across my chest, his cum mingling with my own. He moans loudly, muttering things that don't make sense, and Jasper pushes him forward on top of me, thrusting very roughly several more times before stilling and groaning through his own release. I watch, mesmerized, and still holding on to Garrett's hand tightly.

As we all come back to our senses and recover our breath, a calm awkwardness fills the room. I cough. Jasper clears his throat and rolls off of Riley's back so I'm no longer trapped beneath their weight. Only Garrett breaks the silence.

"Guys, I believe that's what they call an orgy."

* * *

**I hope that was as good for you all as it was for me. Phew.**

**My friend sadtomato and I are hosting a contest. A FUN contest. Go check it out and write for us! www . fanfiction . net / u / 3826985/ Take out all the spaces. Or just search "RememberWhenThisWasFun" in the Author search.**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Three **__**years **__**later**__** ...**_

_I __got __the __suitcases __out __of __the __basement__. __When __you __home__?_

As I look at Garrett's text, my stomach takes a nosedive.

_One __more __class__. __Be __there __in __an __hour__. __Love __you__._

_Love __you __too __baby__. __Thanks __for __doing __the __last __load __of __laundry __last __night __while __I __studied__._

I walk into the last lecture before spring break of my senior year and take a deep breath. The next week should be interesting.

* * *

"I'm home!" I drop my bag and keys and slide my shoes off in the corner as Garrett appears around the kitchen doorway.

"What's for dinner? I'm starving," I greet him, walking over to give him a sloppy kiss.

"Spaghetti. Mom's sauce. It'll be ready in about twenty minutes. But first, _you_ need to get in the bedroom and start packing." He swats my ass and turns my shoulders toward the hallway.

"Can't you just throw some polos and shorts in for me? And swim trunks, I guess?"

"Now, Edward. You're a big boy." He's trying to tease, be lighthearted, but I don't giggle. My hands are sweaty in anticipation.

I trudge down the hall and start pulling polos out of the closet and folding them. Blue, light blue, sea blue, green, forest green, pink ... and lilac. All my favorites go in the suitcase along with two pair of jeans and three or four pairs of shorts. A handful of boxer briefs and flip flops, and I'm pretty much ready to go.

"Why not the brick red one?"

Without turning around, I second guess my choices. "You think? I was going to wear one of the blues."

Strong arms wrap around me from behind, warm breath on my earlobe. "But I really love the brick red one." He kisses my neck gently, squeezes my ribs affectionately.

"See? I told you to pack for me," I huff and slip out of his grasp.

"Stop. Stop being so nervous, babe. It's going to be great. She's going to love you."

I sigh and plop down next to the suitcase on our bed. "Promise?"

"I promise. I love you. They love you. She'll love you. Now throw in the brick red polo for good measure." He disappears back down the hall, whistling softly.

My phone buzzes in my pocket.

_Picking __you __up __at__ 7. __Better __get __some __good __sleep __tonight__!_

_Of __course __we __will__. __You__'__re __the __ones __we __have __to __worry __about__. _I reply to Jasper, trying to be witty and carefree. I suck at witty and carefree.

_See __you __in __the __morning__. __Can__'__t __wait __for __our __trip__. ;)_

I leave my phone on the bed and head back toward the kitchen for a quiet dinner with Garrett before the week of madness begins.

* * *

"Garr, we need to sleep. We have to drive the first shift." I'm trying to protest against his hand on my cock, but it's pretty useless.

"Just be still. This won't take long." I can tell he's smirking even as his lips graze my chest, and I snort.

"Oh, so it's gonna be one of _those_ nights, huh? You get yours whether or not I get mine?" I grip his sides and pull him on top of me quickly. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

I pull his head down to meet my own, kissing him deeply, passionately. It's hours before we sleep.

* * *

"Throw the suitcase in the back, and let's go!" Jasper is shouting, Riley is pouring coffee from a thermos, and I'm trying to lock the front door with trembling fingers.

After packing our things neatly in alongside theirs, Garrett jogs back up the porch and gently takes the key from my hand. "I've got it. Breathe, Edward."

He locks the door and then leads me by my hand to the car, belting me into the front passenger seat like a child and kissing my forehead before he shuts the door and walks around to drive.

"What's up, E? Not ready to abandon the cold Missouri winter for a week in sunny south Texas?" Riley doesn't seem to realize what's wrong, but Jasper gives me a weak sympathetic smile.

"Dude, it's gonna be totally fine. My mom will love you. She loves Riley, she's bound to love Garrett, and she's completely indifferent to my lifestyle choice, err, choices. And hey, it's just one night on our way to the beach. Here, drink up. You have to drive in three hours!"

I take the insulated mug he hands me and sip. It's laden with caramel and milk, just like my two favorite baristas know I like it, and I shoot them a grateful look.

Yes, we're on our way to Texas. Stopping in at Jasper's mom's house to crash for the night and then on to an official spring break destination resort. Beer bongs, beaches, bikinis ... Garrett and Riley spent all winter convincing Jasper and I that we couldn't end the 'college' experience without doing it at least once. Besides, a road trip and one room split four ways ends up being a pretty cheap vacation.

I settle back in my seat and grab Garrett's hand on the console. Life is good.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, recced, and loved this story with me. I started it out as a contest entry and I learned a LOT about myself in the process of expanding it into a full story. This fandom has become my group of true real life friends, and I love you all. Special thanks to MeteorMuse and sadtomato. Without their help along the way, this story would never be able to be marked complete. And with a tear and a tissue, I will do that right now ...**

**Much love,**

**SS**


End file.
